Stargate Atlantis : HS : Magie enfantine
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Le grand homme est celui qui n’a pas perdu son cœur d’enfant


_**Magie enfantine**_

**Auteur :** DarkAthena et EnfantTV

**Genre :** romance

**Résumé: _« Le grand homme est celui qui n'a pas perdu son cœur d'enfant »_**

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la MGM. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans de la série Stargate Atlantis.

**EnfantTV :** J'ai adoré écrire avec DarkAthena. Une très belle rencontre. J'espère que vous allez aimer notre fic. Inspirée et écrite durant la période de Noël.

**DarkAthena :** Merci EnfantTV pour cette merveilleuse collaboration. Je vous souhaite autant de plaisir à la lire, que nous à l'écrire.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que McKay était entrain de leur expliquer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces derniers temps, ces briefings et débriefings étaient de plus en plus durs. Et on ne peut pas dire que la dernière mission de l'équipe de John soit très passionnante. Et McKay comme à son habitude, s'était lancé dans des explications interminables.

Elle parcourait son interface portable pour essayer de passer le temps. Elle savait qu'elle devait essayer d'écouter McKay jusqu'au bout mais ça devenait difficile. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ouvrit son agenda et elle s'arrêta sur la date : 6 décembre 2005. Ils étaient déjà au mois de décembre. Il est vrai que le temps s'était rafraîchit mais les saisons étaient différentes sur Atlantis. Et pourtant lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la date, elle remarqua que l'air avec une odeur particulière et familière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'est que ce briefing se termine. Il n'avait jamais vraiment écouté McKay jusqu'au bout et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment les autres faisaient. Il regarda ses amis assis autour de lui. Ronon… non lui, il n'avait jamais écouté McKay et son attitude à cet instant le prouvait. Il était presque allongé sur sa chaise et jouait avec son couteau sur la table. Il le faisait tenir en équilibre sur la pointe et en ne le tenant qu'avec le bout de l'index. Quand a Teyla, elle paraissait toujours intéressée par ce que le scientifique pouvait raconter. Elle avait toujours envie d'en apprendre plus et à ce niveau là, elle était servit avec McKay.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Elizabeth. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un long moment. Elle avait les coudes posés sur la table et les bras croisés. Et de temps en temps, elle cliquait avec son stylo sur l'écran qui se trouvait devant elle. Il la vit s'arrêter et fixer plus longtemps son écran. Son regard avait changé. Il s'était adoucit et un léger sourire était apparut. Il adorait l'expression qu'elle avait sur le visage à cet instant.

Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la faire sourire. Sûrement pas McKay. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle leva les yeux et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué son moment d'absence. Elle rencontra le regard de John. Celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard dont il avait le secret, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'avait surprise.

Elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça. Lorsqu'il jouait avec elle de cette manière. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui parle pour comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête à cet instant. Il était le seul à pouvoir la surprendre dans de tels moments.

**McKay : **Ah oui et j'oubliais, nous avons ramené ça de cette planète !

Cette remarque attira l'attention d'Elizabeth qui se tourna vers McKay. Le scientifique sortit un objet de son sac. Il le posa sur la table devant lui. Elizabeth cru reconnaître l'objet. Une sorte de boule à neige qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était petite. Celle-ci était assez grosse et était posé sur un socle en bois. Elle était très belle. Elle ne voyait pas très bien ce qui était représenté à l'intérieur.

**McKay : **Enfin disons que le chef a insisté pour que nous l'emportions. Mais je l'ai examiné et elle ne nous est d'aucune utilité.

**Elizabeth : **Je peux la voir !

McKay prit la boule et la tendit à Teyla pour qu'elle fasse passer. Elle s'exécuta et la transmit à Ronon qui eut du mal à la prendre à son tour pour la passer à John. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de la garder un moment et de secouer la boule en regardant ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. La neige semblait si réelle. Puis il leva les yeux, regarda Elizabeth et fit glisser la boule sur la table pour qu'Elizabeth puisse la prendre.

Elle attrapa la boule et la tourna dans ses mains. Elle distinguait mieux ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. On aurait pu croire un de leur village des montagnes, tout enneigé. C'était magnifique. La boule et le socle avait l'air d'avoir été fait à la main. Elle aussi, sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, elle secoua la boule et regarda la neige tombée. Un souvenir lointain rejaillit alors dans sa mémoire, la troublant quelque peu. Aussitôt, elle chassa ce souvenir, le moment étant inopportun, et reposa la boule sur la table mais non sans la quitter des yeux. Elle espérait que personne n'avait vu son trouble qui n'avait pourtant durer que quelques secondes.

C'était sans compter sur la perspicacité du colonel Sheppard qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Elisabeth. Il avait remarqué le changement fugitif de son regard tandis qu'elle observait la boule, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Voyant que McKay n'avait rien à ajouter de plus à son rapport, Elisabeth mit fin au briefing. Alors que l'équipe commençait à quitter la salle, Elisabeth n'avait toujours pas bougé, les yeux fixés sur la boule à neige. Elle l'effleurait à peine du bout des doigts, mais les souvenirs rejaillissaient sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. C'est alors qu'elle sentit qu'on la dévisageait, et elle redressa la tête et son regard croisa celui interrogateur de John.

**Elisabeth **: Un problème Colonel ? Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?

**John** : Non, non. Je me demandais juste ce que vous comptiez en faire.

**Elisabeth** : Eh bien, j'ai remarqué quelque chose de gravé sur le décor, en langage Ancien apparemment…. Est-ce que le chef vous a dit ce que cela signifiait ?

John s'approcha d'Elizabeth et se pencha pour voir l'inscription dont elle parlait. Puis il fit un signe de la tête.

**John : **Non… tout ce qu'il nous a dit c'est qu'il fallait regarder plus loin que ce que l'on voyait !

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord de la table en la regardant.

**John : **Je dois vous avouer… que par moment… j'avais du mal à comprendre ce type !

Elizabeth sourit en voyant la tête de John à cet instant.

**Elizabeth : **Je pense que je vais pouvoir le traduire. J'y vais d'ailleurs de ce pas. A plus tard.

**John** : A plus tard

Elisabeth quitta la salle de briefing pour se diriger vers son bureau. Elle avait emmené la boule à neige avec elle, et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle pouvait sentir le regard de John qui la suivait.

Bien qu'Elisabeth était partie depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, John continuait à fixer la sortie, perdu dans ses pensées, profitant encore des dernières effluves de son parfum. Il était intrigué par la soudaine tristesse qui était apparue si rapidement dans le regard d'Elisabeth, mais il se doutait bien qu'elle refuserait d'en parler. Reprenant tout à coup ses esprits, il quitta la salle de briefing et se dirigea vers son balcon, espérant y trouver un peu de tranquillité.

**Voix :** Ah Colonel ! Je vous cherchais !

John se retourna légèrement et vit le docteur Beckett se diriger vers lui à vive allure. Lui qui espérait un instant tranquille. Il resta tout de même appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon. Le médecin s'installa à ses côtés.

L'homme tira légèrement sur les manches de sa blouse et la referma un peu. Il est vrai que l'air était frais, même très frais mais John adorait ce temps là. Un temps d'hiver qui annonçait pleins de choses.

**Carson :** Je viens de finir d'ausculter les équipes 3 et 8 et c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ils ont tous une bonne angine accompagnée de fièvre. Je les ai donc arrêtés de mission durant une bonne semaine.

John se tourna vers lui.

**John :** J'en ferai part aux Wraiths lors de notre prochaine rencontre !

**Carson :** Je ne les ai pas déclarés non apte au combat… Je veux simplement qu'ils se reposent… et cela ferait du bien à tout le monde de suivre mon conseil. Si nous avons autant de malade, c'est parce que de la fatigue se fait aussi ressentir. Je pense qu'il serait appréciable de profiter de cette petite accalmie pour rependre des forces.

John le regarda puis reporta son attention sur la mer. Elle était très calme. Le temps était gris et monotone. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps sur Atlantis, les gens tombaient de plus en plus malade et pourtant ils prenaient toutes les dispositions nécessaires.

**Carson :** Je ne parle pas simplement du physique. Les personnes de cette expédition sont fatiguées aussi émotionnellement. Un peu de repos leur ferait énormément de bien.

**John :** Et que proposez-vous ? De donner une semaine de vacances à tout le monde ?

**Carson :** Je dis simplement que les gens ont besoin de se détendre… et je crois qu'une petite nostalgie terrienne s'est installée surtout à cette période de l'année.

John le regarda. Il avait raison. La première année, cela était presque passé inaperçu avec tous les ennuis qu'il avait mais là, ça faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient partis… Ils ne pouvaient plus faire semblant que cela n'existait pas ici. Même à des milliers d'années lumières, cette fête était toujours présente.

Et il devait admettre que cela lui manquait. Cette période de l'année lui manquait. Il eut un léger sourire. De vieux souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

**John :** Et pourquoi m'en parlez-vous à moi ? Vous savez très bien que c'est à Elizabeth de prendre cette décision.

Carson eut un léger sourire. Il savait très bien qu'Elizabeth serait un peu réticente à cette idée et la seule personne à pouvoir la faire flancher, était bien le Colonel Sheppard.

**Carson :** Le Dr Weir recevra mon rapport ce soir mais je pensais qu'il serait judicieux qu'une personne lui en parle avant.

**John :** Et vous avez pensé à moi ?

**Carson : **Bien sûr !... Si vous le permettez, je vais vous laisser. Il y a encore pas mal de patients qui m'attendent !

Carson allait s'en aller lorsque John l'interpella.

**John : **Vous allez me laisser aller voir Elizabeth tout seul !

**Carson : **Vous y arriverez très bien, je vous fais confiance.

**John : **Et que suis-je censé demander exactement ?

Carson le regarda. Il savait très bien de quoi il avait voulu lui parler.

**Carson : **Laisser place à votre imagination. Nous sommes sur Atlantis !

Le docteur lui sourit puis quitta le balcon. John resta un moment à regarder la porte qui venait de se refermer puis se tourna de nouveau vers la mer.

Un léger vent s'était levé. Le ciel était d'un gris laiteux. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il neige. Quelle idée lui avait encore mis Carson en tête. Mais il devait avouer que ça lui plaisait…

Il se souvenait très bien des Noël passé avec ses parents. Ils étaient toujours magnifiques. Simple mais tellement sincères et vrais. Il ne put s'empêcher de revoir sa mère entrain de décorer entièrement la maison et son père accrocher les illuminations à l'extérieur. Petit il avait adoré aider sa mère dans les préparatifs de Noël et même encore adolescent, il adorait lui donner un coup de main. Noël avait toujours été une période spéciale chez lui.

Une période magique où on oubliait pour un temps les soucis quotidiens. Et ses parents en avaient. Ils n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une famille aisée mais Noël avait toujours eu des allures de fêtes… et John avait toujours reçu les cadeaux qu'il espérait. Il n'en remercierait jamais assez ses parents pour cela.

Sa mère adorait lui raconter des histoires parlant de miracles le soir de noël, et des vœux fait par les enfants au Père Noël. Mais l'histoire qu'elle préférait c'était la leur. Le jour où elle avait fait ce vœu et où il était arrivé.

John eut un léger pincement au cœur. Il était triste mais pas malheureux. Sa mère lui manquait tout simplement. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'elle était morte et son père l'avait rejointe quelques années après. Depuis ce jour, il avait passé ses noëls seul et ça, il savait que sa mère ne l'aurait jamais admis.

Le visage de sa mère souriante lui revint à l'esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette année cela allait être différent. Cette année, il ne serait pas seul.

Il regarda une dernière fois le ciel, cotonneux et sourit. Il était sûr que cette année, il neigerait sur Atlantis.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. Les flocons tombaient lentement sur les petites maisons et figurines. Celui qui avait fait cette boule de noël avait fait un travail remarquable. Le village était incroyablement ressemblant et les flocons semblaient si réels.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle essayait de traduire cette inscription. Le seul mot qu'elle avait réussit à traduire était « cœur ». Ce dialecte était proche de l'Ancien mais différent en même temps… comme si cela avait été une langue beaucoup plus ancienne. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée. Trop de chose lui passait en tête.

La date et maintenant cette boule. Tout cela lui rappelait que Noël n'était plus très loin. Elle se souvenait très bien de ces noël passés à espérer que la neige tombe pour la veille de noël, à fabriquer ses propres décorations, d'écrire avec attention sa lettre au père noël. Elle se souvenait très bien la petite fille qu'elle avait été. Celle qui passait de longues heures sur les marches de leur maison, avec sa boule de noël dans les mains à regarder le ciel et attendre que les premiers flocons ne tombent. Son père venait souvent la rejoindre avec une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Un sentiment connu refit son apparition. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus ressentit… ou plutôt qu'elle s'était efforcée de ne plus ressentir. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne mais cette boule la fascinait sans aucune raison apparente.

Tous les flocons de la boule étaient retombée et comme si cela était vital, elle la secoua à nouveau puis la posa devant elle sur le bureau. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'objet. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'en avait pas revu et cela lui faisait du bien d'en revoir une. Comme si on permettait à nouveau à la petite fille en elle de croire en Noël.

Et pourtant, ça faisait bien longtemps maintenant qu'elle ne croyait plus en Noël… elle ne croyait plus en sa magie, ni en ses miracles. Depuis ce soir où elle avait fait ce vœu et que son père n'était jamais rentré, la petite fille en elle a arrêté de croire.

Leur vie, à sa mère et à elle avait considérablement changée à la mort de son père. Sa mère travaillant seule, ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer leur grande maison, donc elles durent déménager pour un petit appartement en centre ville. Et elle avait du se séparer de plusieurs de leurs affaires. Ses boules de noël faisaient partie de ses affaires.

**Voix : **Elle a l'air de vous plaire !

Elle leva les yeux et vit John appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il la regardait les bras croisés avec un léger sourire. Elle lui sourit légèrement.

**Elizabeth : **Elle est magnifique. Elle a été pensée dans les moindres détails. La personne qui a fait cette boule a fait un travail très méticuleux.

John s'avança et vint s'asseoir en face d'Elizabeth. Il regarda lui aussi la boule posée devant Elizabeth.

**John : **Je vois que vous êtes une grande connaisseuse.

Ils se regardèrent et Elizabeth lui sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Je faisais la collection lorsque j'étais petite.

**John : **Alors celle là va venir agrandir votre collection.

Un voile de tristesse apparut de nouveau dans le regard d'Elizabeth. John su qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible et il regrettait déjà ses mots. Un silence fit son apparition avant qu'Elizabeth ne reprenne la parole.

**Elizabeth : **Je ne l'ai plus.

Cela lui tenait à cœur. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais il ne voulait pas être indiscret et cela ne le regardait pas.

**Elizabeth : **Mais vous n'êtes pas venu me voir pour me parler de cette boule, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Elizabeth avait retrouvé son regard de « leader » et ce petit regard qui essayait de lire en lui et savoir pourquoi il était venu la voir. Et comme à chaque fois, il s'en amusait. Il lui sourit à sa manière.

**John : **Je suis sûr que je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que nous sommes déjà au mois de décembre.

**Elizabeth : **Tout à fait…

**John : **Et que dans 19 jours, est une date importante.

**Elizabeth : **Où voulez-vous en venir ?

**John : **Je pense que nous avons tous besoin d'une pause et d'un moment de détente… alors pourquoi ne pas organiser Noël cette année. L'année dernière nous étions bien trop préoccupé par Atlantis et par les Waiths pour nous rendre compte de quoi que ce soit… mais cette année, je pense que nous en avons besoin.

**Elizabeth : **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

**John : **Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué que l'infirmerie ne désemplissait pas, que le moral n'était pas au beau fixe et que nos équipes fatiguaient.

**Elizabeth : **Je sais que c'est dur pour tout le monde mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

**John : **Nous traversons actuellement une zone d'accalmie alors si le commandant (sourire) est d'accord je pense que fêter Noël pourrait re motiver les troupes.

**Elizabeth : **Vous en êtes sûr ?

John la fixa. Elle avait l'air de ne plus y croire.

**John : **Faite confiance à la magie de Noël !

Elizabeth se redressa dans son siège et s'y adossa.

**Elizabeth : **Il y a bien longtemps que je n'y crois plus.

John resta un moment sans voix face à ce qu'Elizabeth venait de lui dire. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle ne croit plus en Noël ? Il se contenta de la fixer et à observer son visage. Il voulait essayer de comprendre…mais Elizabeth était très forte pour ne rien laisser paraître surtout lorsque cela la concernait.

**Elizabeth : **Mais si vous pensez que cela peut être bénéfique à Altantis !

**John : **Cela va être bénéfique à chacun d'entre nous… croyez-moi !

**Elizabeth : **John, j'ai passé l'âge de croire aux contes de fées et aux miracles de Noël…

**John : **Alors je vais vous refaire découvrir les joies de Noël, faites-moi confiance !

**Elizabeth : **John, je ne…

**John : **Inutile de discuter Elizabeth !

Elle le regarda. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre ça… mais elle savait aussi que discuter avec John était cause perdue.

**Elizabeth : **Très bien, nous allons réduire les missions au strict minimum et ralentir quelques peu les expériences pour permettre à nos équipes de préparer la fête de Noël.

John se leva tout en la regardant avec un immense sourire.

**John : **Très bon choix.

Elle sourit à l'attitude de John. Il semblait si enthousiaste.

**John : **Et pour que cette décision soit officielle, je vais vous dégoter le plus grand sapin que vous n'avez jamais vu !

**Elizabeth : **J'ai bien peur que sur le continent vous ne trouviez…

Il s'approcha du bureau et posa ses mains sur celui-ci. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Elisabeth.

**John : **Faites-moi confiance !

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et puis sortit du bureau d'un pas léger. Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait d'accepter. Cela allait faire ressurgir de vieux souvenirs qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier. Mais ce n'était pas seulement elle qui était en jeu là, mais toutes les personnes de la cité. Et il est vrai que ses derniers temps, le moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Et elle ne pouvait pas demander à ces personnes de ne pas fêter Noël pour des raisons qui ne regardait qu'elle. Irrésistiblement, son regard fut de nouveau attiré par la boule à neige.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fêté Noël ? Depuis ce fameux jour… Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour ne plus y penser et reporta son attention sur l'inscription. Elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur cette boule.

Tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur, elle réussit à trouver un autre mot. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. « Homme ». « Cœur » puis maintenant « Homme ». Elle fixa son écran puis regarda l'inscription. Elle passa ses doigts dessus. L'inscription avait été directement gravée dans le bois. C'était un travail fabuleux.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait à tout prix traduire mais… elle voulait savoir. La personne qui avait fait cette boule l'avait fait pour une raison précise. Et pour la faire avec autant de précision et d'intérêt, cela semblait être important.

John se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le mess, certain d'y trouver les membres de son équipe en train de déjeuner. L'enthousiasme à la perspective de fêter Noel sur Atlantis le gagnait pas à pas. Il n'avait pas été content de fêter Noël de cette manière depuis plusieurs années. C'est donc sur un air enfantin qu'il se présenta à ses amis. Il les fixa un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Rodney** (en mangeant) : Qu'est ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur Sheppard ?

John s'assit à côté de Ronon et face à Rodney.

**John** : Une excellente nouvelle Rodney ! Que diriez-vous d'une petite sortie pour se dégourdir les jambes ?

**Teyla** : Mais il n'y a pas de mission prévue pour aujourd'hui colonel !

**John **: Je sais, je sais. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une mission comme les autres. Elle est spéciale, vous verrez ! Je veux que tout le monde soit prêt d'ici 30 minutes !

A peine s'était-il assit qu'il se releva. Il ne tenait pas en place. Rodney leva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

**Rodney** : Quoi ! Maintenant ! Mais on vient à peine de s'installer ! Et je ne peux pas faire de mission sans n'avoir rien avaler moi !

**John** : McKay, cessez donc de ne penser qu'à votre estomac ! Je vous attends devant la Porte des Etoiles dans 30 minutes !

**Rodney** : Mais…..

John quitta la salle aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, laissant Rodney, la fourchette en l'air, dans l'impossibilité de riposter. Celui-ci finit donc de déjeuner précipitamment tout en bougonnant contre les militaires, avant d'aller se préparer, comme Ronon et Teyla.

John était dans les vestiaires. Ils venaient de rentrer de mission. Il était déçu, il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait… enfin il en avait trouvé mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il le voulait bien plus grand.

Il déposa son gilet dans son casier. Il sentit une présence près de lui. Peut-être Rodney ou Ronon qui avait oublié quelque chose. Il tourna la tête et vit un garçon debout dans les vestiaires le fixant.

**Garçon : **Salut !

John le regarda tout en fermant son casier.

**John : **Salut !

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans et il lui semblait familier. Cela devait être un des petits athosiens à qui il racontait souvent des histoires.

**John : **Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être là !

**Garçon : **Oui ! Je voulais te voir !

John fut légèrement surpris que le garçon soit aussi familier avec lui.

**John : **Oh !

Le garçon le fixa un long moment.

**Garçon : **Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu !

John ne comprenait pas très bien ce que lui disait l'enfant. Mais il décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

**John : **A ce point !

**Garçon : **Oui. J'étais à nouveau tout seul !

John bloqua sur ces paroles. Il connaissait ce sentiment de solitude même en étant entouré. Il l'avait vécu… mais il ne se souvenait vraiment pas où il avait bien pu rencontrer cet enfant. Le garçon lui sourit.

**Garçon : **Mais heureusement, tu t'es souvenu !

**John : **Souvenu de quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit et McKay apparut sur le seuil.

**Rodney : **Colonel…

Il regarda dans le vestiaire et ne vit que John.

**Rodney : **A qui parliez-vous ?

**John : **A ce gosse…

Il montra du doigt tout en se tournant vers l'endroit où se tenait l'enfant il y a quelques instants. Il ne vit plus personne. Il chercha dans le vestiaire sous les yeux de Rodney qui se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu fou, ce qui ne l'aurait absolument pas étonné.

John se tourna vers le scientifique.

**John : **Je vous assure qu'il y avait un gosse ici, il y a peine 1 minute !

Rodney le regarda bizarrement en allant vers son casier.

**Rodney : **Mais bien sûr ! (Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu après avoir fait des massages à la vache et surfant sur un ours mdr ! ooppsss dsl c pas dans le script ça !)

John s'arrêta. Rodney devait le prendre pour un fou. Il vit scientifique ouvrit son casier et prendre des affaires puis se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

**Rodney : **Vous savez Sheppard… je crois que cette histoire de Fêtes de Noël, vous est un peu monté à la tête.

Il referma son casier et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**Rodney : **Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos… vous m'avez l'air un peu fatigué…

Il le regarda de plus prêt.

**Rodney : **Vous avez une sale tête !

John se retint de tout commentaire. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude avec lui.

**John : **Merci Rodney !

**Rodney : **Mais de rien !

Le scientifique lui fit un sourire ravi puis sortit des vestiaires. John resta encore un instant à regarder autour de lui. Où avait bien pu disparaître ce garçon ?

2 jours plus tard

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard avait passé la porte pour aller soit disant voir un peuple de commerçant pour des achats pour Noël. Mais Elizabeth avait remarqué une lueur étrange dans le regard de John au moment du départ. Comme si il lui préparait une surprise. Et elle avait la sensation que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt avec tous ses préparatifs.

Elle devait avouer qu'il avait eu raison. Depuis l'annonce qu'Atlantis fêterait Noël, le moral était peu à peu revenu et les gens préparaient avec enthousiasme Noël. Elle commençait même à entendre des chants de Noël dans les couloirs. Les gens ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de fredonner.

Les Athosiens avaient très bien accueillis cette idée et avait cela comme un échange entre leurs deux cultures car ils avaient aussi une fête à cette période de l'année. Teyla avait été enchantée à cette idée. Quand à Ronon, sa réaction avait été dure à définir. Il semblait apprécier mais ne s'en souciait guère plus.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la boule qu'elle avait installé sur un coin de son bureau. Elle allait la secouer pour que la neige tombe à nouveau.

**Voix : _(chant)_**_ Etoile des neiges…. Mon cœur amoureux… s'est pris au piège… de tes grands yeux…_

Elizabeth s'arrêta net dans son geste.

**Voix :** **_(chant)_** _Je te donne en gage… cette croix d'argent…et de t'aimer toute ma vie…j'en fais serment._

Oui. Elle entendait bien cette petite voix. Cela devait sûrement être une petite athosienne qui devait encore chanter dans les couloirs. Elle regarda à l'extérieur de son bureau mais il n'y avait aucun enfant.

Elle baissa un instant ses yeux. Cette chanson, elle la connaissait. Même très bien. Sa gorge se serra. Cette chanson elle l'avait apprise.

**Voix : **Ne sois pas triste !

La voix était beaucoup plus proche et claire cette fos-ci. Elle leva les yeux et vit une petite fille devant elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans. Elle était brune, les cheveux légèrement ondulés et elle avait de grands yeux verts. Elle lui souriait.

A cet instant, Samuels entra. Elizabeth tourna très rapidement la tête vers lui puis regarda de nouveau la petite fille mais elle avait disparue.

**Elizabeth : **Où est-elle ?

**Samuel : **Qui ça ?

**Elizabeth : **La petite fille !

Il la regarda étonné et ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler. Il n'avait vu personne en entrant dans le bureau.

**Elizabeth : **Celle qui se tenait là….

Elle accompagna son geste à la parole, se leva et contourna son bureau. Samuel la fixait toujours. Elle avait peut-être rêvé. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup ses derniers temps.

**Elizabeth : **Non rien... Oubliez ça ! Des nouvelles du Colonel Sheppard et de son équipe ?

**Samuel **: Nous avons eu une communication de Teyla il y a quelques minutes. Une avalanche s'est produite sur la planète et il semblerait que le Colonel et Ronon soient ensevelis sous la neige. Je m'apprêtais à leur envoyer une équipe de secours.

Elizabeth resta silencieuse et sous le choc. Samuels le remarqua. Il l'avait déjà vu touché par ce qui arrivait à ses équipes surtout à celle de John mais jamais de cette manière. Elle semblait si absente à cet instant. Il fit un léger pas vers elle pour attirer son attention.

**Samuels : **Dr Weir ?

Elizabeth reprit ses esprits. Elle se tourna vers le lieutenant. Elle était pâle et durant un instant Samuels se demanda si elle n'allait pas avoir un malaise. Mais elle se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Il la suivit.

Arrivée dans la salle, il se remit à sa place.

**Elizabeth : **Que les équipes 5 et 2 se préparent !

Samuels s'exécuta. Elizabeth se tourna vers la salle d'embarquement.

**Elizabeth : **Demander à l'équipe médicale de se tenir prête !

Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle croisa les bras tout en gardant les yeux sur la porte des Etoiles. Une partie espérait qu'elle allait s'enclencher et qu'elle allait voir l'équipe de John franchir le vortex.

Cette attente. Elle détestait cela. Elle l'avait déjà vécu et personne n'était revenu. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Ses peurs refirent surface.

La porte s'enclencha et Samuel tapa sur son ordinateur pour avoir un code.

**Samuel : **C'est l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard.

Elle leva à peine les yeux et se rendit directement en salle d'embarquement. Personne n'avait vu Elizabeth dans cet état là, même lorsque la vie du Colonel Sheppard avait été en jeu. Elle semblait énormément secouée cette fois.

Elizabeth descendit les marches. Elle lui en voulait. Enormément. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Noël n'avait rien de magique, au contraire. Des malheurs n'arrêtaient de se produire à cette époque de l'année mais tout le monde faisait semblant que tout allait bien.

Non, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Non. Il allait revenir…sain et sauf. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et ne voulait plus passer… et cette porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle fixa l'anneau qui tournait. Le dernier symbole s'enclencha et le vortex apparut. Plusieurs interminables secondes passèrent avant que l'équipe ne passe la porte.

Elle semblait saine et sauve. Ils étaient frigorifier mais vivants. Lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth, John sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il montra du doigt ce que Ronon et lui avaient tirés jusqu'ici.

**John : **Le plus grand que j'ai pu trouver !

Elizabeth le fixait et ne disait rien jusqu'à présent.

**Elizabeth : **Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris !

John parut étonné par la question mais surtout par le regard que lui lançait Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth : **Vous avez mis en danger la vie de votre équipe pour un stupide sapin !

**Rodney **: Remarque très pertinente Elizabeth ! C'était une mission complètement stupide.

Le regard que lui lança John à ce moment incita McKay à ne plus dire un mot.

**John : **Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'une toute petite…

**Elizabeth : **Une petite quoi ? Avalanche ! Vous avez faillit mourir à cause de….

Elle regarda le sapin avec un regard si méprisant.

**John : **De ce sapin… en effet…

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. John n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un drame.

**Elizabeth :** Puisque vous semblez si attaché à ce sapin... vous allez rester avec lui. Votre équipe restera à la base pour la semaine à venir.

**John :** Ne me dites pas que vous êtes fâchée parce qu'une avalanche nous a un peu retenus ?

Elizabeth se contenta de le fixer avec un regard qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu. Elle semblait réellement en colère mais il avait l'impression de voir aussi autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Elle releva la tête pour montrer qu'elle était bien décidée à avoir le dernier mot.

**Elizabeth :** Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

**John :** Vous avez un problème avec les sapins Dr Weir?

**Elizabeth** : Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi COLONEL !

Elle avait haussé le ton. Elle s'emportait. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle se laissait submerger par ses émotions. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de se retourner, sans dire un mot et partir.

John resta immobile sans réagir. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. La réaction d'Elizabeth lui semblait si bizarre. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne croyait plus en Noël mais de là à lui faire une telle scène. Non, il y avait autre chose.

Il n'allait pas en rester là. Il comptait bien découvrir ce qui mettait Elizabeth dans cet état. Il se tourna vers son équipe et leur fit signe de quitter la salle d'embarquement. Ronon laissa le sapin. John le regarda un long moment avant de quitter à son tour la salle.

John était assis sur un des lits tandis que Beckett faisait comme toujours son examen de routine. Rodney, Teyla et Ronon se tenaient un peu plus loin, attendant leurs tours. Rodney était assit sur le lit face à John.

**Rodney : **Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous nous avez emmené sur cette planète pour cette… chose ! Comme si nous n'avions que ça à nous soucier. Il y a des choses bien plus importantes que cette stupide fête…

John allait rétorquer mais Beckett lui mit un truc dans la bouche. Il appelait ça un thermomètre mais ça n'en avait pas vraiment la forme.

**Teyla : **Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous !

John remercia Teyla du regard.

**Teyla : **Si je ne me trompe pas, cette fête est importante sur votre planète… et cela réunit beaucoup de monde. Cela ne peut que faire du bien à Atlantis.

**Rodney : **Parlez pour vous ! Je n'ai aucun besoin de ses futilités !

**Beckett : **Alors en quoi cela vous gêne-t-il que nous fêtions Noël ! Personne ne nous vous y oblige !

**Rodney : **Disons que je me sens concerné lorsque le Colonel prend la décision de nous envoyer faire ses emplettes pour Noël !

John enleva le thermomètre de sa bouche.

**John : **J'en prends note Rodney ! Désolé de penser qu'un peu d'action vous aurais fait du bien !

**Rodney : **Un peu d'action ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez été enseveli sous une avalanche !

**Teyla : **Je suis d'accord avec le Dr McKay…

**John : **Pitié Teyla pas vous !

Il la regarda en grimaçant. Ronon se redressa.

**Ronon : **Pourquoi continuer de discuter de cela alors que nous nous en sommes très bien sortit !

**Beckett : **Pour cette fois !

**John : **Ce n'est pas pire que d'affronter les Wraiths !

Silence. Ils devaient avouer qu'il avait raison.

**Beckett : **Prendre des risques inutiles ne servira à rien surtout si vous y restez !

**Rodney : **Et bien je vois que la lucidité vous revient ! … Tout n'est pas perdu ! Et je vais profiter de la semaine de « congé » que vous venez de nous faire obtenir pour me concentrer sur mes recherches sur…

**Beckett : **Une semaine de congé ?

Plus personne n'écoutait Rodney.

**Beckett : **Je croyais que…

**John : **Elizabeth ne nous a pas laissé le choix !

**Beckett : **C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire !

Tout le monde regarda Beckett. Il voulait savoir comment il pouvait être au courant.

**Beckett : **J'ai entendu dire qu'elle vous avait passé un sacré savon !

**Rodney : **Un sacré savon ? Vous plaisantez ! Elle a carrément remis à sa place notre cher Colonel Sheppard !

John fusilla McKay du regard.

**Rodney : **Même si je suis totalement d'accord avec elle sur le fait que c'était complètement stupide, je dois avouer que ça réaction m'a quelque peu, surpris.

**John : **Oui, je n'avais jamais vu Elizabeth dans un état pareil !

**Teyla : **Dois-je vous rappeler Messieurs que vous avez faillit ne pas revenir de cette mission et que cela pouvait la toucher bien plus que le devrait l'être un chef !

**Beckett : **Teyla a raison ! C'est très dur pour ceux qui restent d'attendre… mais lorsqu'il se passe quoi que ce soit, cela est encore pire. Alors mettez-vous à la place d'Elizabeth… Elle est celle qui autorise ces missions… Elle se sent responsable de chacun de nous !

**John : **Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que nous risquons notre vie ?

**Ronon : **C'était peut-être une fois de trop !

**Rodney : **Entièrement d'accord !

**John : **J'ai trouvé sa réaction légèrement démesurée…

**Beckett : **Qu'attendez-vous exactement de sa part ? Qu'elle soit indifférente à ce qui vous arrive. Je crois que même si elle le souhaitait, elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle tient beaucoup trop à vous.

Silence. Tous regardèrent John et sa réaction. Celui-ci se leva du lit et sauta sur ses pieds. Il tendit le thermomètre à Beckett. Ils avaient peut-être raison. Il devait savoir pourquoi elle avait régit comme cela. Et le seul moyen de le savoir était de lui demander et c'est ce qu'il allait faire de ce pas.

Elle s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait jamais du réagir comme ça mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Sa peur s'était transformée en colère et elle avait eu besoin de la sortir. Elle frissonna. Elle tira sur ses manches et croisa les bras pour pouvoir réchauffer ses mains. Elle était sortit sans penser à prendre une veste. Elle avait eu besoin de pendre l'air.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le fixa un long moment. Ses yeux se remplirent au fur et à mesure de larmes, qui menaçaient à tout instant de couler. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais craquer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La douleur était de nouveau là. Elle ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Un léger vent froid se leva. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce contact sur son visage et pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle sentit une veste et deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit ensuite John venir se placer à ses côtés et fixer l'horizon. Comment allait-elle lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Comment allait-elle s'excuser sans lui dire toute la vérité ? Et pourtant elle lui devait des excuses.

John ne voulait pas forcer les choses. Il resta là sans rien dire. Simplement fixant l'horizon… là où la mer et le ciel se rejoignait pour ne former qu'un. Il tourna tout de même les yeux vers la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Son visage semblait si triste à cet instant.

En sentant le regard de John sur elle, elle baissa les yeux et murmura presque…

**Elizabeth : **Je suis désolée…

Ce sont les seuls mots qui purent sortir et John le remarqua. Il n'avait aucune envie d'insister surtout en voyant l'expression d'Elizabeth à cet instant. Cela ne servirait à rien si elle n'était pas prête. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers la mer.

**John : **Vous avez raison… j'aurai pu ramener un sapin beaucoup plus grand... !

Elizabeth releva d'un seul coup les yeux vers lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il trouvait les mots pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter à cet instant… mais cela lui faisait du bien.

John regarda le ciel puis sourit. Elizabeth ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il venait de faire cela et qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si amusant. Mais elle eut vite la réponse à sa question lorsqu'elle vit les premiers flocons virevolter devant elle. Elle leva à son tour les yeux au ciel et vit des milliers de petits flocons tombés doucement sur la cité. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia la caresse des flocons sur son visage.

John la regarda un long moment. Elle était magnifique et cet air enneigé donné un teint rosé à Elizabeth qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Qui lui donnait un air enfantin tout à fait charmant. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent Il lui sourit.

**John : **Le premier miracle de Noël.

Rodney était penché sur sa table de travail, comme à son habitude plongé dans ses expériences. Il avait fait abstraction de l'effervescence qui régnait dans la cité suite à la décision du Docteur Weir de fêter Noël. Décision qu'il n'approuvait ni ne comprenait par ailleurs, ayant toujours considérer Noël comme un pur produit de Marketing. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer ses données dans son ordinateur, des pleurs se firent entendre dans son laboratoire pourtant fermé. Il se retourna brusquement, cherchant l'origine du bruit.

**Rodney **: Qui est-là ? dit-il en scrutant la pièce

Les pleurs continuaient de plus bel. Il lui sembla reconnaître les reniflements d'un enfant. Comment diable un enfant avait-il pu pénétrer dans son labo ? Parcourant son laboratoire, il finit par apercevoir un petit garçon recroquevillé dans un coin. Celui-ci était assis par terre, les jambes repliées vers lui, la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

Cela devait être l'enfant que John avait vu dans les vestiaires la dernière fois. Il n'était peut-être pas si fou qu'il ne le croyait. Faisant preuve de son tact habituel, Rodney s'avança vers le garçon :

**Rodney :** Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? Tu ne sais pas que c'est dangereux de pénétrer dans mon laboratoire ? Comment es-tu entré ici ?

Le petit garçon se redressa, le visage humide de larmes et dévisagea McKay sans être impressionné le moins du monde. Tous deux se fixèrent en silence alors durant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Rodney, mal à l'aise devant le regard de ce garçon. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui.

**Garçon **: Personne ne veut de moi pour Noel !

**Rodney **: Et alors ! Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Fiche le camp d'ici ! répondit-il exaspéré

**Garçon **: Mais je ne veux pas être tout seul encore !

**Rodney **: Eh bien va voir les autres enfants, mais sors de mon laboratoire.

**Garçon** : Mais les autres enfants veulent pas du petit génie comme ils disent !

Et tandis que le petit garçon se remit à pleurer, Rodney se figea sur sa dernière phrase. Aussitôt, un souvenir rejaillit de sa mémoire et il ressentit alors comme un vieux sentiment d'abandon qu'il croyait avoir oublié.

Il se revit petit garçon, seul dans son coin tandis que les autres s'amusaient sans lui à Noël. Il se rappelait de ces phrases blessantes dans la bouche de jeunes enfants, de l'isolement d'être différent. « Petit génie ». Le surnom qui l'avait poursuivi toute sa jeunesse.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces douloureux souvenirs, Rodney s'apprêtait à mettre le petit garçon dehors, lorsque celui-ci avait disparu comme par enchantement. Il se tourna et retourna pour apercevoir par où l'enfant été passé, alors que son laboratoire était complètement fermé.

**Voix (triste) **: Moi je ne veux pas être seul à Noël.

La petite voix n'était qu'un murmure mais Rodney l'entendit pourtant parfaitement. Il était seul dans la pièce.

2 jours plus tard (10 décembre)

_« Le grand homme est… »_

Elle y était presque. Elle avait réussit à déchiffrer la première partie de l'inscription. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait bientôt y arriver mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Elle posa ses coudes sur son bureau et passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle regarda l'heure. 22h02. il n'était pas tard et pourtant elle était exténuée. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup ces derniers jours. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de souvenirs lui passaient en tête.

Depuis quelques temps, elle appréhendait d'aller se coucher, de peurs de se retrouver face à ses souvenirs. Mais ce soir, elle était trop fatiguée et elle espérait que le sommeil allait avoir raison d'elle cette fois-ci.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de sortir de là. Elle s'y était enfermée toute la journée.

Il n'y avait que très peu de monde dans les couloirs et elle était heureuse de ne croiser personne. Depuis le débriefing, elle n'avait pas revu John. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu pour la scène qu'elle lui avait fait… mais ELLE s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait jamais du laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Mais là, cela avait été plus fort qu'elle.

Elle marchait dans le couloir quand elle entendit une voix qui lui était familière.

**John : **Ce soir là, Tom ne pouvait dormir alors sa Maman est venue lui lire une histoire…

Elle ralentit doucement le pas pour pouvoir voir où il se trouvait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à lui. Il semblait être dans des quartiers Athosiens.

**John : **Aussitôt treize petits lutins et un chat en sortirent….

Elle s'arrêta un peu avant la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci était ouverte et Elizabeth entendait très bien ce qu'il se passait.

**John : **Mais l'enfant n'eut pas le temps de répondre car, l'instant suivant, une pluie d'étoiles délicates et multicolores descendit du plafond et recouvrit le lit, le sol et les jouets de la chambre.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle s'appuya contre le mur pour écouter la suite. John racontait une histoire aux enfants avant de s'endormir. Il semblait captivé par son histoire.

**John : **Puis, mystérieusement, tout disparut : les lutins, le chat et l'étrange averse… Le petit dormait de nouveau paisiblement, sous la couette, dans le silence de la nuit.

**Enfant : **Ils sont partis ?

**John : **Ce n'est pas fini… Au matin, sa Maman le réveilla avec une joyeuse impatience: Tom, viens vite voir! Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et elle poussa les volets… L'enfant vit alors un jardin magnifique. Durant toute la nuit, la neige était tombée et, à présent, recouvrait toits et arbres. Elle tapissait le moindre recoin du village d'une lumineuse blancheur immaculée… Comme en Islande! Ainsi, les lutins avaient deviné le souhait du petit garçon !

Elizabeth avait posée sa tête contre le mur. Elle sourit légèrement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Les enfants écoutaient avec grand intérêt John.

**John : **Tu vois, Tom, c'est ça la magie de Noël, ajouta sa Maman, ravie.

Il faisait donc ce qu'il avait promis. Donner à cette cité cette magie de Noël dont il parlait tant.

**John : **Comme quoi, il faut toujours faire confiance aux lutins de Noël.

**Enfant : **Moi j'y crois !

**Enfant : **Moi aussi !

Elle sourit doucement puis sans faire de bruit passa rapidement devant la porte pour se rendre dans ses quartiers. John vit la silhouette passer. Il connaissait cette silhouette. Il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille. Il se demandait si elle avait écouté l'histoire.

Elle se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter mais John savait être convainquant lorsqu'il l'avait décidé. Et si en plus, il utilisait les enfants pour arriver à ses fins, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Et voilà que maintenant, elle se retrouvait en pleine bataille de neige sur le continent, son équipe composée de jeunes Athosiens étant en train de mettre au point une stratégie afin de battre celle de John. Le jeu consistait à éviter de se faire toucher par l'équipe adverse.

John avait un avantage. Il était militaire et la stratégie, il connaissait. Mais Elizabeth ne voulait pas perdre. Elle aussi avait des talents et la ruse chez une diplomate aidait beaucoup. Elle sourit aux enfants en pensant au plan qu'elle venait de mettre en place avec eux.

**Elisabeth :** Tout le monde a bien compris ?

**Les enfants (en chœur) :** Oui

**Elisabeth :** Priam, tout repose sur toi maintenant ! Vous êtes prêts ? Alors en position.

Les cinq petits athosiens de l'équipe d'Elisabeth se mirent alors en position de combat, chacun rejoignant son poste stratégique et attendant de pieds fermes que l'équipe de John se mette en place, ce qui ne tarda pas.

L'équipe de John arriva et celui-ci affichait un sourire ravi. John et Elizabeth se regardèrent un moment puis John cria…

**John : **BONNE CHANCE !... Vous allez en avoir besoin !

Elizabeth sourit à la remarque de son ami. S'ensuivit alors une bataille de neige ponctuée de fous rires et de protestations. Les boules de neiges fusaient de partout. Pour le moment tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu mais elle devait avouer que l'équipe de Sheppard avait légèrement l'avantage.

Priam jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Elizabeth attendant le signal. Elizabeth le regarda et lui fit le code. Le garçon se redressa et commença à partir au front en courant.

L'équipe adversaire crut à une action suicide et ils continuèrent à bombarder le garçon. A un moment, Priam tomba à terre et roula. Il ne bougea plus. Les tirs ralentirent jusqu'à ce que John fasse signe de stopper.

**John : **Un homme à terre !

John sortit de son point stratégique pour aller voir comment allait Priam. Son équipe fit de même. Quand à l'équipe d'Elizabeth, lorsqu'elle vit Priam à terre, cela fut leur signal. Ils changèrent de position et encerclèrent leur adversaire. L'équipe n'avait rien remarqué. Trop préoccupé par Priam. Mais John trouva bizarre qu'Elizabeth n'est pas déjà accourut. Il regarda autour de lui. Il la vit de redresser et lui sourire.

**Elizabeth : **A mon signal…

John venait de comprendre. Il sourit. Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Elizabeth le regarda droit fans les yeux avant de…

**Elizabeth : **Feu !

Les membres de son équipe se levèrent de leur cachette. L'équipe de John était à découvert et ils furent aussitôt bombardés par leurs adversaires, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils s'étaient fait piéger en beauté. Elizabeth sourit à la scène à laquelle elle assistait. John n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Elle fit signe à son équipe de stopper l'attaque. Les tirs stoppèrent.

**Elizabeth : **Est-ce que vous vous rendez ?

John n'en revenait pas. C'était lui le militaire qui était censé être expert en stratégie d'attaque, et voilà qu'il venait de se faire prendre comme un débutant ! Il regarda son équipe puis Elizabeth. Il fit signe à son équipe de rendre les armes… ou plutôt les boules de neige. Ils les lâchèrent. L'équipe d'Elizabeth cria de joie et rejoignirent leurs amis.

**John : **Je demande la revanche…

Elizabeth allait répondre mais quelques parents arrivèrent et appelèrent les enfants. Ceux-ci firent la grimace mais John leur fit signe de filer.

**John : **Nous reviendrons et (regardant Elizabeth) nous aurons notre revanche.

Elle lui sourit comme toute réponse. Il était comme les enfants, il détestait perdre !

Tout le monde déserta alors le champ de bataille.

Il se faisait tard et ils devaient rentrés. Ils étaient sur le chemin menant au Jumper et un silence s'était installé. Elizabeth lança un regard rapide vers John, qui se trouvait près d'elle. Elle sourit. Il n'aimait pas perdre. Elle reporta son attention sur le sol. Il avait beaucoup neigé sur le continent et la neige avait tout recouvert.

C'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle participe et elle s'était plutôt bien défendue. Elle avait une très bonne équipe. Elle n'arriverait jamais à comprendre pourquoi pour les hommes s'était si important de gagner. Ce n'était après tout qu'un jeu. Et en y repensant, durant toute l'après midi, elle avait oublié tous ses problèmes et tous ces soucis. Elle devait avouer que cela lui avait fait du bien.

Elle regarda de nouveau John. Il fixait le sol et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'arrêta en le fixant. John fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que la jeune femme s'était arrêtée de marcher. Il se retourna le regard interrogatif.

**Elizabeth : **Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les hommes veulent à tout prix gagner !

**John : **Vous n'avez pas gagné… vous avez triché !

Elizabeth éclata légèrement de rire.

**Elizabeth : **Triché !

**John : **Vous nous avez fait croire qu'un des votre était touché…

Il s'approcha d'elle.

**Elizabeth : **C'est ce qu'on appelle de la ruse Colonel !

Il plissa les yeux. Il détestait ça… quand il avait tord. Elle avait raison. Cela avait été de bonne guerre. Mais il n'aimait pas, ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

**John : **Et vous êtes fière de vous ?

Elizabeth lui sourit de plus belle avec un petit regard taquin.

**Elizabeth : **Oui.

Il lui fit une légère grimace avant de se retourner et poursuivre son chemin. Le sourire d'Elizabeth ne disparut pas tout de suite, il se changea même en un sourire malin. Elle se baissa et ramassa une poignée de neige. Elle commença à la rouler dans sa main tout en regardant John.

Celui-ci continuait d'avancer.

**John : **Nous devrions rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit… les températures sont plutôt…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait de recevoir un projectile dans le dos. Il s'arrêta et un sourire naquit sur son visage. La petite fille qu'il avait vu chez Elizabeth cet après midi était encore là apparemment. Il reprit un air sérieux et se retourna très lentement vers la jeune femme.

Elle essayait de cacher sa joie mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher ce magnifique sourire. Il se baissa tout en la regardant. Il prit à son tour une poignée de neige. Le sourire d'Elizabeth disparut quelque peu. Il se rapprocha lentement tandis qu'elle reculait prête à s'enfuir.

**Elizabeth : **John… vous n'oseriez pas !

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua à avancer. Le sourire d'Elizabeth était revenu et un léger fou rire nerveux s'empara d'elle

**Elizabeth : **John… non !

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de lui envoyer la boule de neige. Elizabeth essaya de l'éviter mais elle la reçu dans l'abdomen. Elle le regarda. Il avait ce regard fier de lui. Elle se baissa et attrapa de la neige et lui envoya à nouveau.

Et là commença une bataille de neige ponctuée des rires d'Elizabeth. Voyant qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas gagner cette fois-ci, elle essaya une technique de retrait mais John en avait décidé autrement. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'échapper. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir ou d'attraper quoi que ce soit.

Mais en faisant cela, et vu qu'Elizabeth se débattait, ils perdirent tout les deux l'équilibre et John se retrouva allonger sur la neige avec Elizabeth dans les bras. Ils se regardèrent, reprenant doucement leur souffle.

**Elizabeth : **Vous abandonnez Colonel ?

**John : **C'est à vous que je devrais poser la question.

Elizabeth écarquilla légèrement les yeux en souriant.

**Elizabeth : **Je crois que vous n'avez pas l'avantage…

Elle regarda la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

**John : **Vous m'avez l'air bien sûre de vous !

Elle lui sourit et il n'aimait pas trop ce sourire. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien voir venir, elle lui mit de la neige dans son blouson. Il lâcha aussitôt prise et Elizabeth se dégagea pour s'éloigner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle risquait gros d'avoir fait ça, mais elle en mourrait d'envie et elle n'avait pas pu résister.

John essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever la neige. Il se releva tout en regardant Elizabeth avec un regard qui disait qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. D'un seul coup, il courut vers elle. Elle essaya de s'enfuir tout en riant mais il l'a rattrapa en quelques secondes et il la plaqua au sol. John se retrouva à califourchon au dessus d'Elizabeth, tenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête pour qu'il ne subisse pas à nouveau une attaque glaciale.

Elizabeth souriait toujours. John était heureux de la voir rire et sourire de cette manière. Elle en avait besoin.

**John : **Je crois que j'ai gagné cette fois-ci !

Elizabeth se contenta de lui sourire. Mais au fur et à mesure, le sourire disparut. Ils étaient trop captivés l'un par l'autre. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés aussi proches… mais jamais de cette manière et dans un moment aussi informel.

Plus rien n'existait que l'autre. Le monde autour venait de disparaitre. Et leurs regards échangeaient tellement à cet instant. Leurs corps semblaient comme soudés l'un à l'autre et aucun des deux ne semblaient ne vouloir bouger. John desserra son étreinte des poignets d'Elizabeth pour la laisser libre de ses mouvements mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas.

Le regard de John fut inévitablement attiré sur la bouche d'Elizabeth et sans le vouloir, à cet instant, elle s'humecta les lèvres. Elle devait dire qu'elle avait plutôt chaud à cet instant. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle devait avoir les joues rosies. Elle tremblait légèrement mais pas de froid.

John la sentit frissonner. Elle devait peut-être avoir froid allongée dans la neige. Et pourtant elle ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se relever. Son regard le captivait, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il la trouvait tellement belle.

Un éclair de lucidité revint en Elizabeth. Elle baissa les yeux puis le regarda de nouveau en souriant légèrement. Elle sembla hésiter avant de continuer.

**Elizabeth : **La nuit commence à tomber.

John qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux fit signe qu'elle avait raison. Il se redressa et se releva. Elizabeth allait faire de même lorsqu'il lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle le regarda puis accepta son aide. Une fois debout, ils se retrouvèrent encore très proches et se regardèrent un long moment. Puis Elizabeth s'écarta légèrement et enleva la neige qu'elle avait sur ses vêtements. Elle était trempée.

John le remarqua.

**John : **Ne tardons pas sinon vous allez attraper froid dans cet état.

Elle le regarda puis ils avancèrent pour se rendre enfin au Jumper.

Rodney traversait les couloirs d'un pas pressé, s'acharnant sur son interface électronique. Il ne vit pas par conséquent les deux jeunes athosiens qui jouaient devant lui, sous l'œil amusé de Teyla. Alors qu'il allait les percuter de plein fouet, il fut arrêté sans ménagement par Ronon qui le prit par le bras pour lui faire faire un écart.

**Rodney** : Hey !

**Ronon** : Vous devriez regarder devant vous en marchant McKay !

**Rodney** (interloqué) : Quoi ?

Ronon lui désigna alors d'un mouvement de la tête les deux enfants qui semblaient s'amuser à reproduire l'un des contes de Noël que le colonel Sheppard leur avait lu. Nullement attendri par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, Rodney poussa un soupir exaspéré.

**Rodney** : Ils feraient mieux d'aller faire les imbéciles ailleurs que dans les couloirs !

Teyla, qui s'était approchée d'eux, avait entendu la remarque acerbe de McKay. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier semblait tant détester Noël.

**Teyla **: Quelque chose ne va pas Docteur McKay ?

**Rodney** : Oui, quelque chose ne va pas Teyla ! En effet ! Je trouve l'idée de Sheppard de fêter Noël ici, sur Atlantis, complètement irresponsable !

**Teyla** (surprise) : Pourquoi dites-vous cela. Le colonel Sheppard m'a expliqué que c'était une fête très populaire sur votre planète.

**Rodney** : Peu être pour les personnes qui n'ont rien d'autres à faire, oui. Mais, moi, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je dois faire fonctionner cette cité, et par conséquent, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en futilités ! Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais le Docteur Weir ne devrait plus tarder !

Et c'est sur ces paroles d'où perçait une pointe de rancœur que Rodney se dirigea vers le hangar à Jumper, sous les regards surpris de Ronon et Teyla.

John posa le jumper à la place qui lui était destinée dans le hangar. Aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés depuis leur départ du continent. Ils appréciaient la présence de l'autre et se remémoraient avec plaisir les moments passés ensemble.

Même si au départ, elle avait été réticente, elle s'était très rapidement laisser prendre au jeu et elle avait énormément appréciée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit cela. Cette joie simple de passer un moment agréable. Elle s'était revue des années en arrière, dans la neige avec son père… et pour la première fois, ce souvenir ne fut pas douloureux. Non, ce souvenir était un souvenir heureux et John l'avait aidé à se souvenir. A ne pas oublier. A ne pas L'oublier.

Il avait réussit à voir un sourire sur le visage d'Elizabeth qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Il l'avait même entendu éclater de rire… un rire franc comme celui d'une enfant s'amusant dans la neige. Elle s'était laissé aller et il en était heureux. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui tourmentait Elizabeth pour qu'elle refuse de croire en la magie de Noël. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien forcer. Que lorsqu'elle serait prête à lui en parler, elle le ferait.

Cette journée avait été une réussite et il était fier de lui. Quoi qu'elle puisse dire Elizabeth s'était amusé… comme une enfant dans la neige…. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Les enfants du continent ont eux aussi été ravis de leur visite. Il avait adoré passer ce moment avec Elizabeth. Cette femme ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Il connaissait la femme forte mais depuis quelques temps, il découvrait une femme plus fragile et blessée.

Il l'avait observé et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Elle était emmitouflée dans son parka mais lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé à lancer des boules de neige avec les enfants, cette beauté déjà présente en elle, était ressortit. Il avait sourit. La magie de Noël opérait.

Elle était trempée…mais heureuse. Elle avait passé un très agréable moment. Cette bataille de boules de neige lui avait fait énormément de bien et elle devait dire qu'elle se débrouillait encore pas mal pour une « adulte ». Son équipe avait réussit à battre celle de John. Elle sourit. Il n'aimait pas vraiment perdre. Il faut dire qu'elle l'avait bien cherché. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle avait commencé à le narguer et le taquiner au sujet de sa victoire… et sur le chemin de retour au jumper, les taquineries allaient bon train.

D'un jeu d'enfant, ils étaient arrivés à un jeu de séduction auquel John avait tout de suite répondu. Et elle avait su lorsqu'il l'avait regardé qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette fois-ci. Elle avait donc décidé de s'en sortir en reprenant la bataille de neige…John a tout de suite réagit et à donc commencé un petit règlement de compte, qui a terminé par une course poursuite dans la neige. John était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle et il l'avait rattrapé.

Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, il n'avait pas pu quitter son regard. Il était totalement perdu dans ses yeux verts qui le regardaient. Il aurait pu rester des heures comme cela mais Elizabeth, en lui souriant légèrement, lui avait dit qu'ils risquaient de se transformer en glaçons s'ils ne bougeaient pas. Et pourtant il n'avait pas froid du tout à cet instant, et il aurait pu jurer qu'elle non plus.

Il s'était donc relevé et avait aidé Elizabeth en lui tendant la main. Mais une fois debout, il eut du mal à lâcher la main de la jeune femme et de nouveau, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils savaient tout les deux, qu'ils venaient de partager bien plus qu'un simple moment de détente.

Elle était encore parcourut de frisson rien qu'à repenser au moment où elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras. Elle avait été très troublée par la manière dont il la regardait… et elle était trop « sensible » en ce moment pour se risquer à cela. Mais John avait fait ressortir une femme qu'elle ne pensait pas être… ou tout du moins qu'elle ne s'était jamais permise d'être.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il réglait les derniers détails de l'atterrissage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à son père. Pas physiquement mais dans sa manière d'être. Elle baissa les yeux. En voulant ne plus souffrir, elle avait mis son père de côté. Et elle ne voulait pas L'oublier.

**John :** Voilà. Madame est arrivée à destination !

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait avec un air amusé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle. Et comment le pouvait-il puisqu'elle se refusait à en parler ?

Il se leva et elle l'imita. Il la laissa passer. Elizabeth commença à avancer puis se retourna d'un coup vers lui. Il parut légèrement surpris. Il la regarda. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment lui dire et elle ne savait pas si elle en était encore prête. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il l'encourageait à lui parler mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant.

**Elizabeth :** J'ai… apprécié la balade.

Il lui sourit.

**John :** Simplement la balade ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

**Elizabeth :** La bataille de boule de neige aussi ! Surtout que j'ai une victoire à fêter !

**John :** Je demande ma revanche !

Elle sourit. Il avait dit cela avec un air de petit garçon tout à fait adorable. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle comprenait pourquoi John Sheppard adorait Noël. C'était encore un grand enfant. Elle l'enviait. Mais durant ces dernières heures, elle avait retrouvé une petite fille qu'elle pensait disparue.

**Elizabeth :** (murmure) Merci

Elle prononça ses paroles tout en s'avançant vers John, déposa ses mains sur ses épaules, comme pour prendre appui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Tout se passa très lentement. Ils semblaient tout les deux vouloir apprécier le moment. Elizabeth se détacha doucement … mais son visage s'éloigna très peu de celui de John et tout naturellement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent délicatement et ce baiser fut doux et tendre. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent à nouveau les yeux et qu'ils rencontrèrent le regard de l'autre, aucun mot ne fut échangé mais le regard était beaucoup plus chargé de paroles.

John se pencha à nouveau vers Elizabeth…

**Rodney :** Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais rentrer !

L'interruption de McKay les fit sursauter tous deux. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt, gênés de s'être ainsi fait surprendre par le scientifique. Celui-ci semblait passablement énervé.

**Rodney **: Elisabeth, cette situation ne peut plus durer, c'est inadmissible !

**Elisabeth** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore Rodney ?

**Rodney **: Ce qu'il se passe ? Eh bien, pour résumer, disons que tout le personnel scientifique semble avoir perdu la tête, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs dans la cité, à s'extasier pour un événement stupide au lieu de travailler à se protéger des Wraiths. Tout ça, sur la soit-disant brillante idée du Colonel Sheppard.

**John** : Hey !

**Elisabeth** : Rodney, vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ?

**Rodney** : Pas du tout !

**John** : Allons McKay, ne me dites pas que vous n'aimez pas Noël ?

**Rodney **: C'est une fête commerciale complètement ridicule. Je ne vois vraiment pas son utilité. De plus, nous ne sommes même pas sur Terre. Tout ça est franchement insensé !

**John **: Contrairement à vous, la plupart des gens ici ont besoin de se changer les idées. Un peu de vacances ne fait de mal à personne. Surtout que les Wraiths se tiennent plutôt tranquilles en ce moment, alors autant en profiter non ?

**Elisabeth **: Le colonel a raison Rodney. Le personnel a besoin de se reposer. Et vous aussi, j'en suis sure.

**Rodney** : Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces foutaises moi !

**John** : Vous devriez pourtant essayer McKay, ça vous ferez du bien ! Même les p'tits génies ont parfois besoin de vacances !

Le visage de Rodney se figea à l'expression employée par Sheppard. Un voile de tristesse passa fugitivement dans son regard mais il reprit aussitôt contenance. Cependant, cela n'échappa pas au Colonel Sheppard qui dévisagea son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

**Rodney** : Puisque c'est ainsi, je préfère retourner dans mon laboratoire.

Rodney quitta alors la salle, laissant John et Elisabeth seuls.

Ils se regardèrent brièvement avant de sortir du jumper. Ils n'abordèrent pas ce qui venait de se passer mais il savait qu'il le faudrait bien à un moment donné.

John était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arriver. Il était très excité par les préparatifs de Noël mais il avait la sensation qu'il y avait autre chose.

La nuit était très claire. Il voyait presque comme en plein jour dans sa chambre et cela n'aidait pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui venait de se passer ces quelques jours. Mais un événement en particulier… ou devrait-il dire cet après-midi. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. La bataille de neige, leur jeu dans la neige… et ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lors de leur retour. Rien n'avait été prémédité mais cela devait arriver.

Il se souvenait de leur premier baiser. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment eux donc cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient tout à fait conscients et responsables de leurs actes.

Plus il découvrait et apprenait à connaître Elizabeth et plus il se sentait s'enfoncer dans ce sentiment déjà présent en lui. Mais ces derniers temps, elle le touchait au plus profond de lui. Elle avait un regard qui lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irait mieux. Pourtant, il avait toujours cette petite partie en lui qui l'en empêchait.

**Voix : **Elle a besoin de toi….

Il releva la tête. Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Il attrapa son arme et se redressa et visant l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Il distingua une silhouette d'enfant. Serait-ce le même que la dernière fois ?

**Garçon : **… Comme tu as besoin d'elle.

John ne répondit rien. Il rêvait peut-être !

**Garçon : **La famille de cœur est ce qu'il y a de plus important !

Puis le garçon disparut. John resta un moment à regarder l'endroit où avait disparut le garçon. Il se passa la main sur le visage. La fatigue le faisait délirer. Il posa son arme. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Il se rallongea.

Tout de suite son esprit vagabonda vers Elizabeth. Comment devait-il agir après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué avec les femmes. Et il passait souvent pour un tombeur. Mais là, c'était différent. Il était hors de question qu'il la blesse de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il ne sut pas réellement pourquoi mais il pensa à sa mère et sur ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter lorsqu'il était adolescent. Que la plus belle chose qui pourrait lui arriver serait de tomber amoureux et lorsqu'il lui répétait qu'il l'était déjà, elle lui souriait en lui disant que le jour venu, il le sera.

Est-ce que ce jour était enfin venu ? Sa mère lui aurait sûrement certifié que oui si il lui avait parlé d'Elizabeth. Il aurait aimé qu'elles se rencontrent toutes les deux. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Les mots qu'avaient prononcés l'enfant… s'il était bien réel, lui revinrent en tête. « La famille de cœur est la plus importante ». Cette voix qu'il avait entendu avait raison. Délire ou pas… Elizabeth avait besoin de lui… et il avait besoin d'elle.

Elle avait dormi beaucoup plus qu'à l'habitude. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait du sommeil à récupérer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi ces derniers jours. Trop de souvenirs avaient refait surface et tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient en elle, sans qu'elle n'arrive à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais lorsqu'elle était rentrée hier soir, elle s'était écroulée. Elle était fatiguée et les événements de la journée n'avaient rien arrangé. Elle sourit légèrement en repensant au baiser qu'il avait échangé à bord du jumper. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait prémédité. Cela s'était fait tout naturellement.

Elle arriva dans son bureau et vit John assit, jouant avec la boule à neige. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui sourit et posa la boule devant lui.

**John : **Bonjour !

**Elizabeth : **Bonjour.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. De la peur ou de la joie. Elle ne savait pas comment agir surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Peur, parce que cela allait changer légèrement les choses entre eux… et qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle était prête pour ça…. Heureuse car elle avait apprécié ce moment partagé avec lui.

**John : **Je vois que vous avez suivit mon conseil et que vous avez dormi un peu !

Elle lui sourit. Elle avait tord. Cela n'avait rien changé mais plutôt amené un plus à leur relation… une tendresse, une attention, des regards plus présents.

**Elizabeth : **Je vous signale que je n'avais pas le choix ! Vous savez être convaincant quand vous le souhaitez !

**John : **Est-ce que j'ai eu tord ?

Elle le regarda. Non. Cela lui avait fait énormément de bien. Elle en avait besoin. Mais elle détestait quand il avait ce regard victorieux face à elle. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux et lui répondit.

**Elizabeth : **Non.

Il lui sourit. Il était heureux de la voir ainsi. Reposée et avec plus de couleurs que ces derniers jours. Il aimait prendre soin d'elle et c'était presque devenu naturel chez lui.

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il lui prit la main et commença à la tirer doucement à l'extérieur du bureau.

**John : **Venez avec moi ! J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Ils passèrent dans la salle des commandes. John avait toujours la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait enlever sa main ou pas. Tout le monde allait les voir. Mais à cet instant, elle n'avait aucune envie d'enlever sa main de celle de John.

Samuel vit les deux leaders passés main dans la main devant lui. Cela ne le surprit pas. Tout le monde s'en doutait un peu et il devait avouer qu'il les trouvait touchants à cet instant. Il ne les fixa pas plus longtemps et se concentra sur son travail.

John et Elizabeth descendirent les marches donnant dans la salle d'embarquement et utilisèrent un des couloirs adjacents pour se rendre dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Elizabeth découvrit une salle avec pleins de personnes, militaires, scientifiques, civils, enfants confondus entrain de décorer l'immense sapin de Noël qui se dressait devant eux.

Cette pièce était… chaude. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait remarquée en entrant. Ils avaient installé des bougies un peu partout et des ateliers de plusieurs personnes s'étaient formés pour faire des guirlandes ou d'autres décorations de Noël. Leurs visages semblaient détendus et jamais on n'aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient presque en guerre.

Pendant un instant, Elizabeth l'oublia elle aussi. Cette pièce était hors du temps et de l'endroit. Une ambiance y régnait et semblait donner le sourire aux personnes présentes. Elle leva les yeux vers l'immense arbre qui trônait devant elle. Il était magnifique.

John se tourna vers elle et ce qu'il vit lui réchauffa le cœur. Il vit une Elizabeth émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. Tout n'était pas si perdu. La petite fille qui croyait au Père Noël était toujours présente en elle.

**John : **Il vous paraît assez grand !

Elizabeth ne quitta pas cette scène des yeux. Les enfants préparaient des guirlandes en pop-corn et en mangeaient la moitié au passage. Les adultes aidaient les plus jeunes tout en n'oubliant pas de se servir au passage. Des pommes avaient été caramélisées pour l'occasion et étaient accroché à l'arbre.

Elle avait lâché la main de John pour s'avancer légèrement. Tout cela lui semblait si irréel. Jamais elle n'avait vu ça. Les personnes étaient tellement prises dans l'ambiance qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué son arrivée. Les différents entre les scientifiques et les militaires semblaient avoir disparus. Les Athosiens se mélangeaient avec les terriens et aidaient aussi à préparer les décorations.

John s'approcha d'elle, par derrière et murmura à son oreille.

**John : **(murmure) La magie de Noël

Ses paroles la sortirent de ses rêveries et elle frissonna en sentant le souffle de John sur sa nuque. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui.

**Elizabeth : **Comment avez-vous réussit à réunir toutes ces personnes ?

**John : **Je n'ai rien fait à part dresser le sapin… avec l'aide de Ronon bien sûr !

Elizabeth regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait John. Ronon était dans un coin de a pièce, appuyé contre un mur les bras croisés.

**John : **Les gens sont venus d'eux même.

A cet instant, Carson sortit de la foule et se dirigea vers eux.

**Carson : **Elizabeth, vous vous joignez à nous ?

C'était la question qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entendre et à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre. Et pourtant elle allait être obligée. Elle lui sourit timidement.

**Elizabeth : **Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. J'ai du travail qui m'attend !

**Carson : **Vous avez tord ! Le pop corn est excellent !

Il en avala un morceau.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi !

Elle leur sourit une dernière fois avant de commencer à s'en aller. John la regarda s'éloigner. Cela n'allait pas être si facile.

Rodney était attablé à son bureau, tentant de se concentrer sur les simulations en cours. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

Alors qu'il rejoignait le mess pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il s'était arrêté devant la salle où le personnel s'affairait auprès du sapin et des décorations. Les voir tous s'extasier ainsi pour Noël l'avait exaspéré. Et lorsque Beckett s'était approché pour le convaincre de se joindre à eux, il avait préféré partir. Pourtant, même s'il refusait de le reconnaître, la démarche du Docteur l'avait touché. Mais il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de s'amuser.

Tout à coup, de nouveaux pleurs se firent entendre, comme la dernière fois. Rodney se redressa brusquement et parcouru du regard le laboratoire, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Son regard tomba alors sur le petit garçon. Il ressentit à nouveau ce malaise, mais préféra ne pas y prêter attention.

**Rodney** : Encore toi ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir ici, c'est dangereux !

**Garçon** : Mais je ne sais pas où aller !

**Rodney** : Eh bien n'importe où sauf ici. Ce n'est pas une garderie. J'ai du travail à faire, moi !

**Garçon **: Mais c'est bientôt Noël ! Pourquoi tu ne t'amuses pas comme les autres ?

**Rodney **: Ca ne te regardes pas ! Maintenant, fiche le camps !

**Garçon **: Tu as des amis ici, pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller avec eux ?

Rodney fut incapable de répondre. Non qu'il veuille se justifier devant le garçon, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lui qui d'habitude n'était pas avare de paroles, se retrouvait soudain muet devant la question d'un petit garçon. Tandis qu'il se levait de son bureau, il fit tomber un stylo qu'il s'empressa de ramasser. Lorsqu'il se redressa, l'enfant avait disparu. Il pivota dans son laboratoire, mais il n'était plus là. Etait-il en train de devenir fou ?

John avait proposé à Ronon de s'entraîner ensemble même si il savait que c'était complètement suicidaire de sa part. Mais il avait prévu le coup et s'était équipé comme il le fallait. Gants, casques et autres protections. Ronon afficha un léger sourire en voyant John affublé de la sorte.

Ils commencèrent doucement l'entraînement. Ronon devait travailler ses coups de poings et John tenait les gants d'entraînement. On voyait bien que Ronon ne portait pas à fond ses coups et pourtant déjà, John faisait des écarts importants. Durant plusieurs minutes, John essaya de maintenir le rythme mais Ronon était inépuisable.

John fit signe à Ronon qu'il prenait du temps pour respirer un instant. Celui-ci s'arrêta. John se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

**Ronon : **Vous êtes sur de vouloir continuer. Je peux demander à Teyla de…

John leva la main en signe de protestation.

**John : **Laissez-moi 2 minutes et ce sera bon.

Ronon le fixa. John se redressa et regarda l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Il se remit en position.

**John : **Vous passez énormément de temps avec Teyla ces temps-ci !

Il allait peut-être arriver à le déstabiliser en lui parlant de Teyla. Mais Ronon fit comme si de rien n'était.

**Ronon : **Oui.

**John : **Et tout se passe bien ?

**Ronon : **Oui.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était bavard.

**John : **Et vous deux… ?

**Ronon : **Pas encore !

John s'arrêta et faillit se prendre un coup.

**John : **Vous voulez dire que Teyla et vous …. ?

Ronon le regarda avec son air habituel.

**Ronon : **Si vous voulez savoir si Teyla m'intéresse… oui… mais il ne sait encore rien passer !

John fut surpris de la franchise de son ami. Puis un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il était heureux pour eux.

**John : **Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez mon vieux !

John lui tapa sur l'épaule. Ronon regarda son geste puis John. Celui-ci regretta un peu d'avoir fait cela. Ronon n'était pas encore très bien habitué aux marques d'affection… surtout entre hommes. Il se remit en position pensant que Ronon voulait arrêter la discussion là. Ronon commença à redonner ses coups.

**Ronon : **Je pourrais vous poser la même question !

John fixa Ronon et essayait en même temps de suivre son rythme. Ronon remarqua l'air étonné de son ami.

**Ronon : **On ne laisse pas attendre une femme telle que le Docteur Weir ! Si j'étais à votre place et qu'elle me regardait de la manière dont elle vous regarde, je me jetterais à ses pieds et je me promettrais à elle pour la vie !

John s'arrêta de nouveau. Ronon venait de totalement l'étonner. Celui-ci était fier de lui. Il affichait un léger sourire.

**Ronon : **Prêt pour l'entraînement au corps à corps ?

John sortit de sa stupeur. Il enleva ses gants et ses protections. Il se mit en position. Il se demandait s'il devait ses prières avant de commencer… trop tard, Ronon venait de se jeter sur lui et il se retrouva à Terre avec cette montagne sur lui. Il tapa trois coups sur le sol pour dire qu'il abandonnait. Ronon se leva. John vérifia si tout était en état puis se releva à son tour.

Il subit à nouveau un assaut de Ronon. Cette fois-ci, il résista un instant avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à terre, coincé par Ronon.

C'est à cet instant, que les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'Elizabeth apparut. Elle sourit en voyant la situation. Ronon leva simplement les yeux mais ne lâcha pas John pour autant. Celui leva lui aussi les yeux vers lui et vit son sourire. Au moins cela amusait quelqu'un.

Elle resta un instant à les regarder et Ronon ne lâchait toujours pas John, même après que celui-ci est frappé trois fois à terre.

**Elizabeth : **(avec un léger sourire) Ronon, c'est vous que je souhaitais voir. J'ai un projet à vous proposer… maintenant que vous avez été intégré définitivement au programme, cela serait bête de ne pas exploiter vos talents. Pourrions-nous nous voir… après votre…

Elle hésita un instant pour savoir comment elle devait appeler ce qu'il se passait à cet instant. Puis elle sourit de plus belle.

**Elizabeth : **Entraînement !

**Ronon : **Bien sûr.

Elle inclina la tête puis se tourna pour sortir. Mais elle se retourna.

**Elizabeth : **Oh… et puis… si vous pouviez ne pas trop nous abîmer le Colonel Sheppard… j'en ai encore besoin !

Elle regard John en souriant et sortit. Ce moment Ronon lâcha prise et John pu se dégager.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle n'avait pas quitté son bureau et elle s'étonnait de ne pas encore avoir vu John débarquer et essayer de la sortir de là. Elle avait tout fait pour essayer d'échapper à cette préparation. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Elle revoyait cette salle remplie de gens qui préparait cette fête.

Elle posa son stylo et ferma son dossier. Le dernier. Elle venait de terminer tous les rapports sans s'en rendre compte. Elle allait bien trouver quelque chose à faire. Elle posa le dossier sur la pile à côté d'elle. Son regard se posa sur la boule. Le village dans celle-ci semblait si paisible.

**Voix : **Tu devrais aller t'amuser toi aussi !

Elle leva les yeux et revit la petite fille de la dernière fois. Celle-ci lui sourit. Elle avait une sensation bizarre en voyant l'enfant. Elle avait la sensation de la connaître et pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Elizabeth se leva lentement pour ne pas faire peur à la fillette et contourna son bureau. La petite fille lui souriait toujours.

**Fillette : **Tu n'as pas avoir peur… Tu vas voir c'est amusant !

Elizabeth fixa l'enfant.

**Elizabeth : **Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La petite fille inclina légèrement la tête en regardant Elizabeth.

**Fillette : **Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Elizabeth parut surprise. Elle connaissait cette enfant ? Elle ne se souvenait pas et pourtant elle avait la mémoire des visages. Elle s'en souviendrait si elle avait déjà rencontré la fillette auparavant

**Elizabeth : **On s'est déjà rencontré ?

La fillette parut amusée par la remarque d'Elizabeth.

**Fillette : **Bien sûr… Tu ne te souviens pas Lizzie !

Elizabeth resta sans voix lorsque la fillette l'appela par ce nom. Personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça depuis… depuis très longtemps. Et personne sur Atlantis n'était au courant de son surnom.

**Elizabeth : **Comment sais-tu…

**Fillette : **Je te connais... mais toi, tu sembles m'avoir oublié.

**Elizabeth : **Je dois dire que ton visage me semble familier mais je ne me souviens pas de notre rencontre.

La fillette s'avança vers le bureau. Elizabeth la regarda faire. Elle s'approcha de la boule et posa son doigt dessus et la parcourut.

**Fillette : _(chant)_**_ Etoile des neiges…. Mon cœur amoureux… s'est pris au piège… de tes grands yeux…_

Elizabeth sentit sa gorge se serrer et des frissons la parcourir.

**Fillette :** **_(chant)_** _Je te donne en gage… cette croix d'argent…et de t'aimer toute ma vie…j'en fais serment._

Elizabeth n'avait pas bougé. La fillette se tenait devant la boule.

**Fillette : **Tu te souviens de cette chanson ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Elizabeth. Ce regard, elle le connaissait. Mais impossible de se rappeler où. Elle fit un signe de la tête. La petite lui sourit et se tourna complètement vers elle.

**Fillette : **Alors tu ne m'as pas vraiment oublié !

La fillette prit la boule la secoua et la reposa.

**Fillette : _(chant) _**_Etoile des neiges…_

Elle commença à sautiller et contourna Elizabeth. Celle-ci regarda un instant tomber la neige dans la boule et puis se retourna. Mais l'enfant avait disparut. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais elle était seule.

Elle était entrain de se demander si elle n'était pas entrain de devenir folle. Elle était la seule à voir cette petite fille et à chaque fois, elle disparaissait comme par magie. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, s'assit sur son bureau et passa les mains sur son visage.

Cet air ne la quittait pas _« Etoile des neiges »_. Elle connaissait cette chanson par cœur et pourtant cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Les paroles lui revinrent comme si c'était hier. _« et de t'aimer toute ma vie… j'en fais serment »._

Elle se redressa et sortit de son bureau.

Il avait juste le temps de prendre une douche avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre un peu. Même si il ne partait pas en mission, il devait avouer que tous ses préparatifs le fatiguaient aussi énormément.

Il lança sa veste sur son lit et enleva son tee shirt et le balança à son tour dans un coin de la pièce. Et cet à ce moment qu'il vit à nouveau le garçon qu'il avait vu dans les vestiaires. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir tout verrouillé en partant. Il le regarda légèrement étonné.

**John : **Comment es-tu rentré ?

**Garçon : **Comment crois-tu que je sois rentré ?

John allait répondre quand il se ravisa et fixa le garçon.

**John : **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Garçon : **Et toi, que veux-tu ?

John plissa les yeux.

**John : **C'est moi qui ais posé la question en premier !

**Garçon : **Je veux la même chose que toi !

**John : **Si tu pouvais être un peu plus précis !

**Garçon : **Je viens fêter Noël ! Je commençais à oublier à quoi cela pouvait ressembler.

John n'arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Qui était ce garçon ? Et que faisait-il ici ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et pourtant le garçon prétendait le contraire. Et les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, il les connaissait. Ils lui étaient familiers.

**Garçon : **Et-ce que tu leur a déjà raconté l'histoire des animaux qui parle à minuit le soir de Noël ?

C'était impossible. Comment connaissait-il cette histoire ? Il resta silencieux. Le garçon le fixa.

**Garçon : **Je suis sûr que tu ne l'as pas oublié !

**John : **Comment connais-tu cette histoire ?

**Garçon : **Ma mère me la lisait tout le temps la veille de Noël.

L'enfant lui sourit. Qui pouvait bien être cet enfant ?

**John : **Qui es-tu ?

**Garçon : **Je suis toi !

Et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'enfant disparut devant lui. Il devait avoir rêvé ou peut-être était-ce une hallucination ? Il passa la main sur son visage. Une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Cet enfant venait d'ouvrir une porte à de vieux souvenirs. Préparé Noël lui rappelait déjà énormément de chose mais que cet enfant lui parle de cette histoire avait fait déferler une vague de bons souvenirs qu'il avait avec sa mère.

Quand il était petit sa mère lui lisait… Il s'arrêta net dans ses pensées et les paroles de l'enfant lui revinrent en mémoire.

« **Garçon : **Ma mère me la lisait tout le temps la veille de Noël….. Je suis toi »

Non c'était impossible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être lui… même étant petit. Il ne ressemblait pas à cela étant enfant. Non ce n'était pas possible. Mais il ne savait pas si ce mot avait sa place sur Atlantis.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Elle posa la boîte sur ses genoux et la regarda un long moment. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était restée fermée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait emporté sur Atlantis. Comme si cela avait été un besoin de l'avoir près d'elle. Mais cette chanson avait fait ressortit de vieux souvenirs et cette boîte en faisait partie. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait réussit à sauver de son passé.

Elle avait peur de l'ouvrir. Peur de se retrouver face à son passé. Elle passa doucement la main sur la boîte. Mais elle avait la sensation qu'il fallait qu'elle l'ouvre. Il fallait qu'elle l'ouvre. Aurait-elle le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

Elle souleva doucement le couvercle. Elle fit très attention comme si cela était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Elle posa le couvercle près d'elle et souleva délicatement le papier qui recouvrait le précieux objet.

Une magnifique étoile d'argent apparut. Une splendide étoile de décoration de Noël. Lorsqu'elle la vit, elle ne put empêcher les larmes d'apparaître. Elles coulèrent le long de ses joues dans qu'elle ne put rien y faire.

Cette étoile n'avait jamais trôné en haut d'un sapin. IL ne revint jamais pour l'aider à la mettre au sommet de l'arbre. Elle essuya les larmes mais d'autres continuaient à couler.

**Voix : _(chant)_**_ Etoile des neiges…. Mon cœur amoureux… s'est pris au piège… de tes grands yeux…_ _Je te donne en gage… cette croix d'argent…et de t'aimer toute ma vie…j'en fais serment._

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et murmura les dernières paroles _« et de t'aimer toute ma vie…j'en fais serment »_ Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit à nouveau la petite fille en face d'elle.

**Fillette : **Il n'aimerait pas la voir rester dans une boîte.

Elle devait savoir qui était cette petite fille. Elle savait énormément de choses à son sujet. Des choses qu'elle seule pouvait connaître. La petite fille la regarda et s'avança vers elle. Elle essuya ses larmes et la fixa.

**Elizabeth : **Qui es-tu ?

Un silence s'installa. Elizabeth et la fillette se regardèrent.

**Fillette : **Tu sais qui je suis !

Elizabeth ne pouvait pas y croire. Non. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle. C'était impossible.

La fillette lui souriait toujours.

**Fillette : **Tu me connais comme tu connais cette chanson ! Tu ne m'as pas oublié… tu as juste voulu me protéger…

Elizabeth la regarda.

**Fillette : **Mais je ne suis plus triste… mais toi oui.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux vers l'étoile dans la boîte.

**Fillette : **C'est pour cela que tu refuses de t'amuser ! Et pourtant tes amis sont gentils.

Elizabeth regarda de nouveau l'enfant. Celle-ci recula doucement.

**Fillette : **Cela ne t'empêchera pas de ne plus avoir mal !

Pour la première fois, Elizabeth vit la petite fille disparaître devant elle. Etait-ce une vision ou était-ce réel ? Sur Atlantis, tout était possible. Elle venait d'avoir une discussion avec… elle-même. Pourtant cela ne ressemblait à la petite fille qu'elle était étant plus jeune. Elle lui ressemblait mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle… enfin la petite fille qu'elle avait été.

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle refusait de fêter Noël ? Pour se protéger et ne plus revivre ça ? C'était bien possible. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La douleur avait été trop grande et l'était toujours. Elle baissa les yeux vers son étoile.

Elle était toujours restée dans cette boîte. Dans les premiers temps, elle avait attendu qu'il revienne pour l'aider à la mettre sur le sapin. Mais au bout de plusieurs années, ce fut tout ce qu'il lui restait de lui… et pour rien au monde, elle ne l'aurait abîmée.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus une enfant et pourtant le temps n'avait pas effacé la douleur. Elle avait simplement appris à vivre avec. Et pourtant elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé voir cette étoile dans cette boite et lui aurait dit qu'elle est faite pour trôner sur un magnifique sapin.

Elle ne su pas pourquoi mais elle pensa à la salle commune et à toutes ses personnes entrain de faire ses décorations. Il aurait aimé être des leurs. Elle sourit. Il aurait fait la même chose que John si il avait été à sa place. Dresser le sapin dans la plus grande place commune et réunir tout le monde pour créer une vraie ambiance de Noël.

John lui ressemblait énormément. Le même regard face à tout cela. Ce regard d'enfant qu'elle n'avait plus… où plutôt qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir. Et pourtant à cet instant, elle eut envie d'aller les rejoindre et de ne pas être seul. Elle avait besoin de cette chaleur.

Elle remit avec précaution le papier par-dessus l'étoile et referma la boîte. Elle la posa dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et quitta ses quartiers.

Il aida la petite Tyra à accrocher sa guirlande. En la faisant descendre, il la souleva et la fit tournoyer avant de la déposer au sol. La petite fille riait de bon cœur puis alla rejoindre son groupe.

John regarda un instant les personnes présentes. Tout le monde semblait apprécier et oubliait le temps d'un instant, leurs soucis.

Ronon avait été capturé par Teyla et des petits athosiens, et essayait tant bien que mal de faire des décorations. Heureusement pour lui, Teyla lui donnait un coup de main. John sourit. On aurait pu tout à fait croire 2 enfants découvrant la joie des décorations de Noël.

John leur avait expliqué cette fête, comment et pourquoi on la célébrait. Mais il est vrai que dans la délégation de la Terre, il y avait plusieurs nationalités et plusieurs façons de fêter Noël. Il avait donc été décidé de fêter Noël à la mode Atlantis.

Carson avait réussit à trouver quelques chansons et musiques de Noël dans la base de données, interprétées dans différentes langues. C'était amusant de voir comment les gens pouvaient échanger leurs coutumes, traditions, à cette époque de l'année. Alors que tout au long de l'année, ils s'ignorent, se disputent ou ne font que cohabiter.

Il allait se diriger vers un atelier lorsqu'il vit une silhouette qu'il connaissait près de la porte. Elle osait à peine entrer. Il se dirigea vers elle en lui souriant. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle mit les mains dans ses poches et fit un léger mouvement d'épaules.

**Elizabeth : **Je vois que vous avez bien avancé !

**John : **Oui, je dois dire que nos équipes sont efficaces !

Elle lui sourit légèrement. Il regarda sa montre puis leva les yeux vers elle.

**John : **10 minutes de plus et je venais vous chercher.

Elle le regarda. Elle savait très bien que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

**Elizabeth : **Je n'aurais pas été d'une grande utilité !

**John : **Tout aide est la bienvenue… et le travail n'est pas terminé ! Il reste encore énormément de chose à faire !

**Elizabeth : **Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose.

Il lui sourit et elle n'aimait pas ce sourire. Cela signifiait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il se tourna vers les ateliers et les personnes s'activaient.

**John : **Tyra !

Une petite fille, métisse, les cheveux tirés en natte le regarda en souriant et arriva en courant lorsqu'il lui fit signe de s'approcher. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans. La fillette regarda en souriant, tour à tour John et Elizabeth.

**John : **Tyra, Elizabeth va avoir besoin de ton aide ! Il va falloir que tu lui montres comment tu fais tes superbes guirlandes !

La fillette sourit de plus belle, prit la main d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci lui sourit puis regarda John, légèrement inquiète. John lui sourit pour la rassurer.

**John : **Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

**Tyra : **Viens, je vais te montrer !

La fillette tira Elizabeth vers son atelier. John les regarda s'éloigner. Il était heureux qu'Elizabeth soit venue d'elle-même les rejoindre. Cela signifiait que la magie commençait à opérer.

John ne pouvait quitter Elisabeth des yeux. Le fait qu'elle soit en train de s'amuser à faire des guirlandes avec Tyra la rendait encore plus belle. Enfin, elle commençait à s'ouvrir à la magie de Noël. Une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner.

**Teyla** : John, je peux vous parler ?

**John** : Bien sur !

**Teyla** : Mon peuple et moi-même invitons la cité d'Atlantis à se joindre à l'une de nos fêtes traditionnelles, l'Irlatin. Celle-ci aura lieu dans 5 lunes. J'espère vous y voir avec le Docteur Weir.

**John** : C'est très gentil à vous Teyla, merci. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. En ce qui concerne Elisabeth, alors là, c'est autre chose.

**Teyla** : Je me doute, mais je suis sûre que vous saurez la convaincre, je vous fais confiance pour ça.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis Teyla rejoignit les enfants. John se détourna et son regard se posa à nouveau sur Elisabeth. Elle semblait finalement s'amuser s'il en jugeait par le sourire qu'elle avait. Mais tout n'était pas encore gagné. Et la convaincre de l'accompagner à la fête de Teyla n'allait pas être si facile. Mais bon, il n'avait jamais reculé devant l'adversité, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer.

Sentant qu'on la dévisageait, Elisabeth redressa la tête et parcouru la salle jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche celui de John. Elle lui sourit alors puis se recentra sur sa guirlande, heureuse finalement d'être venue.

**Tyra** : Tu te débrouilles très bien.

**Elisabeth** : Merci, mais j'ai eu un excellent professeur.

La petite Tyra ne répondit rien mais un merveilleux sourire s'afficha sur son visage, qui attendrit Elisabeth. A cet instant précis, elle se sentait à sa place, au milieu de tous ces gens. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis très longtemps.

Elle reporta son regard sur la salle, observant tous les gens s'extasier et s'amuser à préparer Noël. Oui, le moral était de retour sur la cité, elle devait le reconnaître. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur John. Il était entouré d'enfants et il semblait vraiment dans son élément. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant ce tableau. Cet homme ne cessera jamais de la surprendre.

La petite Tyra arriva en courant vers John et tira sur son sweat pour lui signaler sa présence. John se pencha vers elle en souriant.

**John : **Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle ?

**Tyra : **Tu peux nous lire une autre histoire !

La fillette le regardait avec les yeux brillants. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

**John : **D'accord mais une toute petite alors…parce qu'il est déjà tard !

Il regarda Teyla pour savoir si réellement il pouvait. Elle lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Tyra sauta de joie, lui prit la main et le tira vers un endroit où ils avaient aménagé des coussins à terre.

Elizabeth avait observé la scène de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle s'était légèrement écartée pour prendre un café. Elle s'assit à une table pas loin. John s'était assis et les enfants avaient accourus autour de lui.

Il avait un don avec les enfants. Ils l'adoraient. Et elle voyait bien aussi que John aimait les enfants. Ce qui était rare chez un homme d'être aussi proche des enfants. Venant de John, cela ne devait pourtant pas la surprendre, vu que c'était un grand enfant.

Il commença son histoire.

**John : **Il était une fois, dans la plaine du Nord, un petit renne blanc comme la neige. Au milieu de sa famille rassemblée autour du traîneau de Noël prêt à partir, il regardait tour à tour le grand renne et le Père Noël. Il s'approcha du Père Noël, glissa sa tête sous son gant et lui demanda :  
- S'il te plaît, est-ce que je peux vous accompagner ?  
Le Père Noël sourit et lui expliqua :  
- Cette nuit de Noël serait trop longue pour toi ... Je pense que tu seras mieux ici !  
- L'an prochain, tu pourras venir ! ajouta le grand renne.

Les enfants étaient captivés par ce que racontait John. Elizabeth sourit timidement. Elle pouvait voir cet éclat dans leurs yeux. Celle de l'innocence. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la suite de l'histoire. Elle n'était pas la seule. Teyla s'était joint aux enfants ainsi que Beckett qui avait pris une chaise et s'était installé non loin d'eux. Quand à Ronon, il avait repris sa place dos à la fenêtre.

**Enfant : **Un an ! C'est long !

John sourit puis continua.

**John : **L'an prochain ? soupira le petit renne blanc. Mais c'est loin... l'an prochain !

Avec de la tristesse plein les yeux, il regarda le traîneau s'éloigner. Le manteau du Père Noël ne fut bientôt plus qu'une minuscule étoile rouge à l'horizon. Les autres petits rennes l'invitèrent à jouer, mais il hocha la tête en regardant le ciel.

**Enfant : **C'est pas juste !

La réaction des enfants amusait John.

**John : **Sous la clarté de la lune, les arbres, habillés de neige scintillante, se dressaient merveilleusement. Il faisait presque aussi clair qu'en plein jour. Soudain, le petit renne blanc aperçut quelque chose au pied d'un sapin. Il trottina jusque-là, et que vit-il ? Un paquet !

" Il est certainement tombé du traîneau ! " pensa-t-il, et il n'hésita pas une seconde.

Avec la plus grande délicatesse, il souleva le paquet avec ses bois et avança dans les traces du traîneau.

Les petits attendaient avec impatience la suite.

**John : **La neige crissait, craquait sous ses pas. Lorsqu'il franchissait les miroirs de glace, ses sabots faisaient de petits bruits secs. Le petit renne blanc était heureux. Il se sentait tout léger à l'idée de rejoindre le père Noël et le grand renne avec, dans ses bois neufs, un peu de leur précieux chargement.  
Mais arriverait-il à temps ?  
C'est alors que, occupé par cette pensée, il dévala malgré lui, au galop, une pente vertigineuse et arriva un peu brutalement au pied d'un arbre. A demi assommé, il cligna des yeux, releva ses pattes une à une et finit par se redresser.

**Enfant : **Le pauvre… il a eut mal ?

**Teyla : **Si tu laissais John continuer.

**John : **" Ouf ! Je n'ai rien ! " se dit-il.  
Mais il réalisa soudain que ses bois étaient vides.

" Le paquet ? ... Où donc est le paquet ? " se demandait-il en fouillant du regard autour de lui. Il contourna les arbres les plus proches : pas de paquet ! Il grimpa sur un petit rocher. Il regarda bien de tous les côtés : toujours pas de paquet !

Les petits réagirent à la nouvelle. Ils étaient totalement imprégnés par l'histoire.

**John : **"Il ne peut pas être bien loin ! " se répétait-il pour se rassurer. Il fit encore quelques pas, et, au pied d'une touffe de houx, que vit-il ? Le paquet. Il fit deux ou trois cabrioles tant il était content. Délicatement, il le reprit entre ses bois et poursuivit son chemin.

Le regard de John se leva vers Elizabeth. Celle-ci était aussi très attentive à l'histoire. Il lui sourit. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle avait le même regard à cet instant que les enfants fassent à lui. Il en était heureux.

**John : **En traversant une plaine blanche, le petit renne blanc aperçut enfin un village. Il se sentait de plus en plus léger. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. De son gros oeil rond, la lune semblait le surveiller. Les flocons s'étaient remis à tomber. A l'entrée du village, dans toute sa blancheur, la neige s'étalait comme un vrai tapis que personne n'avait osé froisser. Le petit renne blanc avait perdu les traces du traîneau ! Il ne savait plus par où se diriger. Il avança dans une première rue. Les maisons silencieuses semblaient dormir profondément. Pas un bruit ! Ni dans cette rue ni dans aucune autre.

**Enfant : **On non !

**John : **" Je vais bien finir par les retrouver ! " se disait-il pour se donner du courage.

Il fit encore quelques pas, et, à l'angle d'une maison, que vit-il ? Le traîneau, puis le grand renne, puis le Père Noël. Tout guilleret, il les surprit en leur adressant un   
"Joyeux Noël ! "

Les enfants trépignèrent de joie et d'excitation.

**John : **Le Père Noël se retourna et son visage s'illumina :  
- Le cadeau que je cherchais ! Je peux dire que tu arrives à temps !

Il ne savait comment le remercier. Il enleva son gant pour mieux lui caresser le museau. Qu'il était beau, le petit renne blanc avec dans ses bois veloutés le petit paquet auquel s'étaient accrochés quelques feuilles de houx et de gui !  
Aujourd'hui encore, ces perles rouges ou blanches se mêlent au décor de Noël.  
Le Père Noël prit le paquet et disparut dans une maison, tandis que le grand renne, fier du petit renne blanc, lui manifestait sa joie.

John regarda les enfants. Ceux-ci paraissaient en attendre une autre.

**Tyra : **Encore une !

Elle savait comment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait avec John mais Teyla intervint.

**Teyla : **Il est déjà tard et vos parents doivent vous attendre !

A ce moment, il entendit une voix

**Voix : **Raconte leur celle des animaux qui parlent !

John regarda autour de lui… mais le garçon n'était pas là. Tyra le sortit de ses pensées. Elizabeth avait remarqué le trouble de son ami. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu chercher.

5 jours plus tard

Il resta sur le pas de la porte à l'observer. Il pensait avoir réussit et pourtant elle était à nouveau dans ce bureau. Il sourit. Mais c'était l'Elizabeth qu'il connaissait et qu'il appréciait. Il croisa les bras et continua de la fixer. Il était certain qu'elle allait s'en rendre compte comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

Elle était concentrée sur son écran et avait posé la main sur sa nuque. Il était presque sûr que cela faisait des heures qu'elle se trouvait ici, à travailler sur on ne sait quoi. Il croisa les bras. Cet à instant, elle leva les yeux et vit John dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui sourit.

**John : **Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas !

Elizabeth lui sourit et baissa un instant les yeux vers son écran. John entra un peu plus dans le bureau et vint se placer devant Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai réussit à traduire une partie de l'inscription. _Le grand homme est ….. son cœur…_ et je n'arrive pas à traduire la suite. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je bloque là-dessus. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir pourquoi cette boule a été fabriqué… connaître son secret et…

**John : **Et bien pour le moment, moi, la seule chose que je souhaite c'est de vous voir ailleurs que dans votre bureau.

Elizabeth le regarda et lui sourit.

**John : **Et si vous laissiez cette traduction pour aujourd'hui et que vous vous joigniez à nous pour aller rejoindre Teyla et son peuple, sur le continent. Nous sommes invités à leur… « Irlatin »… enfin je crois.

**Elizabeth : **C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi… je me suis excusée auprès de Teyla mais je ne me joindrais pas à vous pour la soirée.

**John : **Abandonnez donc votre travail !

**Elizabeth : **John je ne peux pas…

**John : **J'étais sûre que vous diriez cela !

**Elizabeth : **John je suis sérieuse !

Il la fixa un moment. Il forçait un peu trop les choses.

**John : **Très bien… mais vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez !

Elle lui sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Je l'imagine très bien.

John regarda une dernière fois Elizabeth. Ce n'était que parti remise. Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie mais se ravisa. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Elizabeth qui avait replongé le nez sur son ordinateur. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, elle le regarda, étonnée. Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il passa un de ses bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos Elle comprit à peine ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**Elizabeth : **JOHN ! Que faites-vous !

**John : **Je vous kidnappe ! Vu que c'est la seule manière que j'ai de vous fait sortir de ce bureau !

**Elizabeth : **Reposez-moi !

**John : **Hors de question !

Il ne la regarda même pas et continua son chemin. Ils passèrent dans la salle de contrôle. Elizabeth avait instinctivement passé un des ses bras derrière la tête de John et s'accrochait à sa nuque et l'autre était posée sur le torse de son kidnappeur.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se mettre en colère ou éclater de rire. La situation était… particulière. En fait, elle n'avait aucune envie de se mettre en colère. Mais se promener dans tout Atlantis dans les bras de John, n'allait pas simplifier les choses. Et les rumeurs allaient aller bon train.

**Elizabeth : **John, reposez-moi !

**John : **Non.

En passant dans la salle, il s'arrêta rapidement vers Samuel. Elizabeth fixa John étonné. Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle s'attendait au pire. Comment pourrait-elle être prise au sérieux après tout cela ?

**John : **Sergent Samuel, le Dr Weir s'absente pour la soirée !

Sans attendre la réponse du sergent, John repris son chemin avec les yeux d'Elizabeth fixée sur lui. C'était définitif. Sa réputation allait en prendre un coup. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle sourit légèrement.

Samuel regarda John s'éloigner avec Elizabeth dans les bras. Il sourit. Ces deux là ne cesseraient jamais de l'étonner. Ils les respectaient énormément. Ils étaient de formidables leaders mais ils avaient aussi une simplicité qui les faisait être aimer et respecter par toutes les personnes de ce programme.

Il sourit de plus belle en pensant aux rumeurs et aux paris qui avaient été lancé. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il allait avoir du changement. Il reprit son travail.

John n'avait toujours pas lâché Elizabeth malgré les protestations de la jeune femme. Après une dernière tentative, Elizabeth commença à éclater de rire. La situation l'amusait mais il avait aussi la nervosité et la fatigue de ces derniers jours qui s'évacuaient.

John s'arrêta et la regarda. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du kidnappeur.

**John : **Content de voir que la situation vous amuse !

Il était heureux de voir cet amusement dans le regard d'Elizabeth. Il aimait ce regard. Elle se calma petit à petit. John continuait de la fixer.

**Elizabeth : **Désolé… Ai-je le droit de descendre maintenant ?

John parut réfléchir.

**John : **Vous ne tenterez pas de vous échapper ?

Elle lui sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Promis.

Il la fixa un moment pour savoir si elle disait la vérité.

**Elizabeth : **Vous doutez de moi ?

**John : **Je sais à quel point l'appel du travail peut être fort chez vous.

Elle sourit encore plus à la remarque de John.

**John : **Mais je vous préviens… si vous tentez de vous enfuir, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'utiliser la manière forte.

Il dit cela en la laissant doucement glisser à terre. Elizabeth ne remarqua pas qu'elle laissait sa main sur la nuque de John et sur son torse. Elle était bien trop captivée par le regard de John. Celui-ci avait laissé ses mains reposées sur la taille de la jeune femme.

**Elizabeth : **Et qu'envisagez-vous de me faire ?

Elle le regarda avec un air amusé. Il plissa les yeux et sourit légèrement.

**John : **Ne jouer pas à ce petit jeu avec ma moi Elizabeth, vous perdriez !

**Elizabeth : **Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous !

Un certain jeu de séduction s'était installé et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir céder le premier. Leurs regards étaient accrochés et le reste du monde venait de disparaître.

IL était le seul à pouvoir la faire se détendre de cette manière. Elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie et elle adorait ce petit jeu qu'ils avaient instauré depuis un moment. Ils étaient devenus plus proches depuis quelques temps et cela lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle avait besoin de cet homme dans sa vie. C'était évident, elle le savait. Mais jusqu'où était-elle prête à aller ?

Le souvenir de leur baiser à bord du jumper était toujours présent dans leur esprit… et une envie que cela se reproduise fit son apparition. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas séparés et la distance entre eux se réduisait dangereusement.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'échapper et surtout pas des bras de John. Et lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce qui allait se passer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que le visage de John n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il se sentait bien avec elle. Elle avait une présence qui le rendait heureux. Il caressa légèrement son visage du revers de sa main. Il connaissait ce visage par cœur. Il était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il connaissait chaque contour, chaque trait… Il savait lorsqu'elle rougissait ou lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres. Il la vit fermer les yeux et attendre ce qu'il lui promettait du regard. Il savait très bien que cela allait avoir des conséquences mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était Elizabeth et lui.

**Rodney : **Surtout prenez votre temps ! Je vous signale que nous sommes déjà en retard !

Le scientifique venait de les rejoindre dans le couloir menant au hangar à Jumper. Elizabeth sursauta légèrement et s'écarta quelques peu de John. Celui-ci ferma les yeux pour prendre conscience de la situation. C'était ça, où il s'en prenait directement à McKay. Puis il se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

**John : **Il ne fallait pas nous attendre !

**Rodney : **Ecoutez Colonel, c'est vous-même qui avez insisté pour que je vienne, alors maintenant, si vous préférez, je peux retourner à mon laboratoire et vous laissez faire la fête tout seul ?

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui. Non. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il passe la soirée tout seul. Mais si elle devait avouer que Rodney avait son caractère, il ne méritait pas de se retrouver seul. Et puis, ils aimaient tous leur Rodney.

**Elizabeth : **Non Rodney… nous serions heureux de vous avoir parmi nous ce soir !

John sourit. Elle avait dit « nous », c'est qu'elle avait décidé de venir. Et de toute manière, il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Rodney les regarda et sembla hésiter un instant.

**Rodney : **Mouais… J'espère qu'ils auront de quoi manger !

Elizabeth sourit à la remarque de son ami.

**Elizabeth : **J'en suis certaine !

Rodney le regarda une dernière fois puis se rendit dans le hangar. Un silence fit son apparition. John se tourna vers Elizabeth et elle évita son regard puis suivit Rodney. John était en colère contre Rodney. Toujours à arriver quand il ne le faut pas. Maintenant ce qui avait failli se passer, était entre eux et avait l'air de gêner Elizabeth. Cela n'allait pas arranger ses affaires. Mais il comptait bien en parler avec elle.

Il rejoignit Elizabeth et Rodney. Ils s'étaient tout les deux installés dans le Jumper. Lorsqu'il monta à bord, John lança un regard à Elizabeth. Cette fois-ci, elle ne l'évita pas mais son regard avait changé et il en était désolé. La petite fille et la femme qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plutôt venait de disparaître à nouveau.

Il s'assit aux commandes du Jumper.

**John : **Bonsoir. Le commandant et son équipage vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord de Jumper Air Lines. Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir attacher vos ceintures et garder vos tablettes relevées. Je vous souhaite un bon vol !

Rodney fit sa tête des mauvais jours. Combien de fois l'avait-il fait celle-là ? Une bonne dizaine de fois. Elizabeth sourit et regarda John puis Rodney.

**Rodney : **Je commence à regretter d'être venu !

La soirée battait de son plein et Elizabeth devait avouer qu'elle appréciait d'être venue. Carson lui avait apporté un verre de cet alcool que faisaient les Athosiens puis était reparti danser avec une scientifique. Elle avait chaud et se sentait légèrement « ivre ». Cet alcool était très fort.

Elle regarda ses amis, collègues, athosiens s'amuser, rire et danser. La fête était réussit. Tout le monde était heureux. Son regard s'arrêta sur John qui se trouvait parmi les musiciens. Il tenait un instrument. Cela ressemblait à une de leur guitare. Il paraissait « gratter » une ou deux petites choses dessus. Elle ne savait pas qu'il jouait de la guitare. Elle ne connaissait que très peu de choses sur John Sheppard, l'homme. Et pourtant, elle l'appréciait déjà beaucoup.

Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries par Shorine, une athosienne qui vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle, elle vit que la jeune femme avait son bébé dans les bras. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 mois. Elle sourit en voyant le petit visage tout rond dans la couverture.

**Shorine : **Docteur Weir, je tenais à vous présenter mon fils, Lagan.

La jeune femme souleva légèrement la tête de son bébé pour qu'Elizabeth puisse mieux le voir.

**Elizabeth : **Il est magnifique ! Toutes mes félicitations !

**Shorine : **Lagan… dans notre langue signifie « Espoir »… il est le premier né sur cette planète et sur Atlantis…

Elizabeth sourit. Cela paraissait incroyable. Ils étaient encore en guerre contre les Wraiths et pourtant la vie avait vu le jour parmi eux. Shorine tendit l'enfant à Elizabeth. Celle-ci leva les yeux étonnés vers la maman.

**Shorine : **Vous me feriez un grand honneur si vous acceptiez de le prendre dans vos bras.

**Elizabeth : **Je ne suis pas très douée…

**Teyla : **Chez nous, lorsqu'un chef de clan prend un enfant dans ses bras, cela lui assure protection et force…C'est un grand honneur que vous lui feriez.

Elizabeth regarda de nouveau Shorine. Elle semblait presque l'implorer.

**Shorine : **Il ne suffit que d'une chose pour tenir un enfant…

Elle lui mit le bébé dans les bras. Elizabeth attendait la solution miracle. Elle ne savait pas comment tenir l'enfant. Elle plaça son bras sous le petit être et avec son coude souleva la tête de l'enfant. Elle le serra contre elle pour ne pas le faire tomber. Elle leva les yeux vers la maman pour qu'elle lui donne des conseils.

**Shorine : **De l'Amour.

Shorine lui sourit. Elizabeth reporta son attention sur l'enfant dans ses bras. Il avait les yeux ouverts et la contemplait. Il était magnifique et semblait très éveillé.

**Teyla : **Vous vous en sortez très bien !

**John : **Je dirais même qu'on dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie !

Elle reconnue cette voix et leva les yeux vers lui. Il venait de les rejoindre et la regardait avec l'enfant dans les bras. Son regard la troubla. Elle n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait dans ce regard.

**Elizabeth : **J'ose à peine bouger de peur de le faire tomber !

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers l'enfant et pour on ne sait qu'elle raison lui sourit. L'enfant la regarda puis lui fit un immense sourire.

John assistait à la scène et il la trouvait magnifique. C'était encore une autre Elizabeth qu'il voyait à cet instant. Il voyait la mère avec son enfant. Elle était magnifique. Et en une fraction de seconde, l'idée que cela pourrait être leur enfant, lui traversa l'esprit.

Il ne détacha pas son regard lorsqu'Elizabeth leva les yeux vers lui. Elle fut plus gênée que lui qu'il la regarde de cette manière. Et ce qu'elle lu dans son regard la troubla encore plus. Il avait un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore. Elle n'arrivait pas à le définir. Elle se contenta de baisser son regard à nouveau sur l'enfant.

Il la regardait d'une manière… était-ce à cause de l'enfant ? A cet instant, son côté maternelle prit le dessus et l'idée d'avoir un enfant fit son apparition… et cela allait même plus loin car à cette idée d'enfant était associé John Sheppard. Elle essaya de chasser cette idée de son esprit mais le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras ne facilitait pas les choses.

**Shorine : **Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'être sa shrilira ?

Elizabeth regarda la jeune femme ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Teyla vint à son aide.

**Teyla : **Une Shrilira pour mon peuple… est la protectrice de l'enfant. Elle aide à son éducation…

**John : **C'est ce que l'on appelle une Marraine sur Terre.

Elle…Marraine de cet enfant. Elle regarda Shorine. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis très touchée que vous ayez pensé à moi… mais je crois que Teyla sera une meilleure shrilira.

**Teyla : **Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Vous ferez une très bonne shrilira. Vous lui apporterez des connaissances différentes des nôtres. Si nous voulons vivre ensemble, il faut que nous apprenions les uns des autres.

**Shorine : **Je veux que mon enfant grandisse dans un monde nouveau et je veux lui donner toutes les chances.

Elle avait l'air si sincère. Mais Elizabeth savait qu'elle engagement cela représentait. Elle ne savait pas si elle était réellement prête. Mais Shorine avait raison. Elle lui sourit timidement.

**Elizabeth : **J'espère être à la hauteur de la tâche.

**Shorine : **Vous acceptez ?

Elizabeth hocha doucement la tête et lui sourit. Elle comprit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Son attention fut attirée par le bébé qui commençait doucement à s'agiter. Elle le regarda lorsqu'il commença à pleurer. Elle fut prise d'une légère panique. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers Shorine. La jeune femme la rassura par un regard et prit l'enfant.

**Shorine : **Il commence à avoir faim et le fait savoir.

Elle se leva en serrant l'enfant contre elle.

**Shorine : **Excusez-moi !

Elle s'éloigna pour aller allaiter son bébé. Teyla sourit en voyant Elizabeth regarder s'éloigner la jeune maman. Elizabeth pouvait être une grande dirigeante quand elle le voulait, mais quelques fois, ses doutes surprenaient Teyla.

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers elle. Teyla lui sourit pour essayer de la rassurer.

**Teyla : **Vous apprendrez vite !

**Elizabeth : **Je l'espère.

Teyla s'approcha d'elle.

**Teyla : **Vous n'êtes pas seule, nous sommes tous là pour vous aider et puis… il y a le Shrilin… ou comme vous l'appeler le parrain.

Teyla sourit de plus belle.

**Teyla : **Le Colonel et vous ferez de très bon parrain et marraine.

Elizabeth porta son attention sur John qui se tenait toujours debout face à elle. Il affichait un léger sourire ravi par l'effet produit par la nouvelle. Teyla regarda ses deux amis une dernière fois avant de les laisser en tête à tête.

**Elizabeth : **Vous étiez au courant ?

**John : **Moi ? Non !

**Elizabeth : **Je suis sûre que oui ! C'est pour cela que vous avez tant insisté pour que je vienne.

John s'approcha lentement d'elle.

**John : **Si je vous ai emmené ici, c'est pour que vous abandonniez un peu votre travail, pour vous détendre et vous amuser ! C'est tout ! D'ailleurs…

Il se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main en la tirant vers lui.

**John : **M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Elizabeth fut surprise et ne put résister. Elle se leva et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de John. Cette proximité devenait une habitude en ce moment.

John la tira doucement sur la piste. Elizabeth était réticente.

**Elizabeth : **Ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

**John : **Depuis quand n'ai-je pas de bonnes idées !

Elle le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait une moue si… lui. Elle se laissa faire.

**Elizabeth : **Je vous aurais prévenu !

**John : **J'adore prendre des risques.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux sur la piste de danse. D'autres couples s'étaient formés pour danser. La musique était beaucoup plus calme et douce que les précédentes.

John prit la main d'Elizabeth et la déposa sur son épaule, puis il prit son autre main dans la sienne.

**John : **Vous voyez ce n'est pas si compliquée.

Elle le regarda, légèrement outrée.

**Elizabeth : **Je n'ai pas dit que je ne savais comment on faisait… simplement que je n'étais pas doué.

**John : **Il suffit d'avoir le bon cavalier…

Il commença légèrement à bouger en gardant Elizabeth près de lui. Il avait glissé sa main dans son dos et c'était légèrement rapproché d'elle. C'est là qu'elle avait su qu'il venait à nouveau de gagner cette partie. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement.

Ils ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de l'autre. Et une nouvelle fois, le monde, la musique et le lieu disparut pour les laisser seul au monde. Il n'y avait que cet endroit pour tout lui faire oublier. Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, elle avait glissé sa main sur la nuque de John. Et comme deux aimants, leurs corps se rapprochaient pour finir par s'épouser merveilleusement, comme si ils avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ils bougeaient lentement en rythme avec la musique, comme bercé par celle-ci. Leurs visages étaient côte à côte. Ils étaient attentifs au moindre mouvement de l'autre. John avait posé sa main tenant celle d'Elizabeth sur son torse pour être encore plus proche.

Elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier encore plus le moment présent. Elle colla sa tête sur la joue de John. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus… mais pour une fois, elle avait envie de se laisser aller. Elle sentit l'étreinte de John se resserrer.

Ce parfum… il le connaissait. Il pourrait le reconnaitre entre mille. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Doux, léger et pourtant si enivrant. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer légèrement son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour respirer son parfum.

La musique se termina mais aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement pour se séparer. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur eux et affichaient un léger sourire. Tout le monde s'attendait à cela. Et même si certains prétendaient le contraire, les voir tout les deux ensemble faisait du bien à la cité. Ils avaient besoin de voir que la vie ne s'était pas arrêtée lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la Terre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, John et Elizabeth remarquèrent que la musique n'était plus la même. Ils se détachèrent légèrement et virent tous les regards braqués sur eux. Elizabeth eut un mouvement de recul tandis que John se contenta de la regarder.

Cet homme avait un regard qui la troublait énormément. Elle brisa le dernier contact qui leur restait en enlevant sa main de celle de John.

**Elizabeth : **Merci… pour… cette danse !

Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant qu'elle ne se retourne et s'éloigne.

Rodney semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de parler. A y regarder de plus près, il ne semblait plus dans son état normal. Un verre à la main, il débitait un langage incompréhensible pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas scientifiques, mimant ses explications avec de grands gestes, faisant éclater de rire les petits Athosiens qui s'étaient regroupés autour de lui.

D'abord mal à l'aise lors de son arrivée à la soirée, il avait finit par se détendre dès son deuxième verre d'alcool ingurgité. En plein débat scientifique avec Beckett et Zelenka, il tenait tellement à avoir raison sur tout ce qu'il disait, que ses mimiques avaient intrigués les enfants qui s'étaient approchés de lui. Dés lors, il était devenu intarissable sur les missions off-world qu'il racontait aux enfants, expliquant comment il avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises aux membres de son équipe et du manque de reconnaissance de ceux-ci.

Beckett, d'abord blasé du comportement de McKay, commençait à s'inquiéter de la quantité d'alcool que ce dernier buvait. Il décida donc de le stopper avant qu'il ne tombe dans un coma éthylique, en lui retirant le verre des mains.

**Rodney **: Hey ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

**Beckett **: Je crois que vous avez suffisamment bu ce soir Rodney ! Vous allez finir par vous rendre malade !

**Rodney** : Rendez-moi ça tout de suite Doc !

**Beckett** : Arrêtez un peu de faire l'enfant Rodney ! Vous vous donnez en spectacle !

**Rodney** : Ben voyons ! Et pourquoi devrais-je arrêter de m'amuser, hein ? On est bien entre amis ici non ? Si on peut dire que j'ai des amis !

**Beckett **: Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ! Bien sûr que vous avez des amis Rodney ! Je suis votre ami, John est votre ami, Elisabeth et Teyla aussi !

**Rodney** : Non je n'ai pas d'amis ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis ! Le petit génie n'a pas d'amis !

McKay essayait de reprendre son verre des mains de Beckett, mais ses gestes devenus maladroits par l'alcool, il semblait plus brasser de l'air qu'autre chose, ce qui fit rire les enfants qui assistaient au spectacle. Soudain, Rodney se prit les pieds dans la table et il s'effondra sur le sol de tout son long. Abruti par les effets de l'alcool, il commençait peu à peu à s'endormir en gémissant. Beckett s'était penché sur lui, vérifiant s'il ne s'était pas blessé, mais ne put que constater l'état d'ivresse avancé de son ami.

**Beckett** : Et bien mon vieux, il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. (S'adressant à un petit garçon) Tu veux bien aller chercher le colonel Sheppard ? Je crois que le Docteur McKay a besoin d'un taxi pour rentrer !

Elle fixa un long moment le ciel étoilé. L'air était frais mais c'était agréable. Elle avait eu le besoin de prendre l'air. L'alcool et ce qui venait de se passer lui avait donné très chaud. Elle croisa les bras. Que lui avait-il prit de se laisser aller devant toutes ces personnes ? Elle n'aurait jamais du venir.

**Teyla : **La fête ne vous plaît pas ?

Elizabeth se retourna rapidement et vit l'athosienne se diriger vers elle.

**Elizabeth : **Non, la fête est très réussit Teyla.

Teyla vint se placer aux côtés d'Elizabeth.

**Teyla : **Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elizabeth détourna le regard.

**Elizabeth : **Non, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

**Teyla : **Vous avez quitté la soirée sans ne rien dire à personne…

**Elisabeth : **J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je dois dire que l'alcool que vous produisez est…très fort !

Teyla sourit.

**Teyla : **Je pensais que c'était à cause de cette danse !

Elizabeth se tourna vers elle. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? C'était effectivement à cause de cette danse qu'elle avait eu besoin de sortir. Elle baissa les yeux puis regarda de nouveau le ciel.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai eu tord d'accepter !

Teyla fut surprise de sa réponse.

**Teyla : **Tord ? Et pourquoi cela ?

**Elizabeth : **Je suis le « leader » de cette cité, et je ne peux pas me permettre de tels écarts…

**Teyla : **Je ne vous comprends pas. En quoi est-ce mal ?

Elizabeth regarda de nouveau la femme à ses côtés. Elle semblait réellement étonnée.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis celle sur qui tout le monde compte et je dois donc assumer ce rôle qui est le mien

**Teyla :** Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le leader que vous n'en êtes moins femme et que vous n'avez pas de sentiments…. Et ceux que vous avez pour John sont tout à fait naturels et forts.

Elizabeth regarda un long moment Teyla. Elle avait su dire ce qu'elle avait tant de mal à admettre. Et pourtant elle le savait. Elle savait que John était bien plus qu'un simple ami. Elle le savait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle ou lorsqu'il lui souriait. Il arrivait à faire ressortir une femme chez elle, qu'elle connaissait très peu mais qui pourtant était présente. Et quoi qu'elle en dise, le fait qu'il veuille lui faire partager la magie de Noël, l'avait vraiment touché et les moments passés ensembles les avaient rapprochés.

**Teyla : **Ne laissez pas le leader prendre le dessus sur la femme. Si j'ai retenue une chose de mes aînés, c'est que lorsque l'on oubli ce que l'on est et ce que l'on ressent, on ne peut pas diriger correctement un peuple.

**Elizabeth : **Pourtant certaines personnes prétendent le contraire. Et ils ont peut-être raison… mes sentiments pour John m'empêchent quelques fois de prendre les bonnes décisions.

**Teyla : **Ah oui et quand est-ce que cela s'est produit ?

Elizabeth la fixa une nouvelle fois.

**Teyla : **La seule chose que j'ai vu depuis mon arrivée sur Atlantis, c'est une femme qui s'est se faire aimé de son peuple et écouté de ses guerriers. Ecouter son cœur n'est pas forcément un mal. C'est ne plus l'écouter qui le serait.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux.

**Teyla : **J'ai confiance en vous et si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne vous aurais jamais confié mon peuple. Vous savez faire la part des choses… et vous savez vous entourez des personnes qu'il faut pour vous aider dans votre tâche.

Elizabeth ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Teyla avait raison mais cela lui faisait peur. Peur de ne plus être à la hauteur.

**Elizabeth : **Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais que se passera-t-il si cela ne se passe pas bien ? Si nous n'arrivons pas à gérer la situation.

**Teyla : **John est un homme intelligent… et il tient trop à vous pour gâcher quoi que ce soit…

**Elizabeth : **Je ne pensais pas à John… mais à moi ! J'ai toujours eu beaucoup mal à avoir une relation durable avec un homme. J'ai tendance à compliquée les choses.

Teyla sourit.

**Teyla : **Faites lui confiance. Jusqu'à présent il a toujours été là pour vous.

**Elizabeth : **Beaucoup plus que je ne l'ai été pour lui… et ma réaction de ce soir en est la preuve.

**Teyla : **Connaissant John, vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire. Il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement.

Elizabeth sourit légèrement. Parler avec Teyla lui avait fait du bien. Surtout aussi ouvertement.

**Elizabeth : **Merci.

Teyla sourit.

**Teyla : **Je suis contente d'avoir pu être là quand vous en aviez besoin.

**Elizabeth : **Vous aviez raison…. Je suis très bien entourée… je suis heureuse d'avoir une amie telle que vous.

Le regard d'Elizabeth semblait lui demander si ses dires étaient exacts. Si elles étaient réellement amies.

**Teyla : **Je suis heureuse moi aussi de compter parmi vos amies.

Elle inclina la tête. Les deux femmes se sourirent.

**Elizabeth : **Je crois que je vais rentrer… enfin si mes pilotes sont en état de voler !

**John : **Je vous ai amené et je vous ramènerai !

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers cette voix qu'elles connaissaient. Elles virent John arriver dans leur direction en portant McKay sur ses épaules. Celui-ci semblait inconscient. Il devait sûrement avoir trop bu.

Elizabeth regarda rapidement John pour savoir s'il avait oui ou non leur conversation… mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Et se contentait de soutenir McKay.

**John : **McKay veut lui aussi rentrer !

Rodney était complètement affalé sur John et sa tête tombait en avant. Teyla sourit.

**Teyla : **Les humains tiennent beaucoup moins bien l'alcool que je ne le pensais !

**John : **Non Teyla… ce que vous appeler de l'alcool n'est pas de l'alcool… c'est 100 fois pire !

Elizabeth sourit légèrement à la remarque de John. Elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas entendu sa conversation avec Teyla. Elle avait presque admis que… que quoi ? Qu'elle aimait cet homme ? Elle baissa pour éviter que John ou Teyla voient son malaise.

**John : **Votre pilote est prêt Madame !

Elizabeth n'avait pas entendu John, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Teyla et John la regardèrent.

**John : **Elizabeth !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**Elizabeth : **Oui !

Il plissa les yeux tout en la regardant et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

**John : **Est-ce que Rodney n'aurait pas été le seul à abuser de cet alcool ?

Elizabeth ne put se retenir de sourire à cette remarque là. Elle n'avait bu qu'un seul verre et déjà elle se sentait légèrement ivre alors si elle avait bu autant que Rodney, elle imaginait tout à fait dans quel état, elle serait.

**John : **Ne me dites pas que je vais être obligé de vous porter vous aussi !

**Elizabeth : **Non. Je peux encore marché. Je vais vous éviter cette corvée !

**John : **Qui vous parle de corvée !

Il planta son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth. Teyla sentit qu'elle était de trop à cet instant. Elle commença à s'éloigner tout doucement.

**Teyla : **Je vais rejoindre nos invités. J'espère que votre retour se passera bien. Bonne nuit.

Elle inclina la tête pour les saluer. Ils se tournèrent vers elle pour la saluer à leur tout.

**Elizabeth : **Bonsoir Teyla.

Teyla s'éloigna et Elizabeth hésita à tourner de nouveau les yeux vers John. Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule avec lui après ce qui venait de se passer. Surtout s'il avait entendu sa conversation. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par John vociférant contre Rodney.

**John : **Rodney, mon vieux, il va falloir penser à perdre du poids !

Il prit correctement Rodney par les épaules pour pouvoir aller jusqu'au jumper.

**John : **Loin de moi l'idée de vous presser mais Rodney n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler léger !

Elizabeth s'approcha de deux hommes, prit le bras pendant de McKay et le passa par-dessus elle, pour pouvoir aider John à le porter. Puis elle passa son bras autour de la taille de McKay pour avoir prise mais en faisant ça, elle frôla le bras de John et cela lui fit comme une légère sensation de petite décharge électrique. Elle frissonna.

Elle regarda John. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle lui sourit pour essayer de cacher sa gêne. Puis ils avancèrent tout les trois vers le Jumper. Ni John, ni Elizabeth ne brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Ils entendaient les bruits des animaux de la nuit et le léger vent qui venait de se lever. Le bruit de leurs pas dans la neige rythmait leur marche.

Il avait la sensation qu'elle l'évitait. Il avait peut-être été trop loin ce soir ? Et pourtant il ne regrettait rien. Il avait simplement peur qu'elle ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments. Il se sourit à lui-même. Il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait entendu rentrer dans la salle d'embarquement au SGC. Il avait su que cette femme allait être spéciale.

Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de penser à cette danse ? Ce n'était qu'une simple danse ! Non, elle savait que cela avait été bien plus. Elle avait énormément apprécié. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras…. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit ça.

Le jumper ne se trouvait plus très loin. C'est vrai que Rodney pesait son poids mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer et se retrouver seule pour pouvoir remettre ses idées en place.

Il lâcha Rodney sur son lit ce qui le réveilla.

**Rodney : **Moi aussi…

John le regarda étonné. Il ne préférait pas savoir à quoi il pensait à cet instant. Rodney se tourna sur lui-même et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

**Rodney : **Hey… John, mon pote !... c'est sympa d'être passé !

Il voulut se lever mais tomba au sol. John hésita à le remettre sur le lit, puis levant les yeux au ciel, il se pencha vers Rodney. Il le souleva mais son ami ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

**John : **Rodney, faites un effort !

Il réussit à le soulever quelque peu. Rodney passa le bras autour du cou de son ami et lui donna des petites tapes sur sa joue.

**Rodney :** C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Carson, vous êtes mon ami hein John ?

John était surpris de la soudaine panique qu'il sentit dans la voix de McKay. Ses yeux mêmes reflétaient une détresse que le colonel n'avait jamais vue chez le scientifique, même dans les pires moments.

L'incertitude dont Rodney faisait preuve alors que John tentait de le relever, le faisait ressemblait à un petit garçon plutôt qu'au brillant scientifique qu'il était. Quelles blessures cachait-il derrière son caractère exaspérant ?

John dévisagea, quelques secondes, son ami, semblant le découvrir pour la première fois. Mais Rodney semblait maintenant avoir repris un semblant de lucidité dans son ivresse, et se mit à rire.

**Rodney : **Je suis sûr que vous préféreriez être autre part…

Il rigola tandis que John ne prêtait pas trop attention à ce qu'il disait.

**Rodney : **Je vous ai vu danser avec Elizabeth !

Par contre, cette remarque attira son attention.

**Rodney : **Vous êtes très mignon tous les deux…

Rodney était accroché à John et son visage était proche du sien. John essayait tant bien que mal de garder une distance. Rodney empestait l'alcool.

**John : **Oui Rodney !

Rodney s'approcha encore plus.

**Rodney : **Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

John le regarda.

**Rodney : **Elizabeth est canon !

John faillit presque éclater de rire en entendant Rodney.

**Rodney : **Et j'ai vu comment vous la regardiez ! Votre Elizabeth !

John déposa enfin Rodney sur son lit. 2 secondes plus tard, il entendait à nouveau Rodney ronfler. Il sourit. Rodney pouvait être bizarre quelque fois et l'alcool n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Son Elizabeth. Ses mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Rodney avait raison. Il aurait aimé être autre part que dans ses quartiers. Mais Elisabeth semblait distante. Quelque fois, elle avait un voile de tristesse qui troublait son regard et il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi. Ce soir, cela avait été différent. Il avait la sensation d'avoir été trop loin. De lui avoir fait peur.

En essayant de lui montrer que Noël pouvait être encore magique, il s'était retrouvé et il adorait les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il retrouvait aussi cette magie dont il parlait tant. Il avait lui aussi commencé à l'oublier. Mais lorsque Beckett lui avait parlé de célébrer Noël, il avait tout de suite pensé à Elizabeth. Peut-être parce qu'à cette période de l'année, on pense d'abord à ceux que l'on aime.

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il n'aimait pas laisser les choses en suspens. Il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé. Il devait demander à Elizabeth et s'excuser s'il le devait. Car la dernière chose qu'il veuille faire, c'est la faire souffrir.

Teyla vint rejoindre Ronon et Beckett qui s'était installé à une table.

**Teyla : **Alors comment trouvez-vous la soirée Messieurs ?

Beckett regarda la jeune femme qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés tandis que Ronon regardait la foule s'amusée.

**Beckett : **C'est parfait !

**Ronon : **Un peu trop calme à mon goût !

Teyla sourit à la remarque. Elle imaginait très bien le genre de fête que Ronon appréciait. Elle en avait déjà eu un rapide aperçu.

**Beckett : **Tout le monde à l'air de bien s'amuser… et je dois avouer que l'atmosphère est très détendue. Ca fait énormément de bien !

Il bu une gorgée de son verre.

**Beckett : **Et je dois dire que cet alcool y est pour beaucoup !

Teyla sourit. Ces humains ne tenaient décidément pas bien l'alcool.

**Beckett : **Vous avez vu l'état de Rodney ! Complètement cuit !

Il dit cela avec un air tout fier.

**Teyla : **Il n'aurait peut-être pas du boire autant !

**Beckett : **C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre… mais aller parler à une tête de mule vous !

**Teyla : **Le pauvre ne tenait plus debout ! Le Colonel Sheppard devait le porter pour retourner au Jumper.

Beckett sembla regarder la foule.

**Beckett : **Ah oui…?

**Teyla : **Oui ainsi que le Dr Weir.

**Beckett : **Elizabeth est rentrée ?

**Teyla : **Oui.

Beckett parut déçu. Il avait assisté à la scène de la danse entre John et Elizabeth et il n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux du couple tellement ils étaient mignons.

**Teyla : **Vous avez l'air déçu ?

**Beckett : **C'est juste qu'ils étaient tellement mignons tout à l'heure quand ils dansaient ensemble.

Beckett avait un regard rêveur.

**Beckett : **Vous croyez que ces deux là vont enfin se décider ?

Un moment de silence s'installa. Ils semblaient réfléchir.

**Beckett : **Oui… je vois… soyons patient !

**Ronon : **Par moment, j'ai du mal à cerner la mentalité humaine…

**Beckett : **Seulement à certains moments !

Ronon regarda le médecin puis continua.

**Ronon : **Une femme telle que le Dr Weir mérite que l'on se promette à elle… à la place du Colonel Sheppard, je lui aurais déjà fait savoir !

Teyla et Beckett furent très surpris de la réaction de Ronon. Serait-il un sentimental ?

**Beckett : **Alors là Ronon, je dois dire que vous m'étonnez !

Il se tourna vers lui.

**Ronon : **Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué leur petit jeu ?

**Beckett : **Bien sûr que si. Qui ne l'a pas remarqué à part eux !

Teyla sourit.

**Teyla : **Messieurs, vous me paraissez bien sûr de vous et pourtant je ne vois aucune femme dans votre vie !

**Ronon : **Cela ne serait tardé !

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent à ce moment mit mal à l'aise Beckett. Elizabeth et John, et maintenant eux… il se sentait vraiment de trop quelques fois. Il fit semblant que son verre fut vide.

**Beckett : **Je vais… (Montrant le bar du doigt)… servir !

Puis il les laissa tout les deux. Aucun des deux ne baissa le regard, bien trop fier pour cela. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tout en étant différent sur certains points et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

Teyla leva son verre pour porter un toast avec Ronon. Celui la regarda avec un léger sourire puis porta le toast.

Il avait tenue sa promesse. La magie de Noël commençait à agir et une partie d'elle en était heureuse mais une autre s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller aussi facilement. Les préparatifs, les histoires, les chants et la fête étaient venus à bout d'elle. Et John y était pour beaucoup.

S'il n'avait pas été là et s'il n'avait pas insisté et même kidnappé, elle aurait passé une nouvelle fois les fêtes dans son bureau, à travailler, pour essayer d'oublier. Si elle était en colère, c'est contre elle.

La soirée qu'elle venait de passer avait été magnifique et pleine d'émotions. Le repas partagé avec ses amis et les athosiens, la demande de Shorine et puis cette danse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien à cette période de l'année.

Toutes ses émotions se mélangeaient en elle et sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, un nœud se noua dans sa gorge et ses yeux devinrent humides. Elle baissa le regard sur ce qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux.

Elle avait besoin une nouvelle fois de la voir. Non… elle voulait simplement se souvenir de lui. Revoir Noël ainsi lui faisait énormément pensé à lui. Elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait faillit l'oublier. A vouloir ne plus souffrir et pleurer, elle l'avait mis aussi à l'écart de sa vie.

Cela aussi avait fait ressortir ce manque. IL lui manquait et cela faisait mal.

Elle passa ses doigts sur l'étoile qui se trouvait dans la boîte. Elle osait à peine la toucher de peur de l'abîmer. John avait déclenché bien plus que la magie de Noël. Il avait fait ressortir de veilles douleurs, des souvenirs et un fantôme qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé le repos.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle commençait même à oublier son visage. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa un instant l'étoile. Elle posa la boite avec l'étoile sur la table puis alla près de sa commode. Elle s'arrêta et la fixa un moment. Elle avait presque peur d'ouvrir ce souvenir.

Elle se pencha et sortit un livre. Elle le fixa à son tour un long moment. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis que sa mère lui avait remis, il y a de ça plusieurs années. Ce vieux livre de Dickens avait appartenu à son père. Sa mère lui avait donné lorsqu'elle avait déménagé. C'est là qu'elle avait rangé le visage de son père.

Lorsqu'elle avait écouté John raconter son histoire aux enfants, elle s'était retrouvée des années en arrière, à l'époque où son père lui racontait aussi des histoires avant de s'endormir.

Elle posa sa main sur la couverture et hésita un instant. Elle en voulait à John et en même temps elle le remerciait. Tout se mélangeait en elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Si elle l'ouvrait…

**Fillette : **N'aie pas peur !

Elizabeth leva les yeux et vit la fillette près de son lit qui lui souriait.

**Fillette : **Ne nous oublie pas !

Elizabeth avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier…. Non mais cela lui avait fait si mal de le perdre. Elle ouvrit le livre et la photo de son père apparut. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

**Fillette : **Pleurer aide à guérir.

Elizabeth la regarda de nouveau.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai déjà beaucoup pleuré… trop pleuré ! Toutes ces nuits à l'attendre…

**Fillette : **Mais tu ne lui as pas dit « Au revoir ».

**Elizabeth : **Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion…

**Fillette : **Il n'est pas trop tard !

Elizabeth regarda de nouveau la photo de son père et ne put s'empêcher de prendre la photo entre ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas comment faire. Cette douleur dans sa poitrine avait refait surface et elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'est qu'elle sorte et qu'elle s'en aille à tout jamais.

**Fillette : **Il ne te quittera jamais si tu n'oublies pas qui tu es et ce qu'il t'a transmis.

Le visage de son père lui souriait… et son regard était si doux, tendre et rassurant.

**Elizabeth : **J'aimerai tant qu'il soit là !

**Fillette : **Il est là… il est présent en toi. Personne ne disparait vraiment tant qu'on ne l'oublie pas.

**Voix : **Elizabeth ! C'est John !

Celle-ci releva les yeux vers la porte. La fillette avait disparut. Elizabeth parut surprise que John vienne la voir et elle était quelque peu paniquée aussi. Il allait la voir dans cet état. Mais si elle ne lui répondait pas, il trouverait ça encore plus louche. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire de partir. Non.

Elle laissa tomber le livre sur son lit et rangea la photo dans son tiroir. Sans le vouloir, elle avait omis de remettre la photo dans le livre. Comme si elle n'allait plus enfermer ce souvenir.

Elle essuya ses yeux et essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance avant de lui répondre.

**Elizabeth : **Entrez !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et John apparut. Il leva les yeux vers elle. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, une simple petite lumière provenant de l'extérieur permettait d'y voir. Il avança doucement. Il regarda dans la chambre pour voir si il y a avait une autre personne puis la regarda. Il l'avait bien entendu parlé pourtant.

**John : **Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Elizabeth prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**Elizabeth : **Non…je m'apprêtais simplement à me mettre au lit. La journée a été longue.

John avait remarqué le ton de sa voix.

**John : **Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors !

Il allait faire demi-tour quand elle l'interpella. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il parte et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

**Elizabeth : **Non ! Resté !

John la regarda. Elle avait une drôle de voix. Il se ravisa et se tourna face à elle. Les portes se refermèrent, replongeant la pièce dans une obscurité. John n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voyait pas son regard.

**John : **Vous devriez allumer un peu…

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps dire quoi que ce soit, John alluma légèrement les lumières. Elle baissa la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses yeux mais se fut peine perdue. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait pleuré.

**John : **Elizabeth… tout va bien !

Il fit quelques pas vers elle. Elle le regarda et lui sourit mais elle n'arriva pas à le convaincre.

**Elizabeth : **Oui. Je suis juste fatiguée. C'est tout !

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de la fixer. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait fait pleurer ? Non… il n'avait rien fait pour… enfin il lui semblait. Il s'en voulait. Une colère commença à monter en lui. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent et Elizabeth le remarqua.

**Elizabeth : **Je vais bien John.

Il planta son regard dans le sien. Elle savait que sa réponse ne le rassurait pas et qu'il allait chercher à savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Et elle en avait envie. Elle avait envie de se confier à lui. Elle ne voulait plus être seule dans sa douleur.

**John : **Je ne vous crois pas !

Les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler. Elle baissa les yeux et ferma les yeux. John voulut faire quelques pas vers elle mais il se ravisa. Si c'était lui qui avait causé ces larmes, il ne voulait rien aggraver.

**John : **Est-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé…

**Elizabeth : **Non !

Elle avait levé les yeux à nouveau vers lui. Sa gorge se nouait et elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Son regard semblait s'excuser. S'excuser de lui avoir fait croire cela. Il n'y était pour rien… enfin pas vraiment. Mais non, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait gardé trop longtemps ça enfoui en elle.

Elle se détourna de lui et fit face à l'immense baie vitrée derrière elle.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis la seule à blâmée.

John s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle le sentit s'approcher et croisa ses bras pour cacher le frisson qui la parcourut. Les larmes avaient été plus fortes.

Il ne savait pas comment agir. Devait-il s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras, comme il en mourrait d'envie ou la laisser venir à lui ? Il resta silencieux.

**Elizabeth : **C'est moi qui ais tenté de l'oublier pour ne plus avoir mal !

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour empêcher un sanglot de sortir.

John le remarqua et s'avança vers elle. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout mais il savait qu'il lui fallait du temps. Lorsqu'elle en aurait envie, elle lui en dirait plus. Il pouvait être simplement là pour elle à cet instant, et l'écouter.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle releva légèrement la tête quand elle sentit ses mains mais ne bougea pas. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses bras tout en se rapprochant puis l'enlaça pour la serrer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et se laissa même aller en arrière pour placer sa tête contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux. Il nicha son visage dans son cou pour lui faire sentir qu'il était là et qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller.

Elle passa ses mains sur celle de John pour ne pas qu'il la lâche puis elle eut une soudaine envie de se nicher encore plus dans ses bras. Elle se retourna et se laissa aller contre lui. Les larmes n'étaient plus retenues.

John fut légèrement surpris par ce changement de position mais comprit très vite qu'Elizabeth en avait besoin. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, et posa une de ses mains sur ses cheveux et lui caressa doucement la tête comme pour la calmer. Elizabeth avait ses mains entre elle et John et son visage collé contre lui.

Ils restèrent plusieurs longues minutes comme ça. John laissa Elizabeth aller à son rythme. Il la sentit peu à peu se calmer. Elle releva tout doucement la tête. John baissa légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard. Elizabeth leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

**John : **(doucement) Ca va mieux ?

Elle inclina la tête pour lui répondre. Il posa sa main sur une partie de sa joue et sur ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce contact. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver à nouveau dans ceux de John. Il avait un regard si tendre à cet instant.

Elle lui devait une explication et elle avait besoin d'en parler.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai faillit l'oublier… failli oublier qui il était et ce qu'il m'avait appris.

John sentit une pointe de jalousie en lui. Il se maudit****intérieurement d'avoir ressentit ça. Ce n'était pas le moment et Elizabeth n'avait pas besoin de ça.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai cru que l'enfouir au plus profond de moi allait enlever la douleur… mais ça n'a pas été le cas. La douleur n'a pas disparut.

Il avait envie de savoir de qui elle était entrain de parler mais il ne voulait rien forcer.

**Elizabeth : **Noël a disparut en même temps que mon père quand j'avais 6 ans.

Ca y est ! Il comprenait tout… enfin une grande partie. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était si réticente à Noël, pourquoi il avait lu de la tristesse dans son regard par moment et pourquoi elle avait pleuré dans ses bras ce soir ?

**John : **Je suis désolé.

**Elizabeth : **C'est grâce à vous si je me souviens…

**John : **Je n'en suis pas fier… surtout si cela vous fait pleurer…

**Elizabeth : **Je crois que j'en avais besoin.

Elle baissa les yeux.

**John : **Je crois aussi que vous avez besoin de dormir.

Elle le regarda. Il était si protecteur avec elle à cet instant. Il l'avait toujours été… d'une certaine manière mais là c'était différent.

Il s'écarta légèrement tout en gardant ses mains posées sur ses épaules. Il se dirigea vers le lit et l'incita à le suivre. Elle s'assit. John prit le livre qui se trouvait sur le lit et le posa sur la table basse. Elizabeth s'allongea. John s'accroupit pour à nouveau rencontrer son regard.

**John : **Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant 10h demain matin !

Elle allait répondre lorsqu'il levant le doigt pour la stopper.

**John : **Inutile de discuter !

Elle sourit légèrement. Il la regarda un petit moment avant de murmurer.

**John : **Bonne nuit Elizabeth.

Il se redressa pour s'en aller mais elle lui attrapa la main.

**Elizabeth : **Restez !

Son regard semblait presque le supplier. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule. Il fut énormément touché par ce qu'il lu dans le regard d'Elizabeth. Cette femme habituellement si forte, posait ce soir, genoux à terre.

Tout le monde avait tendance à croire qu'Elizabeth était une femme forte, une grande dirigeante et diplomate mais ils oubliaient qu'elle était avant tout une femme avec ses peurs et ses craintes.

Il contourna le lit. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il allait la laisser mais elle fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'elle sentit le lit légèrement bougé et lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence à ses côtés. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le sentir près d'elle, lui faisait énormément de bien.

John s'allongea à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait bien. Il en avait simplement envie et Elizabeth ne voulait pas rester seule. Il fixa longtemps la jeune femme. Il guettait le moindre mouvement, sa moindre réaction. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il y avait simplement le mouvement de son torse fait par sa respiration.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et l'alcool n'arrangeait rien. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et essaya de ne pas s'endormir. Elle se sentait bien mais elle avait peur de s'endormir et surtout de se réveiller. Une nouvelle journée allait commencer. Une nouvelle journée à affronter cette douleur et cette absence.

L'oubli n'est pas un remède mais une anesthésie après laquelle la douleur réapparaît et quelques fois plus forte. Les larmes refirent leur apparition. Elizabeth se referma sur elle-même, dans la position du fœtus.

Elle sentit le lit légèrement bouger puis elle sentit son corps contre le sien… son souffle sur ses cheveux et sa nuque. Puis son avant bras vint se poser par-dessus elle. Puis aucun d'eux ne bougea plus. John fixait les cheveux qu'il avait face à lui. Il attendait sa réaction. Il avait la sensation qu'elle avait besoin de le sentir présent. Et puis il avait envie de la protéger. De la prendre dans ses bras et l'empêcher de souffrir. Mais ça, il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas totalement. Elizabeth hésita un instant avant de faire glisser sa main vers celle de John et de tout doucement, entrelacer ses doigts au siens. Puis elle ferma les yeux et quelques minutes plus tard, s'endormit.

Il se réveilla. Ce parfum… il le connaissait. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux puis il se souvint où il se trouvait, avec qui et pourquoi. Elizabeth avait bougé dans la nuit et elle s'était tourné vers lui et blottit tout contre lui. Leurs jambes étaient entrelacées et John tenait Elizabeth dans ses bras, tandis que la jeune femme avait une main posée contre lui et une autre sur le lit.

Il la regarda dormir. Elle semblait plus reposée et sereine qu'hier soir… mais il lisait toujours une légère tristesse. Il ne bougea pas et continua de la regarder. En l'aidant à se rappeler la magie de Noël, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il ferait resurgir de douloureux souvenirs. Et il s'en voulait… même si ce n'était pas directement sa faute, il l'avait fait pleurer.

Le peu qu'il avait compris, c'est que son père l'avait quitté lorsqu'elle avait 6 ans et que depuis elle n'avait plus fêté Noël. Mais était-il partit réellement ou décédé ? Dans les deux cas, la douleur est immense.

Cette femme le surprenait encore. Il l'avait fait se souvenir de choses plutôt pénibles pour elle et pourtant elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle cherchait même son réconfort. Il l'avait peut-être aidé plus qu'il ne le pensait en l'aidant à se souvenir. En n'oubliant pas Noël et son père. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Continuer ou abandonner ?

Il fixa son visage. Non il ne devait pas abandonner. Enfouir sa douleur ne la fera pas disparaître. Elizabeth avait raison. Il devait continuer à l'aider à croire en Noël car c'est une période réellement magique pour ceux qui y croient Et il avait vu son regard « d'enfant » à certains moments et cette petite étincelle de joie. Non la petite fille en Elizabeth avait encore envie d'y croire.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de se lever délicatement, très lentement pour ne pas la réveiller. Se séparer d'elle lui était très difficile mais il le devait. Elizabeth avait besoin de repos et les autres n'allaient pas tarder à venir l'ennuyer si personne ne prenait la relève.

Une fois dégagé, il se leva doucement. Il prit une couverture au pied du lit et recouvrit Elizabeth avec. Après s'être assuré qu'elle dormait toujours en restant quelques minutes près d'elle, John allait sortir quand son regard fut attiré par l'étoile qui était toujours dans la boîte. Il s'approcha. Elle était magnifique. Argentée et scintillante. Elle n'avait pas l'air toute jeune mais elle ne semblait pas avoir été utilisée.

Elizabeth ne voulait pas fêter Noël alors pourquoi avait-elle cette étoile ? Avait-elle une relation avec son père ? Il se posait beaucoup de questions et seule Elizabeth avait les réponses. Il devait lui laisser du temps. Il se tourna vers elle pour voir si tout allait bien puis sortit sans faire de bruit.

Elle s'étira. Elle sortit tout doucement de son sommeil. Elle bougea légèrement et elle ne sentit plus sa présence. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus là. Plusieurs sensations l'envahirent, la panique, la peur et la douleur. Puis son regard se posa sur le réveil. 11h46. Cela la rassura. Il devait sûrement assurer la permanence pendant qu'elle dormait.

Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'elle avait peut-être rêvé ou que l'alcool l'avait fait délirer mais l'odeur de John était encore présente sur l'oreiller. Elle sourit légèrement et s'assit sur le lit. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand il l'avait quitté mais elle savait qu'elle avait passé une grande partie de la nuit dans ses bras.

Jamais elle ne s'était laissée aller avec un homme à ce point. Elle n'avait jamais laissé personne réellement entrer dans ce monde et dans cette douleur. Et pourtant John avait réussit, tout doucement à atteindre cette femme que personne ne connaissait. Tous les autres hommes qu'elle avait connus n'avaient jamais su et c'est ce qui compliquait légèrement leur relation.

Et puis, elle n'avait jamais été entièrement dans une relation avec un homme…. Même avec Simon… elle avait fuit et Atlantis avait été son excuse. Elle aimait tendrement Simon… mais pas assez apparemment pour le faire rentrer dans son monde. Et comme tous les hommes de sa vie, il l'avait quitté et elle s'était retrouvée à nouveau seule. Mais elle n'avait qu'à se blâmer elle-même.

Tous sauf lui. John avait cette capacité à la comprendre. Elle sourit légèrement. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de considérer John bien plus que comme un ami. Teyla avait raison. John avait fait ressortir la femme en elle et elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle devait résoudre son problème avant de pouvoir envisager quoi que ce soit avec John car elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Il méritait beaucoup mieux.

Elle se leva.

John arriva dans la salle de contrôle après être passé à ses quartiers pour prendre une douche et se changer. Les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train, surtout après hier soir, inutile d'argumenter encore plus les ragots.

Il s'approcha de Samuels.

**Samuels : **Colonel !

**John : **Bonjour Sergent ! Le Dr Weir prend un peu de repos ce matin et j'assurerai donc la permanence. Si je ne me trompe pas, il n'y a aucune mission prévue aujourd'hui, donc nous devrions avoir une journée assez calme.

**Samuels : **Oui Monsieur.

Il avait l'air étonné. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du Dr Weir de prendre une matinée.

**Samuels : **Monsieur, permission de parler librement ?

**John : **Accordée !

**Samuels : **Est-ce que le Dr Weir va bien ? Je veux dire que depuis que je travaille avec elle, elle n'a jamais manqué un jour…

**John : **C'est pour cela que je lui ai conseillé de prendre un peu de repos. Le Dr Weir en fait beaucoup trop et surtout ces derniers temps.

Samuel inclina la tête. Il était d'accord avec le Colonel Sheppard. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il partait et que le Dr Weir était encore entrain de travailler dans son bureau. Et de nombreuses fois, l'équipe de nuit lui avait dit qu'elle avait passé la nuit à travailler.

**John : **Dites à toutes les équipes et les scientifiques de ne déranger le Dr Weir sous aucun prétexte. Et s'il y a le moindre souci, qu'ils me contactent.

**Samuels : **Bien Monsieur !

**John : **Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai avec Zelenka !

John sortit de la salle de contrôle tandis que Samuels s'exécuta. Celui-ci avait cru pendant un instant que le colonel allait prendre la place du Dr Weir dans son bureau, comme l'aurait fait sûrement de nombreuses personnes parmi eux, y compris le Colonel Cadwell. Mais non. John respectait beaucoup trop Elizabeth et son statut de leader sur Atlantis pour prendre sa place.

Comme il l'avait dit, il assurait simplement la permanence. En aucun cas, il avait dit qu'il prenait la tête du programme. Samuels sourit. Il était heureux de travailler avec lui et sous ses ordres. Le Colonel Sheppard était un des meilleurs militaires qu'il est connu. Il avait énormément de respect pour lui.

John sortit du bureau de Zelenka, content de lui. Tout commençait très bien. Ce qu'il avait demandé à Zelenka, il y a plusieurs jours était déjà prêt. Il fallait qu'il trouve de la main d'œuvre maintenant. Il savait où en trouver. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune.

Il regarda sa montre. 8h44. Il espérait qu'Elizabeth dormait toujours. Elle avait réellement besoin de se reposer. La quitter ce matin avait été très dur… mais il s'était surpris à penser qu'il pourrait s'habituer à ce genre de chose. Se réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés.

Mais il avait du mal à s'imaginer avec une vie de couple et de famille…. Il ralentit doucement son allure en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Famille ! Il venait d'envisager fonder une famille avec Elizabeth. Lui qui pensait ne pas en être capable.

**Voix : **Les liens du sang ne sont pas aussi forts que ceux du cœur !

John s'arrêta net dans le couloir et se retourna. Il vit le garçon, debout, face à lui.

**John : **Qui es-tu ?

**Garçon : **Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été abandonné que cela signifie que tu feras la même chose… Pourquoi le crois-tu ?

**John : **Tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question !

**Garçon : **Toi non plus !

Le petit garçon avait un sacré caractère. Ils se regardèrent.

**Garçon : **Ne laisse pas ces croyances prendre le dessus !

Le garçon le regarda une dernière fois, avança puis disparut dans un couloir. John lui courut après mais lorsqu'il tourna à son tour. Il avait disparut.

Il n'arrivait à pas à savoir si cela était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours où si cet enfant était réel. Mais en tout cas, il savait des choses à son sujet que personne ne savait.

Comment pouvait-il se débarrasser de ses croyances et des ses peurs à ce sujet lorsqu'il avait grandi seul avec ses croyances. Pourtant sa famille adoptive avait été merveilleuse… mais cette peur de l'abandon avait toujours été présente.

Il reprit la direction de la salle commune. Il devenait fou. C'était la seule explication qu'il voyait. Il entra dans la salle commune. Il vit les enfants à une table avec Teyla et Beckett entrain d'écrire. Il les observa un moment.

De nombreuses guerres avaient été faites au nom de la religion. Aujourd'hui, il n'était absolument pas question de religion mais simplement d'une croyance enfantine partagée. Les Athosiens étaient très enthousiaste face à ce vieux Monsieur à barbe blanche. Cela était pour eux une sorte de grand conte qui prenait forme.

Il s'approcha doucement et se pencha par-dessus les petites têtes pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient de beau.

**John : **Cher Père Noël…

Teyla, Carson et les enfants levèrent les yeux vers lui. Il leur sourit.

**John : **Et bien je vois que le Père Noël va avoir énormément de travail cette année !

**Enfant : **Ca ne va pas être trop dur pour lui. Il est vieux.

Les adultes sourirent à la remarque de l'enfant.

**John : **Le Père Noël a plus d'un tour dans sa hotte !

Il fit un léger clin d'œil à l'enfant.

**Tyra : **J'ai terminé !

La fillette leva fièrement sa lettre au dessus de sa tête. John frappa dans ses mains.

**John : **Parfait ! Alors tu vas pouvoir m'aider à terminer ma surprise !

Tous les enfants le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

**Beckett : **Une surprise ?

**Tyra : **Pour qui ?

**John : **Pour tout le monde… (Se tournant vers Carson) et vous allez pouvoir m'aider aussi !

Beckett le regarda. Que préparait-il encore ?

**Enfant : **Moi aussi je veux aider !

**Enfant : **Moi aussi !

**Enfant : **Moi aussi !

Tous les enfants voulaient aider.

**John : **Parfait ! Alors suivez-moi !

Les enfants se levèrent et suivirent John. Teyla et Carson se regardèrent puis partirent à leur tour sur les traces de John.

La cité avait l'air de très bien tournée sans elle. Elle savait que John s'en sortait très bien même si il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Elle croisa plusieurs membres de l'expédition ainsi que des petits athosiens qui continuaient à préparer activement Noël. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'être plutôt bien remit de la petite fête de la veille. Tout le monde la saluait avec un grand sourire. Ils étaient heureux et beaucoup plus détendus. Le plan de John avait marché et elle en était heureuse.

Elle remarqua aussi des regards assez particuliers. Sûrement à cause de sa danse avec John. Mais ceux là n'avaient rien d'un reproche ou quelque soit d'autre. Non. C'était différent. On aurait pu croire de la joie mélangée avec de la fierté. Elle n'arrivait pas bien à cerner ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle continua son chemin et arriva en salle de contrôle. L'équipe était au travail et lorsqu'ils la virent entrer ils la saluèrent tous en souriant.

**Elizabeth : **Bonjour !

Elle se tourna vers Samuels. Celui-ci la regarda.

**Elizabeth : **Je vois que ma présence n'empêche pas la cité de tourner correctement ! Je vais peut-être pouvoir prendre plus souvent des vacances.

Elle lui sourit et il lui répondit.

**Samuels : **C'est-ce que le Colonel Sheppard a proposé aussi.

**Elizabeth : **Je vois.

Elle croisa les bras. Samuels ne savait pas si il avait bien fait de dire ça ou pas.

**Samuel : **Enfin je ne voulais pas dire que vous étiez… juste que…

Elizabeth sourit.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai compris !

Samuels parut soulagé. Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle pour voir si John était là mais personne.

**Elizabeth : **En parlant du Colonel, où est-il ?

Samuels se tourna vers le bureau d'Elizabeth.

**Samuels : **Dans votre bureau Ma…

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit que le bureau était vide.

**Samuels : **Je vous assure qu'il y a quelques minutes, il se trouvait dans votre bureau !

Il ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait vu entrer dans le bureau d'Elizabeth avec un énorme carton, il l'avait vu s'activer à l'intérieur… mais il ne l'avait pas vu en sortir.

**Elizabeth : **Ce n'est pas grave Samuels ! Si vous le voyez avant moi, dites lui que j'ai repris les commandes.

Elle alla dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit un énorme carton posé sur son bureau. John était bien là. Elle allait ressortir pour demander de l'aide à Samuels pour le carton mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, la tête de John, à l'envers, la stoppa et la fit sursauter.

**John : **Bonjour !

**Elizabeth : **John !

Elle le regarda.

**Elizabeth : **Que faites-vous… là haut ?

John était accroché au dessus de la porte de son bureau et il se laissa tomber sur ses jambes devant elle. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il la regarda avec son regard d'enfant content de la trouvaille qu'il venait de faire.

**John : **Ca, c'est une surprise !

Elle le regarda et essaya de deviner ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer cette fois-ci. Mais il se contenta de lui sourire. Même après ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir, il la regardait toujours de la même manière… avec peut-être encore plus de tendresse dans le regard. C'était définitif. John Sheppard n'était pas comme les hommes qu'elle avait connus jusqu'à présent.

Il lui prit la main et la tira pour qu'elle s'éloigne de son bureau, puis lui fit signe de se retourner.

**John : **Je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose à votre bureau !

Elle le regarda. Elle s'attendait au pire. Il la regarda en lui souriant puis sortit son palm pilot et pianota dessus un instant. Tout fier de lui, il appuya une dernière fois et là… la lumière fut ! Elle vit tout son bureau être éclairé par des guirlandes lumineuses.

Toutes les personnes présentes aux alentours et dans la salle des commandes s'arrêtèrent de travailler pour apprécier le spectacle. John avait fait un travail fantastique. C'était magnifique. Elle resta un instant sans dire un mot, presque à s'émerveiller devant les lumières.

Il n'y avait que John pour faire une chose pareille. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il affichait un sourire satisfait et il avait de nouveau ce regard d'enfant fier de sa surprise. Elle regarda de nouveau son bureau. Cela faisait du plus bel effet.

Les couleurs étaient très bien choisies… bleu, jaune et blanc… cela donnait un effet splendide. Il avait su jouer aussi avec les transparences. Elizabeth n'en revenait toujours pas.

**Elizabeth : **John… c'est magnifique… mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le lieu le plus approprié pour cela…

**John : **Je crois que si au contraire! Vous êtes le leader… et en cette période de fête, vous devez montrer l'exemple !

**Elizabeth : **Je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde apprécie !

Elizabeth pensait surtout à Cadlwell et Kavanagh. Ils n'allaient pas du tout apprécier.

**John : **Et bien tant pis pour eux !

A ce moment Beckett arriva dans la salle d'embarquement et leva les yeux vers John.

**Beckett : **Nous avons fini !

John parut tout heureux par cette nouvelle. Elizabeth et lui se regardèrent.

**Elizabeth : **Qu'êtes-vous encore entrain de préparer ?

Il lui sourit… où plutôt, il ne baissa pas le sourire qui était sur son visage depuis le début. Il avait un côté enfant qui amusait Elizabeth et qu'elle trouvait charmant.

**John : **La suite de la surprise !

Il la prit de nouveau par la main dans un geste tout naturel et traversa la salle de contrôle pour se rendre sur le balcon. Sur leur balcon. Il faisait assez froid mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. La neige avait recouvert une grande partie de la cité. Le ciel était à nouveau tout blanc et il ne tarderait pas à neiger de nouveau.

John appuya sur sa radio.

**John : **Nous sommes en place.

Puis il regarda la cité. Elizabeth le regarda un instant puis fit de même. A cet instant, la cité commença à s'éclairer de milles feu. Des tonnes de petites lumières du style de celle de son bureau, s'allumèrent dans chaque coin de la cité. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était magnifique. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il fait ?

John se tourna vers Elizabeth pour voir sa réaction et il fut heureux de ce qu'il vit. La petite fille était à nouveau présente et elle s'émerveillait du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle le regarda les yeux brillants.

**Elizabeth : **John… c'est… magnifique… comment avez-vous fait ?

**John : **Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets… mais je dois avouer que j'ai été aidé. Zelenka est un vrai petit génie !

Elizabeth regarda de nouveau le spectacle.

**Elizabeth : **Toutes ses lumières…

**John : **Attendez de voir ce que cela donne la nuit !

Elle pouvait imaginer et encore, elle savait qu'elle allait être agréablement surprise par le résultat. La cité était déjà splendide de nuit avec les lumières habituelles allumées.

**Elizabeth : **Je ne sais pas si Rodney va beaucoup apprécier que nous utilisions l'énergie des ZPM…

**John : **Elizabeth…

Il la regarda avec un air amusé.

**John : **Arrêtez de vous faire du souci et faites moi confiance. J'ai pensé à tout.

Elle sourit et le regarda.

**John : **Vous ne me croyez pas ?... Zelenka a construit une sorte de générateur solaire supplémentaire pour alimenter ces éclairages.

C'est vrai. Il avait pensé à tout. Mais depuis combien de temps pensait-il à cela ? Cela avait du prendre des jours à tout préparer. Elle regarda de nouveau la cité. C'était magnifique. C'était les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle était définitivement conquise.

Un silence s'installa. Ils regardèrent tout les deux la cité « de lumière ». Elle noua ses bras car un léger vent avait fait son apparition. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Ou tout du moins qu'elle le remercie pour cette nuit. Elle avait énormément apprécié ce qu'il avait fait.

**Elizabeth : **John…je voulais vous remercier pour hier soir.

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Elle avait toujours le regard fixé devant elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit son regard sur elle, elle tourna à son tour les yeux vers lui.

**Elizabeth : **Merci d'avoir été là.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. A cet instant, il n'y avait pas besoin d'échanger de paroles. Leurs regards parlaient pour eux et Elizabeth comprit dans le regard de John qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Et cela la fit frissonner. Personne ne l'avait encore regardé comme cela.

Beckett arriva presque en courant, comme un enfant, lui aussi fier de sa surprise. John et Elizabeth se tournèrent vers lui. Il souriait.

**Beckett : **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elizabeth le regarda étonné. Il était lui aussi dans le coup.

**Elizabeth : **Vous aussi, vous faites partie de la petite équipe qui a organisé tout ça !

Elizabeth avait dit cela sur un ton sérieux et attendait une réponse de Beckett. John sourit intérieurement. Elizabeth avait le cœur à plaisanter. C'était bon signe.

**Beckett : **Euh… en faite… c'est-à-dire que… oui.

Le sourire du médecin baissa et il prit son air de petit garçon prit en faute. Elizabeth sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Toutes mes félicitations.

Lorsque Rodney ouvrit le premier œil, ce fut pour le refermer aussitôt, tant la lumière du jour lui donna mal crâne. Poussant un grognement digne d'un homme des cavernes, il se mit sur le dos tout en se frottant le visage. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait les tempes. Il avait l'impression qu'une fanfare jouait dans sa tête.

Ouvrant les yeux l'un après l'autre, il finit par se redresser péniblement dans son lit. Il était nauséeux, avait la bouche pâteuse, et il se sentait affreusement sale ! Comme si un camion lui était passé sur le corps.

Alors qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, il remarqua le petit garçon au pied de son lit. Il cligna des yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas, mais le garçon continuait de le fixer sans bouger.

Rodney poussa un soupir exaspéré.

**Rodney :** Quoi encore ?

**Garçon :** Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Rodney :** Je fais quoi ?

**Garçon :** Pourquoi tu refuses d'être avec eux ? Ce sont tes amis, de vrais amis !

**Rodney :** Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? De quoi tu parles ?

**Garçon :** Noël c'est aussi une fête de l'amitié. Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'être heureux. Ils ne sont pas comme les autres ici. Ils tiennent à toi ! Ils sont ta famille maintenant, ta vraie famille.

Rodney ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. Il avait l'impression que le petit garçon connaissait ses angoisses les plus infimes, ses blessures les plus secrètes, celles dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager le garçon, et celui-ci soutenait son regard sans bouger.

**Rodney :** Qui es-tu ?

**Garçon :** Celui que tu es !

**Rodney :** Quoi !

**Garçon :** On ne choisit pas sa famille, mais ses amis oui. Et les tiens sont ici. Ils t'ont accepté parmi eux tel que tu es. Ils n'ont pas peur de toi, pas comme les autres. Et tu ne dois pas avoir peur non plus, ils seront là pour toi. Comment crois-tu que tu sois rentré hier ? Souviens-toi !

**Rodney :** Hein ?

Et c'est sous les yeux ébahis de McKay que le garçon disparu. Rodney se leva précipitamment, mais il s'empêtra les pieds dans ses bras et failli trébucher. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé. Alors les souvenirs de la veille ressurgirent dans sa mémoire : sa mauvaise humeur, l'alcool qu'il avait bu plus que de raison, l'inquiétude sur le visage de Beckett, et l'aide de John pour le raccompagner dans son lit.

Il se sentait honteux de son comportement désagréable de ces derniers jours. Oui, il avait des amis sur Atlantis, les meilleurs même qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Parce qu'ils l'acceptaient comme il était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, sans le juger. Et alors que la période de Noël rassemblait les amis, lui avait choisit de se mettre à l'écart ! Quel imbécile !

La part d'enfant qui existait encore en lui venait de refaire surface au travers de l'apparition d'un petit garçon. On ne pouvait pas rattraper son enfance, ni effacer les mauvais souvenirs, mais on pouvait faire en sorte de s'en créer de nouveaux, plus beaux et plus sincères.

Se dirigeant dans la salle de bain, Rodney se jura de racheter sa mauvaise humeur des derniers jours. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire. Comme dirait Sheppard, la magie de Noël opérait !

John se dirigeait vers le laboratoire de McKay. Ce dernier l'avait fait appeler, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à hier soir, lorsqu'il avait raccompagné Rodney dans ses quartiers. Son ami lui avait semblait soudain complètement différent, comme un petit garçon perdu. Et même si ça n'avait durer que quelques secondes, il en avait été inquiet.

Rodney, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il guettait, bien malgré lui, l'entrée de son laboratoire pour apercevoir Sheppard arrivait. Il répétait inlassablement dans sa tête le discours qu'il s'était préparé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout d'être nerveux.

Un coup frappé sur la cloison le fit sursauter.

**John (tout sourire)** : Toc toc, y'a quelqu'un ? Alors McKay, comment ça va ce matin ? Parce qu'hier soir, ce n'était pas très brillant.

**Rodney** : Sheppard !

**John** : Oui, c'est bien moi ! Alors Rodney, pourquoi vous m'avez fait demander ?

John s'était assis devant la table de travail et attendait que Rodney lui réponde en le fixant d'un regard interrogatif. Mais McKay ne savait pas par où commencer. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas l'habitude de présenter des excuses, surtout quand ça le concernait lui directement, et non pas sur son travail.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il aperçut soudain le petit garçon à la porte de son laboratoire. Celui-ci lui souriait d'un vrai sourire d'enfant. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient, et il semblait heureux. Bouleversé par cette vision, McKay se figea quelques secondes, avant que Sheppard le ramène à la réalité en secouant sa main devant ses yeux.

**John** : Eh oh ! Y'a quelqu'un ? McKay ?

**Rodney** : Hum, quoi ?

**John** : Vous allez bien ? Vous étiez complètement ailleurs !

**Rodney** : Oh ! Désolé !

**John (surpris**) : Alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Rodney** : Voilà, je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Je reconnais que je n'ai pas été très agréable envers les gens d'Atlantis, et surtout envers vous et votre idée de fêter Noël.

John était trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais entendu Rodney s'excuser de la sorte, il n'en revenait pas. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

**Rodney** : Je n'ai jamais pensé que Noël pouvait être si important pour les gens d'Atlantis, j'étais trop occupé à privilégier les défenses de la cité.

**John** : Et c'est tout à votre honneur Rodney, mais il faut parfois savoir s'arrêter pour recharger ses batteries, vous comme les autres. Vous n'êtes pas infaillible Rodney.

**Rodney** : Oui, je l'ai compris maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement.

**John** : Eh bien, c'est gentil à vous ! Surprenant de votre part, mais agréable !

**Rodney** : Oh ça va, cessez donc de vous moquer de moi ainsi !

**John** : Allons McKay, ne boudez pas !

**Rodney** : Mais je ne boude pas !

John prenait un malin plaisir à faire enrager ainsi Rodney, parce qu'il sentait bien que son ami n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise dans cette conversation.

**John** : Alors ça veut dire que vous allez participer aux décorations de Noël ! Ca tombe bien, j'ai du travail pour vous !

**Rodney** : Oh oh oh ! Ne vous emballez pas non plus! Je me suis excusé, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais jouer aux fanfarons ! Je ne suis pas un gamin moi, contrairement à vous !

**John** : Mouais ! C'aurait été trop beau !

Rodney fit un sourire ironique à son ami, mais il se sentait soulagé de leur petite joute verbale. Sheppard ne lui en voulait pas, et c'était vraiment important pour lui.

**John** : Bon, désolé Rodney, mais j'a du travail qui m'attend !

**Rodney** : Oh mais je ne vous retiens pas ! Vous pouvez aller faire le zouave ailleurs !

**John** : Hey ! Ce n'est pas gentil ça ! Je croyez que vous étiez mon ami ?

**Rodney** : Oh mais le je suis, c'est pour ça que je vous dis d'aller jouer ailleurs !

**John** : Rabats-joie !

Et c'est sur cet échange complice que les deux amis se séparèrent.

5 jours plus tard (20 décembre)

Elle arriva en salle de contrôle suite à l'appel de Samuels. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il leva les yeux vers elle.

**Samuels : **Le Daedalus est arrivé. Il demande l'autorisation de décharger en salle d'embarquement.

**Elizabeth : **Quand doit rentrer l'équipe 5 ?

**Samuels : **Dans 8 heures.

**Elizabeth : **Très bien. Permission accordée.

Samuels contacta le Daedalus. Elizabeth resta en salle de contrôle et se tourna vers la salle d'embarquement. Revoir Caldwell avec tous les changements effectués ces derniers temps n'allait pas être simple. Et cela la stressait légèrement.

Elle inspira un grand coup et croisa les bras. C'était elle le leader de cette expédition et elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre à Caldwell en ce qui concernait la vie de la cité.

Les premières caisses ainsi que le Colonel Cadlwell et une partie de son équipe apparurent en plein milieu de la salle d'embarquement. Et comme elle s'en doutait, Cadlwell vit les décorations et son regard exprimait son désaccord. Elle soutint son regard. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, la décision de fêter Noël sur Atlantis avait fait énormément de bien aux membres de cette expédition. Tous les membres sans exception.

Elle vit le Colonel Caldwell monter les marches pour la rejoindre en salle de contrôle. Elle se tourna et vit les membres de la salle de contrôle la regarder. Elle leur sourit en soulevant légèrement son sourcil l'air de dire : Que la fête commence !

Caldwell arriva.

**Caldwell : **Dr Weir !

**Elizabeth : **Colonel ! Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

Ils se regardèrent. Ils savaient très bien pourquoi Cadlwell était monté et ce n'était surement pas pour parler du voyage.

**Cadlwell : **Très bien.

Il regarda autour de lui et plus particulièrement le bureau d'Elizabeth.

**Caldwell : **Je vois qu'il y a eut du changement ici, ces derniers temps !

**Elizabeth : **Quelques petites améliorations en cette période de l'année.

Cet échange n'avait rien de très courtois. Les personnes osaient à peine respirer, tellement une tension s'était installée.

**Caldwell : **Et vous avez pensé que votre bureau était l'endroit le plus approprié pour ce genre de chose ?

Elle soutenait toujours son regard. Même si ce n'était pas elle qui en avait eu l'idée, elle allait soutenir ce choix. Parce qu'elle devait l'avouer, cela avait été une très bonne idée.

**Elizabeth : **Au contraire, étant le leader de cette expédition, je me dois de montrer l'exemple... n'est-ce pas !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

**Elizabeth : **Si vous voulez savoir, j'ai décidé qu'Atlantis fêterait Noël et que durant cette période, les missions se tiendraient au strict minimum…. Nous sommes à des milliers d'années lumières de la Terre… Nous ne pouvons pas demander à toutes ses personnes de se couper une fois de plus de leurs traditions.

Caldwell la regarda. Elle pensait qu'il allait beaucoup plus discuter ses décisions mais celui-ci se contenta de la regarder. Ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup plus que dans le cas contraire. Tout le monde attendait la réaction du Colonel.

**Caldwell : **Nous n'avons forcé personne à nous suivre !

**Elizabeth : **Vous avez raison… toutes ses personnes étaient volontaires et ils ont tous fait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un sacrifice en venant sur Atlantis. Je ne me permettrais pas de leur demander d'oublier leur origine et leurs racines. Noël est le meilleur moyen de ne pas oublier.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'est elle qui venait de dire cela. Elle ne lâchera pas prise. Ils se fixaient toujours. Un silence s'était installé et personne n'osait les déranger.

**Cadlwell : **Il semblerait que vous ayez eu la même idée que le Général O'Neill.

Elizabeth parut surprise de cette nouvelle.

**Cadlwell : **Celui-ci à préparer quelques colis spéciaux pour qu'Atlantis puisse fêter dignement Noël.

Elizabeth n'en revenait pas. Le Général O'Neill avait pensé à eux pour Noël. Elle sourit mais se ravisa en se rappelant qu'elle se trouvait face à Caldwell.

**Cadlwell : **Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. J'ai encore un contrôle à faire sur le Daedalus.

Le Colonel sortit de la salle de contrôle. Elizabeth resta immobile un moment. Elle sourit. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Le Général O'Neill leur permettait de fêter Noël. Elle se tourna vers son équipe en souriant, toute fière d'elle, d'avoir réussit à tenir tête à Caldwell et d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

Puis elle se rendit sur le petit balcon qui surplombait la salle d'embarquement. Elle voulait voir ce que leur avait préparé le Général O'Neill.

John était déjà là et s'occupait de répartir les colis dans les différentes sections. Sur plusieurs il trouva l'inscription : Pôle Nord Express. Il sourit. Sa curiosité l'incita à ouvrir un des paquets. Sur le dessus se trouvait une caisse de champagne apparemment. Une carte était posée dessus. Il la prit et la lu.

« Merry Christmas, Général Jack O'Neill »

Il sourit. Cet homme ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Il regarda à nouveau dans la boîte et vit pleins de choses pour pouvoir fêter Noël comme sur Terre. Il leva les yeux et vit Elizabeth. Leurs regards complices s'accrochèrent de nouveau et ils se sourirent.

**John : **Spécial cru O'Neill 2005 !

Dit-il en levant la bouteille vers Elizabeth.

Une équipe venait tout juste de rentrer de leur mission de ravitaillement et ils avaient fait des miracles. Ils avaient réussit à ramener des aliments assez festifs pour fêter Noël. Tout le monde en était ravi. Elle venait tout juste de terminer leur débriefing. Ceux-ci se faisaient très rares car elle avait restreint les missions au strict minimum. Et elle avait bien fait. Les équipes semblaient beaucoup plus reposées et cela leur faisait du bien.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de son bureau, les décorations lumineuses s'allumèrent et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était le genre d'attention qui égayait une journée. Elle entra dans son bureau en pensant à John. Il l'avait presque supplié de laisser son équipe partir en mission de ravitaillement cet après midi. Même si ils n'étaient pas à cours, elle avait accepté. Elle savait que lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps à la base, il devenait fou.

Elle posa ses dossiers sur son bureau et s'assit. Son regard se posa sur la boule à neige. Son père aurait adoré John. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils avaient tout les deux un côté enfant qui étaient rare chez les adultes de nos jours.

Penser à lui, lui faisait du bien. Contre toute attente cela lui faisait moins mal et elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être que parce qu'une certaine manière, il était toujours là. La fillette avait peut-être raison. Elle prit la boule et la secoua.

**Fillette : **_Etoile des neiges… mon cœur amoureux…_

Elizabeth leva les yeux et vit la fillette entrain de danser au milieu de son bureau. D'un seul coup, elle s'arrêta et regarda Elizabeth.

**Fillette : **Tu vois, ce n'est pas si dur !

Elizabeth la fixa. Elle avait conclu que cette petite fille était la petite fille qu'elle avait en elle. Mais cela paraissait dingue.

**Elizabeth : **Que fais-tu ici ?

La fillette lui sourit avec les yeux brillants.

**Fillette : **Je viens fêter Noël !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, subjugué par les lumières.

**Fillette : **Les lumières sont belles.

Elizabeth se leva et se dirigea doucement de l'autre côté de son bureau pour s'approcher de la petite fille.

**Fillette : **Il tient beaucoup à toi.

Elizabeth ralentit lorsque la fillette prononça ces mots. La petite fille la regarda toute souriante.

**Fillette : **Et toi aussi, tu l'aime beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra quelque peu. Depuis qu'elle avait discuté avec Teyla et presque avoué ses sentiments, elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente prise sur le fait.

**Elizabeth : **Oui.

L'enfant sourit de plus belle et éclata légèrement de rire.

**Fillette : **Tu rougis !

Elizabeth baissa un instant les yeux.

**Fillette : **_Etoile des neiges… ton cœur amoureux…s'est pris au piège… de ses grands yeux ! _

Puis elle éclata de nouveau de rire avant de recommencer à danser. Elizabeth la regarda. Cette petite était pleine de vie.

La porte des étoiles s'enclencha. Instinctivement, Elizabeth tourna la tête vers la salle de contrôle et lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers l'enfant, elle avait de nouveau disparu. Elle devenait peut-être folle. Cette petite fille sortait tout droit de son imagination.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de contrôle. Lorsque Samuels la vit arriver, il lui fit son rapport.

**Samuels : **C'est l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard qui rentre Madame !

**Elizabeth : **Très bien levez le bouclier.

Samuels s'exécuta et Elizabeth se tourna et alla sur le petit balcon qui donnait sur la salle de la Porte des Etoiles. Le vortex s'enclencha.

L'équipe de John passa la porte. Elizabeth s'était placée sur le balcon pour les voir arriver, comme à son habitude. A peine était il arrivé qu'il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant était rempli de tendresse. Elizabeth lui rendit légèrement son sourire. Puis John et son équipe quittèrent la salle d'embarquement.

Encore dans son bureau. Il devait avouer qu'elle faisait des efforts et qu'elle y était moins mais encore trop à son goût. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte avec sa surprise dans une de ses mains. Il l'observa un moment avant de décider d'installer tout de suite sa surprise. Il leva le bras sur le haut de la porte et l'installa.

Ce mouvement attira l'attention d'Elizabeth qui leva les yeux. John presque prit sur le fait se redressa et lui sourit.

**John : **Pourquoi étais-je certain de vous trouver encore ici ?

Elle lui sourit.

**Elizabeth : **J'étais justement entrain de finir ce rapport. Je comptais partir dans quelques minutes.

**John : **Parfait ! Alors vous allez pouvoir vous joindre à moi pour l'emballage des cadeaux.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis désolée mais je suis déjà prise.

John fut étonné. Elizabeth était contente de l'effet produit. Elle sourit.

**Elizabeth : **J'ai promis à Tyra de l'aider à terminer ses biscuits pour ce soir.

John sourit. Il était agréablement surpris.

**John : **Seriez-vous entrain de me dire que vous allez aidé à la préparation de Noël ?

Elizabeth savait que John voulait savourer sa victoire mais elle n'allait pas lui donner aussi facilement.

**Elizabeth : **Disons que Tyra n'est pas une enfant à laquelle on peut résister longtemps !

**John (sourire) : **Je vois.

Elizabeth ferma son dossier, elle avait enfin fini. Elle le rangea dans un de ses tiroirs. Puis elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers John. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé et il se tenait les bras croisés contre la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris à son arrivée, il était entrain de faire quelque chose au dessus de cette porte et elle se doutait de ce que cela pouvait être. Elle sourit. Elle avait sa revanche. Elle se leva et contourna son bureau. John ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

A ce moment, Beckett arriva couvert de farine et vint se placer près de John.

**Carson : **Je suis spécialement envoyé par Tyra et je suis chargé de vous ramener le plus vite possible.

Elizabeth sourit en voyant l'expression de Carson et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

**Elizabeth : **J'étais sur le point de vous rejoindre !

Carson eut un soupir de soulagement.

**Carson : **Ces enfants ont un trop plein d'énergie. Je ne sais pas où ils vont la chercher.

Il regarda Elizabeth.

**Carson : **Et vous êtes très attendus !

**Elizabeth : **Je m'y rends de ce pas !

Elizabeth sourit aux deux hommes.

**Elizabeth : **Si vous voulez bien m'excuser !

Elle passa entre les deux hommes sans que John n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit et avec Carson dans les environ, cela aurait été difficile, mais elle se retourna vers eux.

**Elizabeth : **Colonel, pourquoi ne vous joignez-vous pas à nous ?

Elle lui sourit avec un regard malin puis se retourna et les laissa. John regarda au dessus de lui. Il avait bien faillit réussir. Lorsque Carson vit John lever les yeux, il les leva à son tour et vit la branche de gui. Il regarda John.

**Carson : **Oh…

John le regarda. McKay et lui s'étaient donné le mot.

**Carson : **Tradition oblige…

Carson s'approcha et embrassa John sur la joue. Puis n'attendit pas la réaction du Colonel. John ne bougea pas pendant un instant.

**Voix : **Je connais ta peine !

John se redressa sur sa chaise et se retourna. L'enfant était de nouveau là. Il se leva et s'approcha légèrement de lui. Il essayait de voir s'il était bien réel.

**Garçon : **Je suis bien là…

Il montra John du doigt. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il était entrain de lui dire. Ce gamin avait le don de parler par énigme.

**Garçon : **J'ai longtemps eu peur de me retrouver à nouveau seul… mais aujourd'hui je suis heureux… puisque j'ai trouvé MA famille.

John le regarda. Ce môme était entrain d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Serait-il possible que… ?

**John : **La dernière fois, tu as dit que tu étais moi… ?

**Garçon : **Je suis toi… et tu es moi !

**John : **Est-ce que tu pourrais être un peu plus clair s'il te plaît !

**Garçon : **Je suis le petit garçon qui a été abandonné alors qu'il n'avait que 2 ans.

John ne répondit rien. De trop vieux et tristes souvenirs revinrent à lui. Est-ce que ce petit garçon serait, en fait, le petit garçon qu'il a enfoui en lui ? C'était bien possible. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et les choses qu'il connaissait prouvait ses dires. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Puis il se souvint qu'il était sur Atlantis. Que tout était possible dans cette cité.

**John : **Tu es un peu grand pour un enfant de 2 ans.

L'enfant lui sourit.

**Garçon : **J'ai toujours cru avoir perdu ma famille… 2 fois… mais en fait… nous ne l'avions pas encore trouvé.

John le regarda étonné.

**Garçon : **Notre famille est celle que nous choisissons avec le cœur…

Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'il était entrain de lui dire… ou plutôt de se dire. Elizabeth… Rodney… Teyla… Beckett… Ronon… toutes ces personnes étaient sa famille.

**Garçon : **Ils t'attendent.

L'enfant lui sourit puis disparut progressivement.

Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi il avait vu cet enfant mais il l'avait aidé à comprendre énormément de chose et d'une certaine manière à occulter ses peurs.

4 jours plus tard (24 décembre)

Les enfants attendaient avec impatience la fin de l'histoire. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans une des chambres pour écouter l'histoire que John leur avait promis. La dernière avant Noël.

**Enfant : **Alors…. Est-ce qu'ils l'ont fait ?

John les regarda tout à tour, un par un. Puis son attention se porta vers le garçon. Il était là. Il écoutait lui aussi l'histoire. Il le fixa un long moment. Teyla regarda ce qu'il pouvait bien regarder mais ne vit qu'un mur vide.

**Enfant : **On veut savoir ! Alors ?

John reporta son attention sur les enfants près de lui.

**John : **Et bien lorsque que nous sommes arrivés dans la grange et que minuit a sonné… nous avons vu les animaux s'agiter et parler. Ils parlaient entre eux et célébraient à leur manière Noël.

Elizabeth était venue l'écouter aussi… mais n'était pas rentrer. Elle avait préféré écouté du couloir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas osé rentrer. Et pourtant, elle était venue là dans un seul but, lui donner ce livre. Elle regarda le bouquin qu'elle tenait à la main… puis elle entendit la voix de John continuer son histoire.

Les enfants sourirent en imaginant la scène.

**Enfant : **Je suis sûr que ce n'est même pas vrai !

John le regarda avec un air vexé.

**John : **Est-ce que je vous ai déjà menti ?

**Enfant : **C'est vrai… le Colonel Sheppard ne nous a jamais menti !

Un des enfants se tourna vers Teyla.

**Enfant : **Teyla… est-ce que c'est possible ?

Teyla regarda John puis sourit à l'enfant.

**Teyla : **Si le Colonel Sheppard le dit, alors c'est que cela doit être vrai.

Il la remercia du regard de l'avoir soutenu. Elizabeth sourit à son tour. Les enfants adoraient John. Plus que ça, on aurait pu croire qu'ils le vénéraient. Et John adorait ça.

**Enfant : **Est-ce que l'on pourra aller voir les animaux parler nous aussi !

John était coincé qu'allait-il répondre à cela. Teyla vint à son secours.

**Teyla : **Il n'y a pas d'animaux sur Atlantis… et il est hors de question que nous retournions sur le continent à cette heure !

**Enfants : **S'il te plaît ?

**Teyla : **Si nous retournons sur le continent ce soir… nous ne serons pas là demain pour voir si le Père Noël à trouver Atlantis ?

Les enfants parurent légèrement déçus mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu manquer l'ouverture des cadeaux. John sourit à Teyla. Elle avait bien vu son coup.

**John : **Teyla a raison… en plus il est l'heure d'aller se coucher…

**Enfant : **Non pas encore… une autre histoire…

**Enfant : **Une dernière avant d'aller se coucher !

John regarda Teyla pour savoir s'il pouvait. Elle lui fit signe que oui. Après tout c'était la période de Noël.

**John : **Très bien… mais quelle histoire vais-je bien donc pouvoir vous raconter ?

C'était le moment. Elle devait lui donner le livre. Elle se décida enfin à entrer. Elle avança légèrement jusqu'à ce que John lève les yeux vers elle.

**John : **Elizabeth… vous arrivez juste à temps pour la dernière histoire !

**Elizabeth : **Je sais. J'ai entendu… je crois avoir justement ce qu'il vous faut !

Elle s'approcha doucement en regardant une dernière fois le livre, puis elle lui tendit. John le prit et le regarda. Il avait déjà vu ce livre quelque part mais où ?

**John : **Un conte de Noël de Charles Dickens !

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

**John : **Très bon choix !

John ouvrit le bouquin et les enfants s'installèrent confortablement presque allongés sur les coussins. John les regarda. Dans quelques minutes, ils n'allaient pas tarder à tomber endormit.

**John : **Marley était mort, pour commencer. Là-dessus, pas l'ombre d'un doute. Le registre mortuaire était signé par le ministre, le clerc, l'entrepreneur des pompes funèbres et celui qui avait mené le deuil. Scrooge l'avait signé, et le nom de Scrooge était bon à la bourse, quel que fût le papier sur lequel il lui plut d'apposer sa signature…

Elizabeth se recula doucement pour se retrouver adosser contre le mur. Elle posa sa tête doucement contre celui-ci et resta écouter l'histoire. De temps en temps, John levait les yeux vers elle pour voir si elle était toujours bien là.

Elle connaissait cette histoire par cœur. Son père lui racontait à chaque Noël. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Elizabeth sortit tout doucement de la chambre après avoir saluer Teyla. John fit de même et rejoignit Elizabeth dans le couloir. Celle-ci commençait à s'éloigner quand il la rejoint en trottinant.

**John : **Elizabeth !

Elle se retourne légèrement sans s'arrêter. Arrivé à ses côtés, il la regarda.

**John : **Où avez-vous trouvé ce livre ?

Elle le regarda à son tour et puis détourna les yeux pour répondre à sa question.

**Elizabeth : **Il est à moi !

John parut surpris. A elle ? Pourtant elle n'avait cessé de répéter qu'elle ne fêtait plus Noël et ce livre était on ne peut plus dans l'esprit de Noël.

**John : **Vous lisez des contes de Noël maintenant ?

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Elle avait un regard si triste à cet instant. John s'en voulut d'avoir fait cette remarque.

**Elizabeth : **Il appartenait à mon père.

Voilà ce qui expliquait son regard. Il baissa les yeux vers le livre. Il savait qu'il tenait une chose précieuse dans ses mains. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui tendit le livre. Elle le regarda un long moment avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

**Elizabeth : **Il aurait aimé que vous le gardiez !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'en alla. John ne sut quoi faire à cet instant. Lui courir après et lui rendre son livre ou accepter le cadeau qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire mais il avait pu voir dans le regard d'Elizabeth à quel point ce livre était important et il était très touché par son geste.

_**« Le grand homme est celui qui n'a pas perdu son cœur d'enfant »**_

Elle s'adossa à sa chaise. Elle avait enfin réussit. Elle fixa l'écran de son ordinateur où était affichée la phrase. Elle avait la sensation que sa vision de l'enfant et cette inscription étaient liés. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que grâce à cette fillette, elle n'avait pas perdu son cœur d'enfant… comme l'indiquait cette inscription.

Comment aurait pu agir cette boule, elle n'en avait aucune idée… et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Elle porta son attention sur la boule. Elle se pencha et l'attrapa. Elle la fit tourner dans ses mains pour faire bouger la neige à l'intérieur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher le secouer et c'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit…

**Voix : **_Etoile des neiges… mon cœur amoureux… s'est prit au piège de tes grands yeux…. _

Elizabeth continua instinctivement la chanson comme un murmure.

**Elizabeth : **_Je te donne en gage… cette croix d'argent…et de t'aimer toute ma vie…j'en fais serment._

Son père lui avait chanté ses paroles lorsqu'il lui avait offert son étoile. Elle savait, que où qu'il soit, il continuait de l'aimer. Et au nom de cet amour, elle devait continuer à croire en Noël. Elle sourit discrètement. Elle n'avait pu besoin de se convaincre. Elle avait retrouvé son cœur d'enfant face à Noêl. Et cela, elle le devait à John.

Elle regarda l'heure.23h30. Elle se demandait ou avait bien pu passer John après l'histoire qu'il avait raconté aux enfants. Elle avait adoré entendre à nouveau l'histoire de Dickens. John avait la même passion dans la voix que son père lorsqu'il racontait les histoires.

Il devait surement entrain de finir de préparer le Noël des enfants. Il devait être dans la salle commune. Elle attrapa un sac de confiserie qu'elle avait préparé avec Teyla, provenant des colis que leur avait fait parvenir le Général, et sorti de son bureau.

La caméra fit un gros plan sur la boule. Les derniers flocons de neiges tombèrent sur le village miniature.

Il avait fait le plus gros. Plus que 4 ou 5 à faire et il aurait terminé. 23h36. Après un bon repas de fête, chacun était partit dans ses quartiers. Teyla avait été couché les enfants qui étaient très excités pour leur première nuit de Noël.

La soirée avait été très simple mais très appréciée. Ils avaient tous discuté les un avec les autres. Durant la soirée John avait observé les personnes présentes. Beckett. Il avait quitté la Terre pour changer de vie. Il était servit. Les enfants l'adoraient. Tout le monde dans la cité l'adorait… à l'exception de Rodney peut-être… et encore. Ces deux là se chamaillaient tout le temps mais il avait la sensation qu'ils s'appréciaient.

Rodney avait été plutôt bizarre ces derniers temps… plus que d'habitude. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé mais il avait changé. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui quelques jours plus tôt l'avait touché. Rodney lui avait montré une facette qu'il ignorait, et cela semblait lui avoir fait du bien. Il allait plus vers les autres et ce soir, il avait été le clown de la soirée. Il s'amusait comme un vrai gosse. John sourit en revoyant Rodney se battre avec un petit athosien pour le dernier morceau de poulet.

Caldwell était resté très froid comme à son habitude. Mais peut-être qu'à force, à l'usure, ils allaient bien finir par faire sortir l'homme en lui.

Teyla avait découvert Noël en même temps que les enfants. Elle était dans le même état d'excitation que les enfants mais elle montrait l'exemple. Elle écoutait avec grands intérêts les histoires qu'il avait racontées sur Noël.

Ronon restait à l'écart mais il l'avait vu de nombreuse fois tendre l'oreille ou d'aider un des enfants dans leur tâche. Les enfants l'adoraient… ils adoraient surtout lui sauter dessus et essayer de le faire tomber. Ce qui était cause perdu.

Elizabeth…ils avaient passé une grande partie de la soirée ensemble. Il avait réussit son pari. Il avait aidé Elizabeth à laisser la petite fille en elle continuer à croire à Noël. Il avait réussit et il était heureux. Surtout lorsqu'il l'avait vu ce soir, rire et s'amuser.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de s'en sortir avec le papier cadeau et le scotch. Il faut dire que ce cadeau n'était pas le plus simple. Il n'avait pas vu Elizabeth arriver et le regarder. Elle sourit et vint s'asseoir près de lui à terre. Elle lui prit le bout de scotch des mains et le mit à l'endroit désiré. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

**Elizabeth : **Besoin d'aide ?

Il lui sourit. Il plia le reste du papier. Elle coupa un morceau de scotch et le colla là, où il lui indiquait.

**John : **La soirée vous a plu ?

**Elizabeth : **Oui, elle était très réussie.

John finit le paquet sur lequel il était puis le mit à côté des autres. Il devait en avoir une dizaine.

**Elizabeth : **Ce sont tout vos cadeaux ?

**John : **Oui… enfin une partie… le reste est déjà sous le sapin !

Elizabeth regarda l'arbre.

**Elizabeth : **Vous avez fait des folies !

**John : **J'avais envie que chacun est un beau Noël.

**Elizabeth : **Il l'est croyez-moi. Vous avez tout fait pour !

Elizabeth se leva tandis que John faisait une pause dans ces paquets. Elle prit le sac avec lequel elle était arrivée et se dirigea vers les souliers que les enfants avaient déposés au pied du sapin pour y déposer les friandises.

**Elizabeth : **Ce magnifique sapin, ses décorations, ses lumières… vous avez tout fait pour que ce Noël soit magique.

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et elle le sentait.

**John : **Je vous l'avais promis.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Puis elle continua à mettre les friandises.

**Elizabeth : **D'où vous est venue cette passion pour Noël ?

John sourit légèrement en y pensant. Il aurait aimé que ses parents la connaissent. Il l'aurait adoré. Il prit un autre cadeau et du papier pour commencer à l'emballer.

**John : **Ma mère adorait Noël. C'était sa période préférée… C'est elle qui m'a fait croire en la magie de Noël… je n'y croyais pas non plus à une époque.

Elizabeth se retourna étonnée. Lui… ne pas croire en Noël !

**Elizabeth : **Pourquoi ?

Elle se ravisa. Elle posait des questions qui ne la regardaient sûrement pas.

**Elizabeth : **Désolée. Cela ne me regarde pas.

Elle finit de mettre les dernières friandises. Puis elle revint s'asseoir près de John.

**John : **Je répondrais à votre question si vous me dites vous aussi pourquoi vous avez arrêté d'y croire !

Ils se regardèrent. Elle était prête à lui dire. Elle voulait lui dire la vérité. Elle lui fit un petit signe affirmatif de la tête. John continua de parler tout en emballant son cadeau avec l'aide d'Elizabeth.

**John : **Je n'ai jamais connu mes vrais parents…

Cette déclaration surprit Elizabeth. Il n'y avait rien pourtant dans son dossier. Il avait peut-être voulu ne pas ébruiter la chose. Cela avait du être une époque difficile pour lui Et pourtant il ne laissait jamais rien paraître.

**John : **Mes parents adoptifs m'ont adopté quand j'avais 8 ans. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fêté Noël avant… et à l'orphelinat, on m'avait tout de suite mis au parfum en me disant que le Père Noël n'existait pas. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était réellement la magie de Noël… Je me souviendrais toujours de mon premier vrai Noël avec mes parents.

Il s'arrêta d'emballer et regarda Elizabeth. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle semblait très intéressée par ce qu'il disait et cela l'étonna quelque peu. Elle avait encore un regard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un regard doux qui l'encourageait à continuer.

**John : **J'ai compris cette année là que Noël s'était bien plus que des cadeaux et une fête… C'était des moments partagés à décorer le sapin, à préparer des biscuits, à se raconter des histoires… C'est ça la vraie magie de Noël.

Elizabeth sourit. Son enfance n'avait pas été simple et pourtant il avait ce regard… ce regard d'enfant. Il avait su le garder. Elle baissa les yeux. John s'était remis à la tâche. Il ne lui demandait rien. Elle ne savait pas comment commencer.

**Elizabeth : **J'avais 6 ans ce Noël là !

John leva les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait fixer un point dans le vide puis elle tourna la tête vers lui.

**Elizabeth : **Et comme toutes les petites filles, j'avais fait ma lettre au Père Noël….(léger sourire) et comme chaque année, mon père m'avait ramené une boule à neige de son dernier voyage en me disant que c'était pour attendre la vraie.

John continuait d'emballer tout en la regardant de temps en temps. Elle l'aidait en mettant son doit pour tenir le papier ou en collant un morceau de scotch.

**Elizabeth : **Cette année là, on est partit à la montagne pour fêter Noël. Il y avait beaucoup de neige. J'adorais ça. Et il allait encore neiger.

Elle évitait son regard et semblait regarder un point comme si les scènes défilaient devant elle.

**Elizabeth : **Mon père avait trouvé une magnifique étoile à mettre au sommet du sapin.

**John : **Celle qui se trouvait dans vos quartiers ?

Elle le regarda. Il l'avait donc vu. Elle lui fit signe que oui.

**Elizabeth : **Avant de partir ce soir là, il m'a dit qu'il allait ramener le plus grand sapin qu'il allait trouver et qu'on le décorait ensemble… et que ce serait moi qui mettrais l'étoile tout en haut.

Elle baissa les yeux car les larmes avaient fait leur apparition. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne…même à sa mère. Leur relation avait été difficile après la mort de son père. Elle souffrait énormément toutes les deux mais elles n'avaient pas su trouver du réconfort l'une dans l'autre.

Elle hésita un instant. Comme si le dire allait changer quelque chose pour toujours.

**Elizabeth : **Il n'est jamais revenu.

Silence. John s'était arrêté d'emballer et la regardait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et là, il comprit qu'il n'était pas partit… Non, il comprit que c'était plus grave que cela. Elle fut soulagée de lui avoir dit et pour la première fois, elle n'eut pu aussi mal. Elle trouva dans le regard de John la force de continuer.

**Elizabeth : **Les routes étaient glissantes… une voiture qui arrivait en face à perdu le contrôle… et à percuter la voiture de mon père.

Elle le regarda. Ils avaient le regard planté dans celui de l'autre. Elle se raccrochait à ce regard pour avoir la force de continuer.

**Elizabeth : **C'est ce soir là… quand le policier est venu nous l'annoncer, que j'ai arrêté de croire à Noël…. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle posa son doigt sur le paquet qui attendait d'être terminé. John n'avait pas bougé et la fixait toujours.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer, en voyant Elizabeth Weir, le leader, la diplomate, qu'elle puisse avoir vécu un tel drame. Elle avait une capacité à ne rien montrer. Et pourtant depuis quelques temps, ils étaient devenus plus proches et elle se confiait d'avantage à lui. Et le fait de fêter Noël avait déclenché le reste.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas et restait silencieux, Elizabeth leva rapidement les yeux vers lui et reporta son attention sur le paquet ensuite.

**Elizabeth : **Pendant de nombreuses années, j'ai espéré qu'il allait arriver… revenir d'un autre de ses voyages mais il n'est pas revenu. Alors j'ai enfoui ça en moi… très très loin… pour ne plus avoir si mal… Noël faisait partie de ces choses…. J'ai oublié non seulement ce que mon père avait essayé de me transmettre… mais aussi qui il était.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle le regarda un long moment. Même si la douleur était encore présente, elle se sentait mieux. Lui en avoir parlé l'avait aidé à accepter.

**Elizabeth : **Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Vous avez cette même façon de donner aux autres.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il voulait trouver les mots exacts pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant… et surtout lui dire ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

**John : **Vous aussi…. Vous lui ressemblez… la petite fille qu'il a quitté est toujours là.

Ils se fixèrent. Le regard qu'ils échangeaient à cet instant était intense. Les quelques mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer l'avaient touché au plus profond d'elle. Son père avait été toujours présent et aujourd'hui, elle acceptait enfin le fait qu'il les ait quittés.

**John : **Tout l'amour qu'il a su vous donner a toujours été présent en vous… et a fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Vous ne l'avez pas oublié… vous vous êtes simplement protégé. Votre père ne vous en aurait pas voulu. Il vous aimait.

Des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. Elizabeth eut la sensation que c'était les dernières d'une très longue série. Elle aurait toujours de la peine mais la tristesse disparaissait.

**Elizabeth : **(murmure) Merci.

Il aimait encore plus cette femme. Il était très touché qu'elle ce soit livré à lui de cette manière. Il savait que maintenant, rien ne serait plus comme avant car il avait envie de partager encore plus avec elle et de pouvoir être là quand elle en avait besoin, de la protéger. Le garçon avait raison. Il n'était plus seul.

Il se pencha lentement vers elle. Ils se fixaient toujours. Et comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour eux, leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un léger baiser, leur souffle se mêlant. Ils n'avaient pas envie de s'arrêter là. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour échanger un autre baiser. Celui-ci beaucoup plus lent, plus profond et plus tendre. Elizabeth posa sa main sur la joue de John et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle posa son front contre le sien en gardant les yeux fermés.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que John avait fait de même. Elle se redressa et il ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit timidement. Et elle frissonna lorsqu'elle lu dans le regard de John cette tendresse et cette passion.

Cet homme avait su la toucher au plus profond d'elle-même et l'avait aidé à pleurer la mort de son père. Il savait être présent quand elle en avait besoin. Elle avait énormément apprécié les moments passés ensemble. Elle le savait aujourd'hui. Elle aimait cet homme.

Mais tout cela était trop récent et dans une période assez difficile pour commencer encore quoi que ce soit. Elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler**** tout ce qui venait de changer dans vie. Elle savait qu'elle venait de prendre un autre tournant dans celle-ci. Elle voulait simplement y aller doucement.

Elle lui sourit timidement puis reporta son attention sur le paquet qui était à moitié emballer.

**Elizabeth : **On devrait terminer ses paquets avant que le Père Noël n'arrive.

John lui sourit. Il savait qu'il ne fallait rien brusquer. Ils s'éloignèrent quelques peu pour pouvoir continuer les paquets.

**John : **Vous pensez qu'il va pouvoir trouver Atlantis !

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth : **N'oubliez pas qu'à Noël tout est possible !

Il lui sourit. Il devait avouer qu'elle apprenait plutôt vite.

**Elizabeth : **Il trouvera j'en suis sûre. Et puis, par prudence, dans sa lettre Tyra lui a mis les coordonnées de la porte des étoiles.

John sourit de plus belle. Les enfants trouvaient toujours une solution à tout et avaient une très grande imagination.

Ils venaient de finir un autre paquet. Il attrapa un autre cadeau pour pouvoir enchaîner. Un silence s'installa mais l'ambiance était détendue et chacun appréciait la présence de l'autre. Elizabeth regarda un instant John. Il avait raison, Noël c'était ce genre de petits instants partagés.

**Elizabeth : **Et vous, vous avez fait votre lettre au Père Noël ?

John la regarda avec un petit regard étonné puis il lui sourit.

**John : **Bien sûr ! Et vous ?

**Elizabeth : **Tyra a insisté pour envoyer nos deux lettres en même temps.

**John : **N'essayer pas de vous trouver des excuses Liz !

Elle releva la tête étonnée. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du. Puis le regard de Liz changea. Elle semblait à la fois amusée, gênée et touchée. Elle lui sourit timidement tout en collant un bout de scotch.

**John : **Je n'aurais pas du…

**Elizabeth : **Non… c'est juste… que… mon père était le seul à m'appeler de cette manière… il m'appelait Lizzie…

Elle le leva les yeux et vit que John s'en voulait légèrement. Elle lui sourit timidement.****

**Elizabeth : **Mais… Liz… ça me convient très bien aussi !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau. S'ils continuaient de cette manière, les bonnes résolutions qu'elle avait prises pour prendre son temps, allaient vite disparaître. Surtout s'il continuait de la regarder de cette manière.

Des bruits de pas les firent se redresser. Rodney venait en effet de pénétrer dans la salle, et il semblait apporter un cadeau.

**Rodney** : Vous êtes encore là ?

**John** : Oui, j'avais des paquets à finir, et Elizabeth est venue me donner un coup de main.

**Elizabeth** : Mais, et vous Rodney, qu'est ce que vous faites-là ?

Rodney paraissait d'abord un peu gêné d'être surpris ainsi, puis il finit par leur tendre un paquet cadeau.

**Rodney** : Tenez, vous pouvez rajouter ce cadeau. Et Sheppard, ne le secouez pas, c'est fragile !

**John** : Hey !

**Elizabeth** : Pour Aidan ? C'est le petit athosien qui vous a pris en affection. Qu'est ce que vous lui offrait ?

**Rodney** : Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose, juste mon microscope. De toute façon, j'en commanderai un plus sophistiqué lors du prochain voyage du Deadalus.

**Elizabeth** : C'est très gentil à vous Rodney, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi !

**Rodney** : Hum. Oui, bon, ben c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il se fait tard. Bonne nuit.

**John et Elisabeth** : Bonne nuit Rodney

Alors que Rodney quittait la salle, John et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard complice avant de placer le cadeau sous le sapin.

Elle avait la sensation que cette nuit avait duré une éternité. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle était pressée de se lever le matin de Noël… et pas pour aller travailler. Non, elle était pressée de retrouver les autres et de voir le sourire et la joie des enfants ouvrant leurs cadeaux.

Juste avant de se quitter, hier soir, John lui avait dit qu'il avait une autre surprise pour elle mais qu'elle allait devoir attendre que le Père Noêl passe. Elle sourit. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu encore lui préparer. Il avait déjà tellement fait pour elle. Ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle, ces derniers jours était son plus beau cadeau.

Elle ne tenait plus en place. Il fallait qu'elle se lève. Elle entendit des petites voix et des petits cris dans les couloirs. Les enfants devaient être levés. Elle regarda l'heure. 6h38. ils devaient être encore plus excités qu'elle. Elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement puis alla les rejoindre.

En sortant de ses quartiers une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les quartiers des officiers. En quelques minutes, elle arriva devant ceux de John. Elle sourit et hésita un instant. Elle jouait à un jeu dangereux. Mais elle voulait être avec lui. Elle appuya sur l'interphone.

**Elizabeth : **John ?

Silence. Elle crut entendre une sorte de gémissement.

**Elizabeth : **C'est Elizabeth….

Toujours aucune réponse distincte. Elle avait entendu du bruit. Il était là. Elle prit le risque d'ouvrir. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle y entra et les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. Il était là allongé dans son lit. Un simple drap le recouvrant. Quelques rayons du soleil arrivaient à traverser les stores et elle distinguait John.

Elle s'approcha de John. Lorsqu'elle fut légèrement plus près, elle pu se rendre compte qu'il était torse nu et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il porte autre chose sur lui que ce simple drap. Elle rougit aux pensées qu'elle venait d'avoir.

**Elizabeth : **John ! Debout, c'est Noël!

Il lui répondit simplement par un murmure. Elle sourit. Apparemment il n'était pas du matin et ça elle l'avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'il arrivait en retard à des briefings matinaux. Elle s'approcha encore plus. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui et murmura…

**Elizabeth : **Le Père Noël est passé… c'est l'heure d'ouvrir vos cadeaux.

John bougea légèrement, elle se redressa en souriant. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente rentrant dans la chambre de son petit ami. John qui était allongé sur le ventre, se retourna et ouvrit tout doucement les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth, il sourit.

**John : **Bonjour.

La journée commençait merveilleusement bien. Elle lui sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Bonjour… Joyeux Noël !

Il se redressa sur un coude tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux. Il regarda son réveil.

**John : **Vous êtes bien matinale !

**Elizabeth : **Les enfants sont déjà levés… ils sont sûrement déjà dans la salle commune !

**John : **Elizabeth, il est à peine 7h00 du matin.

Elizabeth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait rabattu les oreilles avec la magie de Noël. Et il était prêt à manquer l'ouverture des cadeaux !

**Elizabeth : **Nous ne pouvons pas manquer l'ouverture des cadeaux !

John la regarda. Il adorait la taquiner. Elle avait une moue tellement charmante à cet instant. Elizabeth, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main pour le tirer hors du lit. Mais John en avait décidé autrement. Il la tira vers lui et la fit tomber sur le lit dans ses bras. Puis il la fit basculer sous lui pour éviter toute tentative de fuite. Leurs regards se trouvèrent tout de suite et leurs visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

**Elizabeth : **Vous ne voulez pas ouvrir vos cadeaux ?

Il la regarda intensément.

**John : **J'ai déjà tout ce que je désire !

Elizabeth frissonna lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Elle savait qu'elle venait de rougir. Elle baissa les yeux mais ce qu'elle vit ne la calma pas. Instinctivement, elle avait mis ses mains entre John et elle, et celles-ci s'étaient retrouvées posées contre le torse nu de John. Cet homme arrivait à la déstabiliser totalement. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation.

Un silence troublant s'était installé. Leurs regards s'étaient de nouveau accrochés l'un à l'autre, faisant transparaitre plus d'émotions encore. Elisabeth finit par rompre le contact en baissant les yeux, pour mieux s'arrêter sur la bouche de John. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent encore plus, ce qu'elle ne croyait pas possible. Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme pour réprimer l'envie qu'elle avait de l'embrasser. Le sourire de John s'élargit devant cette mimique qui la rendait encore plus désirable.

Alors que le visage de John n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien, Elizabeth posa un doigt sur les lèvres de John. Elle savait que s'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, et surtout ici, cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas sûre de se tenir à ses bonnes résolutions. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, c'est juste qu'elle ne voulait rien gâcher. Et elle avait encore pleins de choses à régler avant de pouvoir réellement s'engager avec lui.

**Elizabeth : **Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir ce que le Père Noël vous a apporté ?

Il la regarda en s'écartant très légèrement. Pourquoi insistait-elle sur ses cadeaux ?

**John : **Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation que vous êtes de mèche avec le Père Noël !

Elle lui sourit avec ce petit regard, contente d'elle. Elle était pressée de lui offrir les cadeaux qu'elle avait préparés pour lui.

Elle avait laissé sa main descendre sur l'épaule de John. Elle appréciait énormément d'être dans ses bras et se demandait vraiment si elle n'était pas folle de vouloir les quitter. Mais aujourd'hui c'était la fin d'une grande partie de sa vie. Elle s'en rendait compte. Mais elle ne pourra se terminer que réellement, une fois qu'elle aura fait une chose.

**Elizabeth : **Parce que vous avez réussit à me faire croire à nouveau en lui.

Elle lui sourit. Le regard qu'il eut à ce moment lui fit du bien et la conforta dans ses décisions. Il lui sourit à son tour, puis dans un mouvement tout naturel, il nicha son visage dans son cou pour respirer son parfum et lui déposer un léger baiser avant de rouler sur le côté et la laisser libre de ses mouvements.

Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève tout de suite avant de céder à l'envie de rester dans ses bras. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui avant de se redresser et se lever. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle vit qu'il la fixait. Puis il commença à se redresser et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas habillé. Elle se tourna dos à lui.

Il sourit à l'attitude d'Elizabeth.

**John : **Je ne vous croyais pas aussi « prude » !

Prude… elle ? Non. Cet homme allait vraiment la rendre folle. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque en rentrant dans sa chambre et s'il continuait à jouer avec elle de cette manière, les risques qu'elle évitait de prendre, allaient prendre le dessus… et ils n'iraient jamais dans la salle commune.

Elle sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Je ne veux simplement pas être tenté.

Etait-ce vraiment elle qui venait de dire cela ? Elle l'entendit se lever. Elle se redressa quelque peu, prête à tout. Elle le sentit s'approcher. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les fit glisser le long de ses bras pour l'enlacer Elle frissonna à ce contact. Elle sentit son visage près de sa joue.

**John : **Il faut savoir prendre des risques Liz !

Il avait presque murmuré ça à son oreille. S'il continuait, elle allait atteindre le point de non retour. Dans un effort presque surhumain, elle se dégagea de son étreinte, en avançant quelque peu puis se tourna vers lui.

Le temps d'un instant, elle se maudit d'avoir fait ça… puis elle vit qu'il portait un bas de jogging. Elle lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement. Leur relation avait changé, ils étaient devenus proches, confidents et maintenant un jeu de séduction s'était installé et chacun attendait de voir qui allait céder le premier ou la première.

Il lui souriait, fier de l'effet produit. Il la taquinait mais il savait qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps et il était prêt à lui en laisser. Il était à prêt à tout pour elle. Et le simple fait de la voir heureuse lui suffisait pour le moment. Et il ne voulait rien gâcher en lui demandant d'aller trop loin.

Elle le regarda avec une légère mimique agacée.****Elle attrapa un tee shirt qui traînait sur une chaise et lui envoya.

Le colonel Caldwell venait de quitter ses quartiers pour rejoindre le bureau du Docteur Weir, lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth sortir des quartiers de John avec lui. Il resta figé de stupeur, au point que Rodney le percuta, entièrement plongé dans son interface électronique.

**Rodney** : Colonel Caldwell ? Vous ne devriez pas rester planté comme ça en plein milieu du couloir!

**Caldwell** : Et vous, vous devriez regarder devant vous quand vous marchait Docteur McKay !

**Rodney** : J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

**Caldwell** : Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

**Rodney (surpris)** : A quel sujet ?

**Caldwell** : Concernant le Docteur Weir et le Colonel Sheppard !

**Rodney** : Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

**Caldwell** : Je viens de voir le Docteur Weir sortir à l'instant des quartiers du colonel. Et si je ne m'abuse, il est vraiment tôt pour une visite de courtoisie !

**Rodney** : Et alors, où est le problème ? Cela ne vous concerne pas, pas plus que moi.

**Caldwell** : Docteur McKay, je vous prierai d'employer un autre ton avec moi

**Rodney** : Désolé, mais vous vous mêlez de choses qui ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois aller me préparer.

McKay quitta rapidement le couloir, ne laissant pas le soin à Caldwell de répliquer.

Les enfants et les parents semblaient trépigner d'impatience, en attendant les leaders d'Atlantis. Un joyeux brouhaha se faisait entendre dans la salle, faisant augmenter la nervosité de McKay. Celui-ci était en train de se débattre dans son costume, sous l'œil amusé de Beckett, complice de la petite surprise qui se préparait.

**Beckett** : McKay, arrêtez de gigoter comme ça !

**Rodney **: J'aimerai bien vous y voir vous. On étouffe là-dessous. En plus de ça, cette fichue barbe n'arrête pas de gratter ! Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ça !

**Beckett** : Allez Rodney, on arête de râler maintenant, il est l'heure !

**Rodney** : Mouais, vous me le revaudrez Beckett, vous pouvez me croire !

**Beckett** : Et surtout, n'oubliez pas le « oh oh oh » !

Rodney lança un dernier regard meurtrier à Carson avant de se précipiter dans la fosse aux lions.

C'est les yeux ébahis et tout émerveillés que les petits athosiens virent apparaître du balcon un bonhomme en rouge avec une longue barbe blanche.

**Rodney** : Oh oh oh ! Oyez oyez les enfants ! J'ai enfin trouvé le chemin de la mythique cité d'Atlantis ! Regardez un peu ce que je vous apporte !

Rodney déchargea alors la hutte de son dos. Celle-ci était pleine de sucreries ! Les enfants s'y précipitèrent dessus avec avidité. Le Père Noël se trouva aussi débordé.

Carson avait rejoint la salle et s'était installé près de Teyla et Ronon. Ils observaient tous les trois amusés le Docteur McKay tentant de garder pieds devant tous les enfants.

Déjà, à plusieurs mètres, ils pouvaient entendre la voix des enfants. Elizabeth accéléra légèrement le rythme ce qui amusa John mais il n'en fit pas la remarque.

Arrivée devant la porte, Elizabeth s'arrêta. Elle savait que cette journée allait marquer un tournant dans sa vie. Elle allait enfin permettre au passé, d'être le passé. John remarqua son hésitation. Il se tourna vers elle.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Elle lu dans ce regard qu'il lui demandait si tout allait bien. Elle lui sourit puis elle fit quelques pas vers lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle accompagna son geste du regard pour se retrouver ensuite plongé dans le regard de John.

Cet homme éveillait une grande force en elle. Une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Ne dit-on pas que l'Amour donne des ailes ? C'était la sensation qu'elle avait. Elle avait l'impression qu'avec lui à ses côtés, elle serait capable de tout faire.

John la regarda une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans la salle commune.

**Rodney : **Les derniers retardataires !

Les nouveaux venus restèrent un moment à regarder la tenue de Rodney.

**Rodney : **Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu le Père Noël de votre vie ?

Elizabeth sourit. Rodney venait de les surprendre mais elle était heureuse qu'il ait lui aussi changé d'avis sur les fêtes de Noël.

**John : **Vous savez que le rouge vous va très bien !

Il lui sourit. Rodney lui fit une légèrement grimace.

**Elizabeth : **Joyeux Noël Rodney… (Se tournant vers les autres) Joyeux Noël à vous tous !

Tyra arriva vers John et Elizabeth. Elle prit la main libre d'Elizabeth et la tira vers le sapin.

**Tyra** : On peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant que tout le monde est là !

Elizabeth lâcha la main de John et suivit la fillette au pied du sapin.

John regarda tous les regards des enfants qui étaient tournés vers lui, comme s'ils attendaient le top départ. Il sourit. Il frappa dans ses mains puis s'avança vers eux.

**John : **C'est parti !

Les enfants se ruèrent sur les paquets mais prirent le temps de regarder chaque carte pour savoir à qui était destiné le cadeau. Ils étaient ravis et déchiraient avec impatience les cadeaux que John avaient mis tant de temps à emballer. Et leur visage lorsqu'ils découvraient leur cadeau valait toutes les consolations du monde. Ils étaient émerveillés. John avait su trouvé un cadeau spécifique pour chacun.

Elizabeth arrêta un instant d'aider le déballage puis regarda les personnes présentes autour d'elle.

Rodney avait enlevé sa fausse barbe et son bonnet pour aider Aidan avec son microscope. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rodney comme cela et cela l'étonnait mais elle en était heureuse. Aidan buvait chacun de ses paroles et elle était sûre que Rodney appréciait beaucoup.

Carson dessinait aux côté de la petite Tyra. Ces deux là s'entendaient très bien aussi. Tyra était une enfant charmante. Quand à Teyla, elle aidait les plus petits à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Elle semblait tout aussi émerveillée par ce qu'elle découvrait avec les enfants.

Elle fut réellement surprise de voir Caldwell parmi eux. Lui qui semblait si froid et distant, était venu les rejoindre. Il n'était peut-être pas si indifférent à tout ça après tout.

Les Athosiens et plusieurs membres de l'expédition étaient eux aussi présents et assistaient à cette magie. Athosiens et Humains, petits et grands réunis pour une même chose. Fêter Noël. John avait raison. Noël était vraiment magique.

Ronon restait à l'écart. Elizabeth avait du mal à le cerner mais elle comprenait son attitude. Après avoir passé énormément de temps seul, il était dur de se retrouver avec toutes ces personnes. Elle vit un petit athosien s'approcher du grand guerrier et lui tendre un petit paquet. Ronon parut étonné. Non loin de là, Teyla assistait à la scène. Il prit doucement le paquet et remercia l'enfant qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Une nouvelle fois, elle fut fière d'être à la tête de ce groupe d'homme et de faire partie de cette expédition.

Elle se leva et alla prendre un café et s'installer à une des tables. Elle continua à observer la scène. John se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre Elizabeth près des fenêtres. Il s'installa à ses côtés. Il regarda aussi les personnes dans la salle.

**John : **Alors… que m'a apporté le Père Noël ?

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui. Il la regarda lui aussi. Elle lui sourit. John avait définitivement un côté enfant qu'elle appréciait énormément. Et cela faisait partit des choses qui l'avait conquise. Elle se redressa et alla chercher un paquet dans un coin puis revint près de lui. Elle lui tendit le paquet en plantant son regard dans le sien.

**Elizabeth : **Joyeux Noël John.

Il la fixa un moment puis prit le paquet. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver. Il déchira le paquet cadeau et tomba sur une boîte. Il leva les yeux pour regarder Elizabeth. Celle-ci était encore plus pressée que lui. Il ouvrit la boîte et s'arrêtant en voyant ce qui se trouvait dedans.

Elizabeth le fixa pour essayer de voir sa réaction ou son regard. Il prit doucement l'objet. Un ballon de football. Il y avait une inscription dessus…

« Je vous salue Marie…**_Joueur connu de foot_** »

Cette femme n'arrêterait jamais de le surprendre. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle fut surprise et touché par ce qu'elle vit dans son regard. Il semblait très ému, touchée et heureux par le cadeau qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle lui sourit.

**John : **Comment avez-vous fait ?

**Elizabeth : **Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets.

Il regarda de nouveau le ballon. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela. Il la regarda de nouveau.

**John : **Le Daedalus n'est revenu qu'il n'y a que quelques jours, bien après que l'on ne décide de fêter Noël…

**Elizabeth : **Disons que ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais !

Il regarda une nouvelle fois le ballon. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elizabeth essaya de trouver son regard.

**Elizabeth : **Ca vous plaît ?

Il redressa d'un coup les yeux vers elle.

**John : **Si ça me plaît ! Bien sûr… c'est cadeau magnifique que vous venez de me faire.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Elizabeth était heureuse.

A un moment, John s'écarta à son tour pour aller chercher son cadeau. Il revint avec un grand sourire et lui donna son cadeau. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit. Et lorsqu'elle vit la boule, elle comprit. Elle sortit la boule de sa boîte. Elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de se remplir légèrement de larmes.

**Elizabeth : **Elle est magnifique !

Elle fixait toujours la boule. Celle-ci était de taille moyenne et à l'intérieur se trouvait la cité d'Atlantis, recouvert des flocons de neige. Elle secoua la boule. Elle était splendide. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard, les larmes s'en allèrent. Elle l'aimait.

**John : **Joyeux Noël Liz.

Elle lui sourit avant de regarder à nouveau la boule et c'est là qu'elle vit une inscription sur le socle. « A tout jamais… John ». Elle lu la phrase à haute voix.

**Elizabeth : **A tout jamais… John !

Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**Elizabeth : **Merci.

John comprit que c'était bien plus qu'un simple Merci. Il était heureux d'avoir pu l'aider et il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Ils furent interrompus par Tyra. La petite venait de trouver un nouveau cadeau.

**Tyra : **Un autre cadeau… mais dessus il y a marqué «POUR… AT…LAN.. TISSS » !

Teyla s'approcha de la petite pour vérifier car cela faisait que quelques mois que les enfants apprenaient l'anglais. Elle inclina la tête pour signaler à tout le monde que c'était exact. Tout le monde parut étonné. Qui pouvait bien faire un cadeau à Atlantis. Un silence s'était installé et Tyra attendait qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de l'ouvrir.

**Rodney : **Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin se décider ! Ouvrez-moi cette boîte !

Tyra regarda Teyla pour voir si elle avait réellement le droit. Teyla lui fit signe que oui et la petite fille s'exécuta. Elle déchira le papier et ouvrit le couvercle. Elle s'arrêta, émerveillée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Silence. Teyla était elle aussi admirative devant l'objet.

**Carson : **Qu'est-ce que s'est ?

Teyla et Tyra levèrent la tête. La petite tourna la boîte vers les autres. C'était une magnifique étoile argentée, une décoration pour sapin. John reconnut tout de suite l'étoile qui se trouvait dans les quartiers d'Elizabeth. Il se tourna vers elle et la vit sourire légèrement à la scène.

**John : **Elizabeth… c'est votre…

Elle se tourna vers lui en lui souriant.

**Elizabeth : **C'est ma manière de lui dire au revoir. Je sais qu'il aurait aimé la voir trôner sur ce magnifique arbre de Noël.

Les autres personnes ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'il se passait à part que c'était Elizabeth qui avait fait ce cadeau.

**Teyla : **Elle est magnifique !

Elizabeth la regarda et lui sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Elle a…

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la fillette à côté de l'arbre. Personne d'autre ne semblait la voir. Celle-ci lui souriait. Elle resta un long moment à la regarder. John et Teyla regarda dans cette direction et ne virent rien.

**John : **Elizabeth !

Celle-ci sourit et se tourna vers lui puis regarda de nouveau les autres.

**Elizabeth : **Elle appartenait à mon père… et il a toujours voulu la voir en haut d'un sapin. Elle ne doit pas rester dans une boîte… il serait très fier de la voir sur ce magnifique sapin que vous avez tous aidé à décorer.

**Tyra : **Je peux la mettre en haut ?

Elle arriva en courant près d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci remit une boucle rebelle derrière l'oreille de l'enfant en lui souriant.

**Elizabeth : **Bien sûr, tu es la mieux placé pour le faire !

La fillette eut le regard qui s'illumina.

**Tyra : **Mais je suis trop petite… même en montant là haut !

Elle montra le balcon qui surplombait la salle.

**John : **Je vais t'aider !

La petite fille prit la main de John et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au balcon. Elizabeth regarda la fillette qui était toujours près du sapin et qui lui souriait. Elle avait laissé la place à la petite fille en elle, et cela lui avait permis de dire au revoir à son père. Elle avait enfin fini de pleurer et d'être triste.

Elle regarda John et Tyra arrivés sur le balcon. John souleva la petite fille et l'aida à accrocher l'étoile en haut du sapin. Elizabeth fut émue de voir cette scène et elle eut un léger pincement au cœur. Il y a de ça plusieurs années, c'est son père qui aurait dû la soulever pour qu'elle accroche cette étoile. Mais aujourd'hui elle était heureuse que ce soit John. Il était la personne la plus appropriée pour le faire. Encore un point commun avec son père. Ils se seraient très bien entendus. Elle sourit.

Lorsque John reposa Tyra à terre, un rayon de soleil vint sur l'étoile et celle-ci brailla de mille feux. John regarda Elizabeth. Elle était heureuse. Il la vit murmurer quelque chose.

**Elizabeth : **Joyeux Noël Papa.

Son regard fut attiré par la fillette près de l'arbre. Elle lui sourit et petit à petit, disparut. Avait-elle déliré ou était-ce vrai ? Elle n'aurait su le dire mais cette fillette l'avait aidé à comprendre certaines choses.

John et Tyra venaient de les rejoindre. Tout le monde regardait l'effet que faisait l'étoile en haut du sapin. C'était la touche finale, ce qu'il manquait. John vint aux côtés d'Elizabeth. Il la regarda. Elle avait réussit à lui dire au revoir et il en était heureux pour elle. Elle ne pouvait qu'aller mieux maintenant même si il savait que la perte d'un être cher laissait toujours un vide.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Encore du temps… pourquoi ? Qu'attendait-elle ? Elle était amoureuse de lui, ce n'était plus à prouver et il lui avait montré qu'il avait aussi de forts sentiments pour elle. Teyla avait raison, la situation était compliquée mais leurs sentiments étaient forts.

Elle savait qu'en lui offrant son second cadeau, elle lui donnerait le signe qu'elle était prête. Elle voulait être avec lui et elle savait qu'ensemble, ils seraient plus forts mais elle savait aussi qu'avec leurs deux caractères, rien ne serait facile. Elle était prête à prendre ce risque. Elle avait confiance en lui… en eux.

Elle lui fit signe d'attendre et alla chercher son autre cadeau. Il la regarda s'éloigner. Que lui réservait-elle encore ? Chacun son tour pensa-t-il ? Elle revint avec un sourire malin de quelqu'un qui était fier de sa trouvaille. Elle lui tendit mais au moment où il voulut le prendre, elle le retira en le regardant.

**Elizabeth : **Est-ce que vous avez été sage ?

Il lui sourit et lui fit son petit air de petit garçon sage.

**John : **Je le suis toujours.

Elle lui sourit puis le donna le paquet. Il la regarda soupçonneux puis ouvrit le paquet. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elizabeth aussi. Une branche de gui.

**Elizabeth : **C'est pour tous les efforts que vous avez faits !

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Un regard charmeur.

**John : **Vous savez ce que vous risquez en m'offrant cela !

Elle soutint son regard avec un air sûr d'elle.

**Elizabeth : **Je prends le risque.

John resta un instant à le regarder. Il comprit que les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer signifiaient bien plus. Il était prêt lui aussi à prendre le risque. Il prit la branche de gui et la souleva au dessus de leurs têtes. Puis, doucement, son regard planté dans le sien, il se pencha vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent tout d'abord puis le baiser s'intensifia. John baissa son bras et les passa autour d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci se blottit dans ses bras et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

Cette fois-ci, ils savaient très bien où ils étaient et qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais ils s'en fichaient. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front. Puis ils entendirent un rire, ils se tournèrent et ils virent Tyra entrain de les regarder. Elle leur souriait. Ils lui rendirent son sourire. Puis la fillette retourna à ses occupations.

John et Elizabeth se regardèrent à nouveau. Ils se sourirent. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir affronter les autres mais ils espéraient avoir un jour de répit. C'était Noël après tout. Ils se tournèrent vers le reste de l'assemblée. Tout le monde avait repris ces occupations. John garda un bras autour d'Elizabeth.

Rodney se tenait un peu plus loin près de Samuel et ils venaient eux aussi d'assister à la scène. Samuels tendit la main vers Rodney sans le regarder. Rodney avait sa tête des mauvais jours à ce moment là.

**Samuels : **J'ai gagné !

Rodney grimaça quelque peu.

**Rodney** : Mouais. Je suis sûr que vous saviez déjà quelque chose sur ces deux-là que j'ignorais.

**Samuels** : Trêve de plaisanterie McKay, par ici la monnaie.

Rodney poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en lui donnant les 20 dollars qu'il avait perdu sur le pari.

Plan éloigné

Quelques membres amenèrent le petit déjeuner. Des biscuits et pâtisseries avaient été faits pour l'occasion. La journée promettait d'être belle. Il recommençait à neiger. Tout le monde s'approcha pour se servir. La caméra s'éloigna progressivement de la foule… les trois enfants se tenaient près du sapin et regardait les membres de l'expédition. Ils disparurent doucement et on entendit…

_« Etoile des neiges, mon cœur amoureux… s'est pris au piège, de tes grands yeux…_

_Je te donne en gage… cette croix d'argent… et de t'aimer toute ma vie, j'en fais serment »_


End file.
